Balançoires et Bacs à Sable
by RaspberryOnFire
Summary: Kurt Hummel a sept ans. Un jour, il se fait un nouvel ami au parc, le petit Blaine. Ceci est leur histoire. TRADUCTION de Swing Sets and Sandboxes de Beautifulwhatsyourhurry.
1. Je veux tenir ta main

Résumé : Kurt Hummel a sept ans. Un jour, il se fait un nouvel ami au parc, le petit Blaine. Ceci est leur histoire.

Classement : Eeesh… On va y aller avec T pour l'instant.

Avertissements : Allusions à la négligence et à l'abus d'enfants. Je ne possède aucuns des personnages reconnaissables, propriété de Ryan Murphy et Fox!

* * *

><p><p>

Le petit Kurt de 7 ans a beaucoup de questions.

Bien sûr qu'il a beaucoup de questions, il n'a seulement que 7 ans, après tout.

Dernièrement, c'est plutôt pourquoi-ci, ça c'est quoi et d'où ils viennent les bébés au juste?

Lorsque la maman et le papa de Kurt répondirent à cette dernière, « dégueu» et « yeurk » furent ses premiers mots, suivit de « ça n'arrivera jamais à moi parce que juste non ».

Cependant, ce qu'il voulait le plus savoir en ce moment était l'identité du petit garçon assis tout seul dans les balançoires.

Le petit Kurt observe de loin l'autre garçon et la première chose qu'il remarque est la gigantesque, indisciplinée touffe de cheveux noirs sur sa tête. Kurt est certain que ses cheveux pourraient être très jolis s'il utilisait un peu du truc spécial pour les cheveux de sa maman. Il remarque ensuite le t-shirt trop large et miteux qui repose de façon précaire sur les épaules du garçon parce que le col est vraiment trop grand, Kurt ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il le porte. Une paire de jeans sales complète l'ensemble, même si Kurt trouve cela étrange que les jeans semblent trop petits lorsque le chandail n'est visiblement pas assez petit pour la mince silhouette du garçon. Il ne porte aucunes chaussures.

C'est là qu'il remarque les grands yeux du garçon. Ils semblaient plutôt drôles, ils étaient si grands, mais Kurt ne peux s'empêcher de les trouver si beaux; ils sont verts et bruns et comme or.

Kurt décide alors qu'il va lui parler parce qu'il est assit tout seul sur la balançoire et, en fait, Kurt n'a aucun amis pour jouer en ce moment de toute façon parce que tout les autres enfants sont occupés à s'amuser entre eux.

- 'Alut, Kurt dit le plus amicalement possible.

Sa salutation, cependant, à l'effet complètement contraire tandis que le frisé petit garçon, sous le choc, tombe de la balançoire directement dos contre le sol.

- Ça va bien? Kurt grince, sautant au dessus de la balançoire afin de l'arrêter pendant que l'autre garçon se redresse parce que, bien, sinon, le siège de la balançoire aurait frappé l'enfant directement dans la figure.

- Tu t'es fais mal?

Les yeux du garçon s'élargissent encore plus, comme si c'était possible, et dévisage Kurt comme s'il avait vu Dieu ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Je-je suis correct…, dit le garçon avec les grands yeux.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir tant fait peur, dit le petit Kurt, tendant sa main.

L'autre garçon ne fait que regarder sa main comme s'il attendait que quelque chose arrive.

- Tu la tiens, intime Kurt, se sentant plutôt judicieux, pour que je t'aide à te relever.

- Oh.

Leurs mains s'enlacent finalement et Kurt remet le garçon sur ses pieds. Dès qu'il est debout, l'étrange garçon ne fait que fixer leurs mains, ne faisant aucun geste pour les séparer.

- Moi c'est Kurt, dit Kurt parce qu'évidement, ils se tiennent la main donc ils devraient connaitre leur noms. C'était plus approprié.

- Moi c'est Blaine.

- C'est un beau nom, commente Kurt. Blaine. Blaine. Il roule le nom dans sa bouche et décide qu'effectivement, Blaine est un très beau nom. J'aime ça, je n'avais jamais rencontré de Blaine avant!

Le petit Blaine ne dit rien du tout, il est encore en train de fixer leurs mains enlacées et Kurt croit qu'il a l'air plutôt confus.

- On devrait se balancer, dit Kurt. Il faut juste que tu sois sûr que tu ne vas pas encore tomber.

Les yeux de Blaine rencontrent maintenant ceux de Kurt.

- Bien non. Tu m'avais juste fait peur, c'est tout.

Kurt acquiesce, se séparant de la main de Blaine, même s'il pense que Blaine ne voulait pas tellement. Ils prennent des places côtes à côtes sur les balançoires, leurs jambes trop petites pour que leurs pieds touchent le sol. Les jambes de Blaine sont bien plus petites, par contre.

- Pourquoi t'as pas de souliers?, Kurt pense à demander.

Blaine fixe le sol et hausse des épaules.

- J'sais pas.

- Tu sais pas pourquoi t'as pas de souliers?

Blaine hausse encore des épaules, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Kurt parce qu'il ne sait pas comment continuer une conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne fait qu'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans ce parc, Kurt dit. Et je viens tout le temps ici.

- J'habite loin, lui informe Blaine.

- Où est-ce que tu habites?

- Il faut marcher longtemps. Il n'y a pas de parcs près de chez moi. Alors je suis venu ici, explique le petit Blaine.

- Tu as marché longtemps sans chaussures?, demande Kurt. Tu n'as pas mal aux pieds?

- Pas beaucoup.

- Hm…

Blaine tend ses mains afin de tenir les chaines de sa balançoire, ce qui fait ramener le coté opposé de son chandail vers son épaule. Une épouvantable ecchymose d'une sorte de jaune verdâtre est alors révélée.

-Tu dois trébucher beaucoup, dit Kurt, pointant l'ecchymose.

- Je trébuche pas beaucoup!, réplique Blaine, même si Kurt trouve ça correct d'être maladroit. Il connait des tas de gens maladroits. Il était maladroit avant, lorsque qu'il était dans sa poussée de croissance, comme son papa appelait. Il n'était pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle grandeur et il était tout à fait maladroit. Il ne croit pas que Blaine a eu sa poussée de croissance encore. Blaine a vraiment l'air tout petit et efflanqué.

- C'est correct si tu trébuches, Kurt lui dit.

- Mais c'est pas vrai!

- Comment tu t'es fait ça alors?

Blaine redevient silencieux et Kurt décide qu'il n'aime pas le Blaine silencieux. Blaine a une très jolie voix quand il parle et Kurt veux qu'il parle encore plus pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Mais il n'a pas l'occasion d'entendre vraiment plus de la voix de Blaine, car sa maman l'appelle, lui disant qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

- Je dois y aller, Kurt dit à son nouvel ami. Mais je vais revenir demain. Est-ce que tu peux revenir demain aussi?

Blaine mort ses lèvres.

- Je vais essayer.

- J'espère que tu vas pouvoir. Tu as des beaux yeux.

Pendant que Kurt s'en va, il ne voit pas Blaine contempler le dos de Kurt, la bouche grande ouverte.

* * *

><p><p>

Le prochain jour, Kurt et sa maman reviennent au parc. Kurt recherche immédiatement l'ami qu'il s'est fait la veille. Il l'aperçoit assis seul dans le bac à sable. Il porte exactement les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Kurt espère que la maman de Blaine les a lavés pour lui. Il trottine vers Blaine et s'assoit sur le bord du bac à sable.

- Salut Blaine, dit-il, espérant que cette fois, il ne tombera pas.

La tête de Blaine se tourne et affiche un énorme sourire.

- Salut Kurt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Rien. Juste m'assoir.

- Tu n'as pas amené des jouets pour t'amuser?

Blaine secoue sa tête lentement.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de jouets…

Kurt trouve cela triste. Tout le monde devrait avoir pleins de jouets parce les jouets sont vraiment les meilleures choses sur la terre! Mais il commence à réaliser qu'il n'aime pas tellement le même genre de jouets que les autres garçons de son âge. Il n'y a pas d'autres garçons qui aiment les dinettes et le bricolage comme lui. Il se demande si Blaine aime ce genre de trucs.

- C'est correct, Kurt répond. J'ai des tas de jouets. Je peux en apporter la prochaine fois qu'on va au parc et on pourra partager. Tu aimes les dinettes?, Kurt demande. Parce que la plupart des garçons que je connais n'aiment pas ça.

- C'est quoi une dinette?

- C'est vraiment amusant. Enfin, je crois que c'est amusant. C'est quand tu t'assois à une table et tu peux t'habiller chic et tu bois du thé dans des jolies tasses, ou bien du semblant de thé, enfin, et du peux manger des craquelins et des biscuits et des trucs. Et tu peux faire semblant d'être une princesse ou un prince ou n'importe qui tu veux!

- Tu fais semblant d'être qui, toi?, lui demande Blaine, les yeux curieux.

- Euh… Je fais semblant d'être Belle parfois. Ou Ariel. Quand elle a des pieds au moins. Je sais pas si les sirènes peuvent avoir des vraies dinettes.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt difficile de boire du thé quand on vit sous l'océan, confirme Blaine.

Kurt se rend compte que Blaine ne se moque pas de lui parce qu'il fait jouer les rôles de filles de ses films de Disney favoris, ce qui est chouette parce que c'est ce que font les autres garçons. Mais soyons francs, il n'y a pas une tonne de films de Disney avec comme personnage principal un garçon, excepté Aladin.

- J'aimerais ça jouer à la dinette avec toi, Kurt demande. Tu pourras être qui tu veux.

- Si tu fais jouer Ariel, je peux être le prince Éric?

- Si tu veux, ouais!

Blaine sourit de nouveau et Kurt aime plutôt ça qu'il puisse le faire sourire parce qu'autrement, il a seulement l'ai triste tout le temps.

- On peut faire une dinette demain, dit Kurt. Tu peux venir chez moi et on fera ça.

Blaine s'arrête et mord ses lèvres.

- Je… sais pas si je peux venir chez toi. Mes parents me laissent pas tellement entrer dans les maisons des autres.

- Pourquoi pas?

Blaine hausse des épaules.

-J'sais pas.

Kurt fronce les sourcils, essayant de trouver une solution au problème.

- Et si tu venais seulement dans la cour?, demande-t-il. Parce que si c'est seulement la cour, c'est pas vraiment dans ma maison. Alors ça compte pas.

Blaine se tortille le visage, le nez en l'air tandis qu'il considère l'option.

-Ça devrait marcher, conclut-il.

Kurt affiche un sourire narquois.

- D'accord. Alors je vais demander à ma maman si c'est correct si tu viens avec nous après le parc demain. Mais elle va dire oui. Elle dit toujours oui.

- D'accord, acquiesce Blaine, balançant la tête.

Et alors il redevient silencieux et quand Kurt se rend compte qu'il s'ennui de la voix de Blaine, il demande :

- Ça va bien?

Blaine l'observe de ses grands, rond, jolis yeux, mais il à l'air nerveux.

- Je peux-je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Bien oui.

- Si tu veux pas… t'es pas obligé…, commence Blaine, mais… tu peux tenir ma main encore? Comme tu as fais hier quand je suis tombé?

Kurt penche sa tête sur le côté parce que vraiment, ce n'est pas une question si étrange. Il demande tout le temps à sa maman de lui tenir la main. Tout le monde se tient la main. En fait, sans compter la plupart des garçons. Mais Blaine est un garçon et il veut lui tenir la main alors Kurt pense qu'il y a d'autres garçons dans le monde qui aiment tenir les mains aussi.

- Ouais, dit Kurt, tendant sa main avec les doigts écartés. Voila.

Blaine observe sa main, mais pas de la même façon que la veille. Il ne la regarde pas de façon confuse ou rien; il la regarde comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment beaucoup. Mais éventuellement, Blaine glisse sa main dans celle de Kurt et puis Kurt la resserre, espérant que ça l'indiquera à Blaine que c'est correct.

- Ta main est douce, murmure Blaine.

- Ma maman me donne toujours de la lotion, explique Kurt. Ça garde les mains douces.

-J'aime ça, admet Blaine.

- Merci, dit Kurt, se rapprochant pour qu'ils soient les deux avec leurs jambes croisées et leur genoux qui se touchent. J'aime tes mains aussi. Elles vont vraiment bien avec les miennes.

Blaine sourit légèrement.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

* * *

><p><p>

Le jour d'après, malgré leurs plans, une figure solitaire avec une touffe de cheveux frisé, sans chaussures et des vêtements de la mauvaise grandeur est assit seul au bout d'une glissade dans l'aire de jeux.

Il attend des heures dans une chaleur accablante.

Quand personnes ne vient, il part.

* * *

><p><p>

Le lendemain, Kurt se précipite vers Blaine qui est encore assis dans le bac à sable.

- Salut, dit-il joyeusement.

Blaine ne répond pas, il ne fait que tracer dans le sable d'un seul doigt, la tête penchée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu va bien?

- C'va.

- Mai s tu a l'air triste, Kurt remarque tandis qu'il prend place dans le bac à sable devant Blaine. Pourquoi tu es triste?

Finalement, Blaine remonte sa tête pour tourner ses beaux yeux de chouette vers Kurt.

Ils sont humides.

- Blaine, pourquoi tu pleures?, lui demande Kurt, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire. Sa maman le serre toujours dans ses bras quand il pleure, mais Kurt ne sait pas s'il devrait serrer Blaine dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il faut qu'il lui donne un câlin?

- Je pensais qu'on allait jouer à la dinette hier. Tu as dis que tu allais venir me chercher, lui rappelle tranquillement Blaine.

- Mais il faisait bien trop chaud pour aller dehors. Les parents de tout le monde les gardaient à l'intérieur. Je pensais que les tiens feraient ça aussi, explique Kurt.

Blaine secoue sa tête de façon découragée, laissant sa tête se pencher et Kurt aperçoit une larme couler le long de sa joue et tomber dans le sable.

- J'étais ici. J'ai été ici longtemps et je t'ai attendu. Mais tu n'es jamais arrivé.

- Tu étais ici?, demande Kurt avec des yeux étonnés. Mais il faisait si chaud! Et tu… tu as marché de très loin sans souliers? Mon papa a dit qu'on pouvait frire un œuf sur le trottoir tellement c'était chaud. Tes pieds sont corrects?

- Ils faisaient mal quand je suis rentré chez moi, mais je suis correct, lui assure Blaine.

- Pourquoi t'es pas resté à l'intérieur? Tu es… Blaine, Kurt dit tristement lorsqu'il obtient un aperçu des bras, du cou et des jambes du plus petit garçon. Tu es plein de coups de soleil. Il se penche pour y toucher, mais se retient. Il a eu des coups de soleil avant et ça fait mal tout plein quand on y touche. Ça ne fait pas mal?

Blaine hoche la tête faiblement et Kurt peux l'entendre renifler.

- Ton papa et ta maman ne t'on pas dit qu'il fallait pas aller dehors?, demande Kurt.

- Non, Blaine renifle, ramenant le bout de son chandail trop grand à son nez afin de l'essuyer. Ils ont rien dit.

Kurt ne sais pas quoi dire parce que, pour quelques raisons, ça ne semble pas du tout correct.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont mis du truc sur tes coups de soleil?, Kurt demande son ami. Ma maman met toujours une espèce de gel sur ma peau quand j'ai des coups de soleil. Ils font moins mal après.

- Non, Blaine secoue la tête.

Kurt fronce des sourcils et tombe silencieux une seconde avant de se lever.

- Reste ici, lui intime-t-il. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il court aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettent jusqu'au banc de parc où sa maman est assise avec un sac à ses cotés pendant qu'elle parle avec une autre mère. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il fouille dans le sac, tassant quelques bouteilles d'eau, une bouteille d'écran solaire et sort une bouteille d'aloès. Elle le regarde de façon perplexe, mais il s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

- Voila, dit Kurt, s'asseyant de nouveau. Ça va te faire sentir mieux. C'est l'espèce de gel.

Blaine regarde la bouteille en question et mord ses lèvres.

- T-tu es certain que c'est correct?, demande-t-il. Ta maman ne va pas être fâchée si j'en prends un peu?

- Pourquoi elle serait fâchée? Blaine hausse des épaules et Kurt ouvre la bouteille et verse un peu de l'aloès sur sa main. Tend moi ton bras.

Blaine lève sa main timidement, comme s'il avait peur que Kurt allait lui arracher. Mais quand Kurt commence à simplement frotter le gel sur sa peau délicate, il soupire de soulagement et Kurt sourit.

- On se sent beaucoup mieux, pas vrai? Kurt demande naturellement.

- Ouais, admet Blaine, regardant Kurt appliquer plus du produit sur son autre bras et sur ses jambes étendues. Beaucoup.

- Tu devrais demander à ta maman d'en acheter.

- On-on a pas beaucoup d'argent, explique Blaine. Alors on n'achète pas beaucoup de choses. La seule chose qu'on achète beaucoup, c'est de la bière.

À ce mot, Kurt plisse son nez.

- Ça sent dégueulasse la bière, affirme-t-il.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuve Blaine. Mon père en boit beaucoup.

-Mon père aussi en boit. Mais pas beaucoup.

Blaine tombe silencieux après les propos de Kurt et lui permet de frotter un peu de l'aloès sur ses petites joues et son coup.

-Kurt?

-Oui?, Kurt répond, fermant la bouteille et la posant dans le sable.

- Quand… quand ton père boit de la bière, est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il devient… tu sais…

- Comment?

-Est-ce qu'il devient parfois vraiment fâché?, demande Blaine tranquillement.

Kurt pense un instant avant de répondre.

- Non. Mais il ne boit pas vraiment beaucoup. Il devient juste un peu… joyeux, je crois. Il trouve que tout est drôle.

Blaine semble un peu découragé de la réponse.

-Oh, dit-il.

- Pourquoi?, se demande Kurt. Le tiens oui?

Blaine hoche la tête lentement.

- Euh… ouais, parfois.

- Est-ce qu'il cri et tout?

-Ouais.

- J'aime pas ça quand les grands crient, Kurt dit. Ça fait peur.

-Ouais, Blaine dit doucement. Vraiment peur.

- Alors… est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse la dinette demain, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas hier?, demande Kurt à son ami.

- …. Seulement si tu promets d'être là pour me prendre comme tu l'as dit, Blaine dit doucement.

-Je serais là, affirme Kurt. Je ne t'avais pas oublié, promis. On avait seulement pas le droit d'aller dehors.

Blaine lèche ses lèvres gercées et donne un hochement de tête décisif.

- D'accord.

-Tu es mon super ami, lui dit Kurt. Je vais pas oublier.

Avec un lent sourire, les yeux de Blaine rencontrent ceux de Kurt.

- Tu es aussi mon super ami.

- Tu veux aller jouer dans les balançoires ?, demande Kurt. On peut se tenir les mains comme avant-hier.

- Ouais, Blaine dit rapidement.

Kurt sourit et prend la main de Blaine, en faisant attention de ne pas trop la serrer à cause des coups de soleil.

Il aime ça que Blaine lui laisse lui prendre la main. C'est plutôt vraiment, vraiment chouette.

* * *

><p><p>

À suivre…

NA : Voila le premier chapitre. J'ai le sentiment que ça va être long parce que je veux les suivre dans leur jeunesse pour un moment et possiblement plus. Je ne suis pas encore certaine. On va voir.


	2. Tu es mon meilleur ami

Par la force des choses, la dinette n'eu pas lieu pendant les deux autres semaines suivantes, à la grande tristesse de Kurt.

Il était si excité qu'un autre garçon aimant les dinettes puisse venir chez lui pour y jouer! Mais quand sa mère et lui retournèrent au parc, Blaine n'était nulle part à la ronde. Et il fut encore absent le lendemain.

Kurt se dit alors que Blaine était surement puni, parce que c'était seulement quand il était puni que Kurt ne pouvait pas aller dehors pour jouer.

Mais cela ne l'empêchais pas de s'ennuyer de son nouvel ami, au contraire. Il insistait pour que sa maman et lui aillent au parc chaque jour, dans l'espoir de retrouver Blaine.

Il n'était jamais là, et Kurt retournait chez lui la mine piteuse.

Finalement, après deux longues semaines, Kurt aperçu Blaine assit sur les balançoires.

Il semblait différent.

- Tu as des nouveaux vêtements!, s'exclama Kurt en s'approchant de son ami.

Blaine afficha un heureux sourire narquois et sauta immédiatement de la balançoire lorsqu'il aperçu Kurt.

- On a eu la visite de ma grand-maman, papota Blaine. Elle vient des fois et elle m'apporte toujours de nouveaux vêtements, des jouets et d'autres trucs. Regarde ça, j'ai des nouveaux souliers! Il déploya alors ses petites jambes.

- Ils sont vraiment chouettes, dit Kurt avec le sourire. Tu as trop l'air intelligent.

Blaine pencha sa tête sur le côté en signe de confusion.

- Intelligent? Comme, intelligent, intelligent?

Kurt haussa des épaules.

- J'sais pas. J'ai déjà entendu ça à la télévision. Je crois que ça veux dire que tu as l'air vraiment chouette.

- Ah!, rigola Blaine, ce qui fit sourire Kurt car il ne ne savait plus s'il avait déjà entendu Blaine rire autant.

Le rire de Blaine était vraiment chouette.

Kurt tendis sa main. Blaine la pris immédiatement.

- Alors, est ce qu'on va la faire cette dinette?, demanda Blaine. J'aurais aimé venir jouer, mais ma grand-maman voulait que je reste avec elle. Elle est partie hier, alors je suis revenu.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, admit Kurt. J'étais triste sans toi.

- Ça me rend triste aussi quand je suis sans toi, lui dit Blaine.

Kurt serra la main de Blaine. Ça le rendait tout drôle que Blaine soit triste quand il n'était pas là. C'était le premier ami à lui dire ça.

- Bon, on a plus à être triste parce qu'on est ensemble maintenant. Et ma maman nous attend pour qu'on aille jouer!, dit Kurt, pointant l'endroit où sa maman parlait avec une autre mère.

- D'accord.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la maman de Kurt. Elle se retourna et leur sourit.

- Alors c'est toi Blaine?, demanda sa maman.

- Ouais, c'est lui Blaine, dis Kurt en hochant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas venir au parc avant parce que sa grand-maman lui rendait visite.

- Je comprends parfaitement, sourit-elle. Allons-y alors! Ton papa a fait des sandwiches pour vous deux.

- Est-ce qu'ils seront en forme de triangle? Kurt devait en être certain, car il était convaincu que les sandwiches carrés ne sont pas aussi bon que ceux en triangle.

- N'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait toujours?, lui dit sa maman, les menant vers l'extérieur du parc.

Ils suivirent la maman de Kurt hors du parc, descendirent la rue et marchèrent sur quelques pâtés de maisons afin d'atteindre la leur. Lorsque la maman de Kurt versa de l'eau dans sa tasse de thé et que son papa apporta le plateau de sandwiches, Blaine ne dit pas un mot et garda sa tête penchée jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à l'intérieur.

- Tes parents sont vraiment chouettes, commenta Blaine tandis que Kurt se servait un sandwich triangulaire.

- Ouais, ils sont chouettes plupart du temps. Sauf quand je fais une bêtise, enfin…

- Je crois pas qu'il y ai un papa ou une maman qui soient gentil quand on fait des bêtises.

Kurt approuva de la tête et pris une bouchée de son sandwich. Il remarqua que Blaine ne faisait que fixer le plateau, lichant ses petites babines, mais ne semblait pas se servir.

Mais Kurt se dit qu'on lui avait surement enseigné les bonnes manières, parce que sa maman les lui avait enseigné et la politesse dit qu'il ne faut pas se servir avant que quelqu'un nous le dise.

- Tu peux en prendre, dit Kurt poliment. C'est pour nous deux. Et t'as l'air d'avoir faim.

- Pour de vrai?, demanda Blaine, l'espoir illuminant ses grands yeux ronds.

- De vrai, de vrai.

- Merci, dit Blaine, et ouais, se dit Kurt, il s'était juste fait enseigner les bonnes manières.

Blaine se pris un sandwich et le mastiqua lentement.

Il ne dit pas à Kurt qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, depuis que sa grand-mère était partie.

- Alors, c'est qui que tu veux jouer pour la dinette ?, demanda Kurt à son ami. Tu veux toujours être le prince Éric?

- Et si on était tout les deux des princesses?, imagina Blaine. On pourra se raconter tout ce qui se passe avec nos princes et nos méchantes belles-mères et tout.

- D'accord!, approuva joyeusement Kurt, nettoyant les miettes sur ses mains. Reste ici, j'ai des couronnes de princesses!

Kurt se précipita dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit un joli coffre et en ressortit ses deux couronnes préférées. Il laissera Blaine porter sa favorite, décida-t-il, parce que c'est ça que font les amis, pas vrai? Ils se partagent leurs trucs préférés. Il se dépêcha de retourner à l'extérieur et donna une couronne à Blaine.

Sans que Kurt ne puisse le remarquer, Blaine emballa un triangle de sandwich dans une petite serviette et la rangea dans sa poche pour plus tard, quand il sera chez lui.

Ils jouèrent à la dinette plus d'une heure, Kurt jouant Cendrillon et Blaine jouant Ariel. Ils partagèrent du thé (qui était en fait de l'eau, mais ils étaient bien capable de faire semblant), des petits biscuits et portèrent fièrement leur couronnes. Ils chantèrent même des chansons de la Petite Sirène, sautant partout dans la cours, recréèrent des scènes du film, rigolant et piaillant de la façon dont seuls les enfants heureux sont capables.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine du retourner chez lui.

- Ma maman ou mon papa peut te reconduire, dit Kurt. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à marcher si longtemps. Et tu risquerais de te perdre, parce que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici.

Blaine regarda le soleil couchant et observa les alentours, et Kurt vit qu'il réalisait que, non, il ne savait pas où il était et qu'il pourrait _vraiment_ se perdre.

- Tout va bien, dit Kurt lorsque Blaine eu l'air d'avoir plutôt peur. On peut te ramener chez toi.

La petite poitrine de Blaine trembla d'une respiration nerveuse, mais il hocha la tête quand même. Kurt couru à l'intérieur afin de dire à ses parents que Blaine devait retourner à sa maison, mais qu'il ne voulait pas marcher parce qu'il pourrait se perdre vraiment beaucoup et que Kurt ne voulait pas tellement que son nouvel ami que son nouvel ami ne s'égare complètement.

La maman de Kurt pris alors ses clés et elle, Kurt et Blaine s'entassèrent dans sa voiture. Blaine couina son adresse quand elle la lui demanda et Kurt remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est vraiment loin, commenta-t-elle. Tu marches pour aller au parc tout les jours?

- O-ouais, lui avoua Blaine. C'est pas si loin. Mon père travaille beaucoup, comme ma maman, Alors ils ne peuvent pas me reconduire.

- Hum.

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit et Kurt vit que Blaine était soulagé quand elle ne lui pose pas d'autres questions. Kurt trouva que la route n'est pas si longue, mais ils traversèrent deux autres voisinages avant d'arriver à la maison de Blaine. Kurt trouva que la maison était petite, mais son papa lui avait toujours dit que des petits pots venaient les meilleurs onguents et Kurt croyait à cela parce que Blaine était très petit, même s'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient le même âge, et que Blaine était son super ami.

- Blaine, mon chou, dit la maman de Kurt, sortant un bout de papier et un stylo de son sac à main. Elle gribouilla quelque chose sur le papier et lui tendit. C'est notre numéro de téléphone. Si tu as besoin que moi ou le papa de Kurt vienne te chercher pour t'amener quelque part, même si c'est juste au parc, n'hésite pas à appeler et on viendra.

Blaine fut sans voix, mais il pris toutefois le papier.

- Alors tu n'auras plus besoin de marcher longtemps, conclu Kurt. On pourra se voir bien plus souvent.

Blaine hocha sa petite tête frisée et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Me-merci.

La maman de Kurt lui sourit tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

- On pourra jouer ensemble demain?, demanda Kurt à son ami.

- Je l'espère, dit Blaine. L'école commence bientôt, et on pourra plus se voir au parc à chaque jour.

- Mais on va aller à la même école, pas vrai?, demanda Kurt, commençant à paniquer. Tu vas aller à l'école?

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent tristes et il secoua sa tête.

- Mon père et ma mère me font l'école à la maison.

- Mais t'as dit que ton papa et ta maman travaillent beaucoup, lui fit remarquer Kurt. Comment ils peuvent te faire l'école à la maison s'ils sont au travail?

- C'est ça qu'ils ont toujours fait, dis Blaine en haussant les épaules. Il remarqua alors que le soleil était presque couché. Je-je dois y aller, mon père doit bientôt arriver. Je vais tout faire pour qu'on se voie demain.

- Ah, d'accord, dit Kurt, chagriné. Il tendit sa main d'où il était assit dans la voiture.

Blaine afficha un faible petit sourire et se pencha afin de serrer les doigts de Kurt.

- Bye, Kurt.

- Bye, Blaine.

Blaine retira sa main de celle de Kurt et ferma la porte de la voiture. Kurt le regarda se précipiter vers sa maison et disparaitre à l'intérieur.

- Blaine aime ça quand on se prend la main, expliqua Kurt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur maison. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

- J'ai remarqué ça, lui dit sa maman. Est-ce que tu aimes ça, tenir la main de Blaine?

Kurt hocha la tête, reposant sa tête contre la fenêtre.

- Ouais. J'aime quand on se tient la main. Je pense pas qu'il y a un tas de personnes qui la lui tienne.

- C'est très triste.

- Je trouve aussi, affirma avec toute les connaissances que possède un enfant de sept ans. Je pense que tout le monde devrait avoir quelqu'un qu'il peut lui tenir les mains. Et nos mains vont vraiment très bien ensemble.

Du siège arrière où Kurt était assit, il ne put pas voir le mince sourire sur le visage de sa maman et la petite larme au coin de son œil de sa maman. Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

><p>Le numéro de téléphone bouleversa un tantinet leur routine. Blaine appelait toujours Kurt après l'heure du diner et sa maman et venaient le chercher tout de suite. Parfois ils allaient jouer au parc, mais la plupart du temps ils restaient dans la cour de Kurt et organisaient des dinettes, jouent à faire semblant et chantent leurs chansons préférées. Kurt remarqua que Blaine avait arrêté de porter ses vieux vêtements, ceux qui étaient trop grands ou trop petits, et qu'il portait toujours ses chaussures. Il était content pour Blaine, car il croyait que c'est important que tout le monde ait des vêtements à sa taille.<p>

Cependant, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. L'été se terminait et l'école commencait.

- Comment s'est passé ta première journée à l'école?, lui demanda Blaine lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur leur balançoire.

- C'était ordinaire, répondit le petit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Je pensais que t'aimais ça l'école, dit Blaine. Tu l'avais dit.

- J'aime apprendre des choses, approuva Kurt. Mais je n'ai pas d'amis comme toi à l'école.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, des amis comme moi?

- De bons amis qui ne se moquent pas de moi, expliqua Kurt.

- Pourquoi ils se moqueraient de toi?, se demanda Blaine.

- Je crois que c'est parce que je suis… différent, admit Kurt. Parce que je n'aime pas le genre de trucs que les autres garçons aiment. Ils disent que j'aime des trucs de filles. Comme les dinettes.

- C'est un truc de filles les dinettes?, demanda Blaine.

- Ça doit.

- Bien, j'aime les dinettes aussi, dit Blaine. J'adore nos dinettes. Elles sont très chouettes. Alors… on peut être différents ensemble.

- Vraiment?, dit Kurt, de l'espoir dans sa voix.

- Vraiment, dit Blaine, suivit d'un faible sourire.

Kurt sourit à son tour et ils commencèrent à se balancer doucement, main dans la main. Kurt était très heureux de savoir que ça ne dérange pas Blaine d'être différent. Il n'y a rien de pire que de se sentir seul au monde. Il était content de ne plus l'être.

- Et de ton côté?, le questionna Kurt. Comment c'était l'école à la maison?

- Ennuyant, lui dit Blaine. Toute la journée, je fais juste des cahiers d'exercices.

Kurt fronça son nez.

- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air amusant.

- Ça l'est pas. J'aime beaucoup lire. Mais je déteste les cahiers d'exercices.

- J'aime lire aussi!, s'exclama Kurt. C'est quoi que tu aimes lire?

- Plein de choses différentes, dit Blaine, excité, tandis que leur balançoires s'arrêtaient. Même si j'ai pas beaucoup de livres. Mais je peux les lire des tas de fois.

- Tu devrais aller à la bibliothèque! Il y a plein de livres à la bibliothèque. J'y vais avec ma maman parfois. Tu devrais venir avec nous la prochaine fois. On passe la journée_ entière_ dans la bibliothèque.

- Mais tu es à l'école toute la journée, remarqua Blaine.

- On peut y aller en fin de semaine, dit Kurt. On peut y aller, tu pourras lire, tu pourras me dire ce que tu as appris dans tes cahiers d'exercices , je pourrai te dire ce que j'ai appris à l'école et on pourra être… comme des professeurs! On peut jouer à l'école!

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment! Ça va être amusant!

Le sourire de Blaine était énorme et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand Blaine souriait comme ça, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

* * *

><p>Et cela devint leur quotidien. Blaine restait chez lui, remplissant ses cahiers d'exercices. Kurt allait à l'école tout les jours. Mais, après l'école, ils jouaient ensemble et papotaient sur ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ils jouaient à la maison, ils jouaient à l'école, ils jouaient au papa et à la maman, ils jouaient aux frères, ils jouaient au professeur et à l'élève et Kurt enseignait à Blaine à lire l'heure d'une horloge.<p>

- On peut pas être deux papas?, demanda un jour Blaine alors que Kurt posait un ourson sur une des chaises de sa petite table. On fait toujours jouer un papa et une maman, mais on peut pas être deux papas à la place?

Kurt s'arrêta un instant car il n'avait jamais vue deux papas auparavant. Il avait seulement vue un papa et une maman. Il y avait des enfants qui n'ont qu'une maman et il y avait aussi un garçon dans sa classe qui n'avait qu'un papa.

- Est-ce que ça se peut dans la vraie vie?, se demanda Kurt.

- J'sais pas, dit Blaine.

- Hum. Bien, mon papa m'a déjà dit que quand deux personnes s'aiment, ils se marient. Parce qu'être marié, c'est comme la meilleure façon de dire « Je t'aime ».

- Un papa et un papa peuvent s'aimer, pas vrai?, essaya Blaine afin de résoudre leur dilemme. Ils peuvent se dire « Je t'aime ».

- Je crois que oui, dit Kurt. Je vois pas pourquoi ça se pourrait pas. Je pense pas qu'ils pourraient avoir des bébés par exemple.

- …Pourquoi pas?

Kurt haussa ses petits sourcils et se dit bien que, ouais, ça serait plus approprié si Blaine savait aussi d'où viennent les bébés. Alors, il lui expliqua tout ce que son papa et sa maman lui avaient dit, et lorsqu'il eu terminé, le visage de Blaine afficha un air dégouté.

- Dégueu!

- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

- Je pense pas que j'aurai envie de faire ça…

- Moi, non plus, approuva fermement Kurt. Mais si c'est la maman qui porte le bébé dans son ventre, alors les papas peuvent pas avoir de bébés ensemble.

Blaine fronça ses petits sourcils foncés.

- Et s'ils empruntaient une maman?

- Hum. Et elle porterait le bébé dans son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand?

- Ouais, dans ce genre.

- Ça sonne comme une super idée, approuva Kurt. Alors notre bébé, il pointa son doigts vers l'ours en peluche, vient du ventre d'une maman, mais c'est nous qui prenons soins de lui.

- Ouais! On peut être ses papas!

Même si Blaine n'apprenait pas autant que lui à l'école, Kurt trouvait qu'il était très brillant. Il avait toujours des bonnes idées.

* * *

><p>La plupart des fins de semaine, la maman de Kurt emmenait Kurt et Blaine à la bibliothèque pour toute la matinée du samedi. Ils prenaient place à une petite table et se lisaient des histoires, des paragraphes de leurs livres préférés. Kurt devait aider Blaine pour les mots compliqués, mais Kurt n'avait jamais au grand jamais pensé que Blaine était stupide. Seulement, il savait que les cahiers d'exercices n'aidaient pas Blaine à mieux lire et Kurt était très content de l'aider.<p>

Quelques samedi, la maman de Kurt les amenait diner, et parfois même elle leur préparait un piquenique.

Et c'était ce qu'ils étaient, Kurt et Blaine. Ils aimaient jouer à faire semblant, ils aimaient lire et ils aimaient s'enseigner des trucs. Ils aimaient rigoler et ils aimaient en venir à leur propre conclusion quand un problème se pointait. Ils aimaient se tenir la main et ils avaient du plaisir ensemble. Les parents de Kurt ne posaient jamais de questions sur la vie de famille de Blaine, mais ils allaient tout le temps le chercher quand il appelait. Ils s'assuraient toujours que son ventre était plein lorsqu'il retournait chez lui. Il prenait autant soins de lui que de leur propre fils.

Les mois passèrent.

Un beau jour de novembre, Kurt et Blaine étaient au parc, assis au bout de la glissade, hanche contre minuscule hanche. Il faisait vraiment, vraiment froid, et la veste de Blaine n'était pas chaude du tout. Kurt n'aperçu pas son père observer les deux garçons, l'inquiétude accablant ses traits.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir très froid, dit Kurt, remarquant le nez rougit et les dents qui claquaient de son ami.

Blaine hocha de la tête, tremblotant.

- Ou-ouais…

- T'as pas une plus grosse veste?, demanda Kurt. Pour quand il fait assez froid pour neiger?

- Non, frissonna Blaine. C'est la seule veste que j'ai.

Le sourire disparu du visage de Kurt.

- Je peux t'en donner une des miennes, offrit Kurt. J'en ai des tas. Tu peux en avoir une. Je vais te la donner demain.

- T-t'es pas obligé, répondit Blaine, frottant ses mains contre son abdomen.

- T'es mon meilleur ami, lui confit Kurt. Si j'ai envie je peux te donner des choses.

Blaine tourna sa tête rapidement, fixant Kurt avec des yeux ébahis.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami?

- Bien oui, dit Kurt, certain de l'avoir déjà dis. Je te l'avais jamais dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami?

- Non, murmura Blaine.

- Bien, tu l'es.

La respiration de Blaine sembla saccadée et puis, dans l'air glacial de novembre, il sourit.

- Tu es aussi mon meilleur ami, Kurt.

- Meilleurs amis, approuva Kurt. Alors… maintenant qu'on est meilleurs amis… et que tu as vraiment froid…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Quand j'ai vraiment froid, ma maman me tient dans ses bras. Ou mon papa me tient dans ses bras. Ça me fait avoir chaud vraiment vite. Alors je peux te tenir dans mes bras. Si tu veux, se dépêcha de dire Kurt car il savait que Blaine n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup de contacts physiques excepté quand ils se tenaient la main. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais tu es pas obligé si ça te tente pas.

- N-non, ça me va…dit doucement Blaine. Tu peux me tenir dans tes bras si tu veux.

Kurt sourit parce que, en fait, il fallait qu'il l'admette, ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait voulu donner un câlin à Blaine, encore plus quand Blaine avait ses yeux tristes. Sa maman lui donnait des câlins lorsqu'il était triste, et cela le rendait bien plus calme, en sécurité et heureux. Il aimerait juste que Blaine soit heureux, aussi.

Parce que Blaine était vraiment son meilleur ami. Et c'est ça que font les meilleurs amis.

Alors il enveloppa les épaules frissonnantes de Blaine de son petit bras et l'amena contre lui jusqu'à ce que la tête frisée de Blaine repose sur ses épaules. Il serra fort son ami tandis qu'il glissait son autre main autours des doigts glacés de Blaine.

- C'est beaucoup plus chaud comme ça, chuchota Blaine. Merci.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, dit simplement Kurt, appuyant sa tête sur celle de Blaine. Les meilleurs amis prennent soins de leurs meilleurs amis.

- J'espère que tu seras mon meilleur ami pour la vie, dit Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête contre la touffe de cheveux foncés de Blaine et commença à balancer ses pieds.

Du coin de l'aire de jeux, son papa afficha un air curieux. Plus tard, dans la voiture, après avoir ramené Blaine chez lui, Kurt annonça à son papa qu'il allait donner un de ses gros manteaux à Blaine demain.

- Blaine n'as pas son propre manteau?, lui demanda son papa.

- Non, pas un assez gros pour quand il fait assez froid pour neiger. Comme aujourd'hui, il faisait super froid. Alors je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras, expliqua Kurt. Pareil que toi quand tu me serres dans tes bras quand il fait froid parce que c'est plus chaud comme ça.

- J'ai vu ça, dit le papa de Kurt. C'était très gentil de ta part.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, on est gentil avec ses meilleurs amis, Kurt hocha la tête, parce s'il n'avait pas dit avant à Blaine qu'il était son meilleur ami, d'autres personnes pouvaient ne pas être au courant aussi. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qui était son meilleur ami. Blaine étaient une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il connaissait.

Et les meilleurs amis s'entraident, s'assurent qu'ils sont au chaud et qu'ils sont heureux. C'était la chose la plus juste à faire aux yeux de Kurt.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure : Je veux seulement signaler que ce n'est pas mon but de dénigrer l'enseignement à la maison. Je veux démontrer que les parents de Blaine sont négligents dans plusieurs aspects de sa vie, c'est tout.<p> 


	3. À travers les arbres

Un beau jour de printemps, la maman et le papa de Kurt les emmenèrent, Blaine et lui dans un endroit très charmant où ils pourraient s'amuser entre les arbres pendant que les adultes restaient assis sur la couverture d'un pique nique. Ce n'est pas vraiment un parc, se dit Kurt, car il n'y avait pas de modules de jeux, et ce n'est pas non plus une forêt, car l'espace n'était pas tellement grand. Mais c'était très joli et la lumière du soleil perçait au travers des arbres feuillus, réchauffant son visage.

Kurt arrêta de courir, lorsqu'il entendit Blaine respirer d'une façon étrange, plié en deux et semblant souffrir d'une une douleur atroce.

- Blaine?, tenta Kurt, tu vas bien?

Blaine se remit sur pieds et se pencha abruptement contre un arbre énorme. Sa respiration continuait de siffler, la douleur était présente sur son visage et Kurt ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher mon papa?, demanda Kurt doucement concluant intérieurement que ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour parler trop fort.

- Non, répondit Blaine en secouant la tête, serrant sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, alors?, demanda Kurt, se rapprochant de lui près de l'arbre, hors de la vue de ses parents.

Blaine afficha cette expression inconfortable à laquelle Kurt était habitué, celle qui signifie qu'il ne voulais pas parler de quelque chose. Mais Blaine n'avait pas l'air bien du tout et Kurt voulait seulement le voir sourire à nouveau.

- Tu peux tout me dire, tu es mon meilleur ami, lui rappela Kurt.

Au début, Blaine sembla un peu nerveux, et il commença à se mâchouiller les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole. Cependant, il ferma ses yeux et sembla sur le point de prendre une grande) décision.

- C'est un secret, murmura Blaine. Il faut pas que tu le dises à quelqu'un. Même pas ton père ou ta mère.

C'était la première fois que Kurt devait garder un secret, du moins face à ses parents. Mais Blaine ne semblait pas rigoler et Kurt voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- D'accord, dit Kurt. Je te promet que je vais rien dire.

Blaine regarda aux alentours, s'assurant que le papa et la maman de Kurt ne pouvait pas les voir, puis il se retourna vers Kurt. Il remonta le devant de son chandail.

- Oh mon dieu, dit Kurt, presque sans voix. Qu-qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Kurt ne se gêna pas pour fixer la multitude d'ecchymoses qui jonchaient la poitrine et le ventre maigrelet de Blaine. Il pouvait voir le faible contour de ses côtes et l'une d'entre elles semblait enflée. Il tendit sa main, mais se retint lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le toucher.

- Tu dois jurer de ne rien dire, dit Blaine, la respiration saccadée. Tu dois me le jurer.

- Je le jure, dit rapidement Kurt. Il garderait tout les secrets que Blaine lui confiera.

Blaine relâcha son chandail.

- Mon père a lancé une chaise sur moi.

Les yeux de Kurt devinrent aussi grands que ceux de Bambi et il ouvrit grand sa bouche.

- T-ton père?

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Il avait bu un tas de bière et il-il m'a poussé contre le mur et après il a... ouais. Il devient tellement furieux des fois.

- Je crois pas que les mamans et les papas sont supposés lancer des choses à leurs enfants, enfin, lui fit remarquer Kurt. Blaine, c'est vraiment pas joli.

- Je sais, dit Blaine. Ça fait mal, aussi. Des fois ça fait mal quand je respire.

- Peut-être que tu as quelque chose de brisé dans ta poitrine?

Blaine haussa des épaules.

- Ils m'amènent pas chez le médecin.

- C'est pas bien, affirma Kurt. On est toujours supposé aller chez le médecin quand on est malade ou qu'on s'est fait vraiment mal.

- Bien ils ne le feront pas, déclara Blaine.

- Blaine, je... je crois pas... je pense que tu devrais le dire à quelqu'un.

- Non!, se dépêcha de dire Blaine. Tu avais promis que tu dirais rien!

- Je-je vais pas faire ça, lui dit Kurt. Mais toi, tu peux.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, lui confit Blaine. Je veux pas que quelqu'un sache que je suis pas gentil.

Blaine glissa contre l'arbre afin de s'asseoir, grimaçant faiblement.

Kurt le fixa comme si une deuxième tête avait pousser sur ses épaules parce que, voyons, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il penser que Blaine n'était pas gentil? Il était toujours si agréable, si poli et il ne se moquait jamais de personne.

- Je-je comprend pas, dit Kurt au bout d'un moment, s'agenouillant sur le sol.

- J'ai crié sur mon père, Kurt, expliqua Blaine. Il me criait des choses et je lui ai répondu en criant. Il ne faut _jamais_ répondre en criant. Jamais. Alors j'ai..j'ai été puni. Et il a lancé la chaise.

- Mais... mon papa me lance jamais des choses, même s'il est fâche, dit Kurt.

- Tout les papas sont différents, dit Blaine judicieusement. Le mien est juste méchant.

- Est-ce que ta maman a vue?

- Ouais. Elle m'a porté à ma chambre et m'a dit de me coucher.

- Elle aurait dû te mener chez le médecin.

- Bien elle l'a pas fait!, répondit de façon Blaine . Et tu peux le dire à personne parce que je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache!

Kurt recula d'un coup, le dos tombant sur le sol. Des larmes remplissèrent ses yeux. Blaine ne lui avait jamais crié dessus, il n'avait simplement jamais crié avant. Alors pourquoi criait-il sur lui?

-J-j'ai dit que j'allais pas faire ça, dit Kurt la voix brisée, baissant la tête. J'ai dit que j'allais pas briser ta promesse, je l'ai juré. Désolé.

- Kurt...

Mais Kurt ne leva pas la tête, il ne fit que pleurer, presque silencieusement et se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air _bébé _parce ça faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pleurer, sauf pour la fois qu'il s'était fait bousculé à l'école et qu'il s'était horriblement égratigné le genou. Il détestait pleurer devant Blaine, parce que Blaine était si fort et si calme. En plus, Blaine était son meilleur ami, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il cri?

- Je m'excuse, dit Blaine doucement, s'approchant et enveloppant Kurt dans un câlin tout doux, s'assurant qu'il ne le serrait pas trop fort de peur de se faire encore plus mal.

- Je voulais pas crier. J'ai juste eu peur que tu ailles le dire à quelqu'un.

- Mais je-je vais pas f-faire ça..., Kurt bégaya contre l'épaule de son ami. Je te l'ai promis.

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé, soupira Blaine.

- Tu es-tu es encore mon meilleur ami, pas vrai?, demanda Kurt, plein d'espoir , se détachant de Blaine et essuyant ses larmes. Parce que je veux pas qu'on soit plus des meilleurs amis.

- On sera toujours des meilleurs amis, lui promit Blaine. Pour la vie entière.

Kurt acquiesça , puis il sentit les mains de Blaine enlever les siennes de ses joues afin de les serrer. Cela réussit à le calmer. Quand ses mains étaient dans celles de Blaine, tout semblait plus joyeux.

- On devrait avoir un truc secret d'amitié, dit Blaine, souriant. Quelque chose qui est juste pour nous.

- Comme une poignée de main?, renifla Kurt.

- Non, c'est trop ennuyeux. Y'a beaucoup de gens qui font ça. Notre truc devrait être unique.

Kurt réfléchit quelques instants, puis ses petits yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis des bisous d'Esquimaux?

- C'est quoi ça?, demanda Blaine.

- C'est quand tu donnes des bisous avec le nez. Comme les Esquimaux. Ils sont trop emmitouflés pour s'embrasser pour de vrai, alors ils doivent s'embrasser avec le nez.

- Comment un nez peu embrasser un autre nez?

- Comme ça, dit Kurt, s'approchant vers Blaine et appuyant ses mains sur ses épaules osseuses. Il pencha sa tête et frotta son nez contre celui de Blaine.

Il se retira, pour apercevoir que Blaine affichait une mine surprise avec ses yeux et sa bouche grand ouverts. Kurt se dit que c'était surement la premiere fois que quelqu'un s'était approché si près de son visage, mais puisqu'ils étaient des meilleurs amis, ils avaient le droit.

- C'est ça un bisou d'Esquimaux, lui dit Kurt.

Blaine ne fit qu'acquiescer, ses yeux toujours aussi surpris.

- Ça peut être notre truc secret d'amitié. C'est super.

Quand ils quittèrent l'endroit charmant où ils s'étaient amusés entre les arbres, Kurt tint sa promesse.

* * *

><p>- Tu es certain que tu veux pas rentrer chez moi?, demanda Kurt quelques semaines plus tard. C'est vrai, ça fait une éternité) qu'on est amis. Je crois même pas que ta maman ou ton papa vont s'en rendre compte si tu viens à l'intérieur ou pas.<p>

Blaine joua nerveusement avec l'extrémité de son chandail.

- Ça-ça doit...

- Bien, ils le savent que tu viens ici, genre, presque tout les jours?

Blaine haussa des épaules.

- J'sais pas.

- Ils savent pas c'est où que tu vas à tout les jours?, demanda Kurt, ses yeux sortant presque de leur orbite.

- En fait, il me le demande pas vraiment. Je pars, juste. J'aime pas ça, rester à la maison.

C'est vrai, pensa Kurt, si son papa lui lançait des chaises à la figure, il ne voudrait pas vraiment rester à la maison non plus.

- Allez, on va à l'intérieur. Ma maman fait de la bonne limonade. dit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine afin de le mener à l'intérieur.

Blaine observa attentivement la pièce, ses yeux absorbant tout sur leur passage. Kurt savait que la maison de Blaine était plus petite que la sienne, mais c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été dans une autre maison que la sienne. Mais encore là, connaissant les parents de Blaine, c'était probablement vrai.

- Papa, on peut avoir de la limonade?, demanda Kurt à son père, qui était assis sur un fauteuil en train de regarder le baseball à la télévision.

- Bien sur, fiston. Oh, salut Blaine.

- B'jour monsieur, le salua Blaine, à peine audible.

Blaine suivit Kurt dans la cuisine, puis Kurt poussa un petit tabouret près du comptoir afin d'être capable de monter chercher deux verres.

- Ta maison est très jolie, dit Blaine. Je l'aime.

- Merci, dit Kurt, descendant du tabouret. Tiens, prend ça pendant que je vais chercher le pichet.

Blaine tint les verres tandis que Kurt trottait vers le réfrigérateur, pour en sortir un pichet de limonade fraiche. Il en versa un peu dans chaque verre que Blaine tenait pour ensuite le reposer dans le réfrigérateur.

- Allez, je vais te montrer ma chambre, dit Kurt, agitant sa main afin que Blaine le suive le long du couloir. Il ouvra grand la porte de sa chambre.

- Wow, tu en as beaucoup des choses,s'émerveilla Blaine.

- Mon papa dit que je suis gâté, dit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est eux qui continuent de m'acheter des trucs.

- Et t 'as des tas de films et t'as une télé et... c'est quoi ça?, demanda Blaine, pointant un petit bureau recouvert de billes.

Kurt déposa son verre sur sa table de chevet.

- Oh. C'est que, eum, je fais des bracelets et des colliers et des trucs comme ça des fois. Avec des fils et des billes. J'aime ça le bricolage, ce genre de trucs.

Blaine déposa son verre à son tour et se dirigea vers la table. Il déploya sa main afin de prendre une des billes, l'observant dans sa paume.

- Merci, chuchota Kurt. C'est vraiment pas tout le monde qui aime tout ça.

- Ouais, mais on est différent ensemble, tu t'en souviens?, lui rappela Blaine, replaçant la bille sur la table. Ça te dirais de me fabriquer quelque chose?

- Euh... d'accord. Qu'est ce - qu'est ce que tu aimerais?

- Tu pourrais me faire un bracelet? Comme un bracelet d'amitié? Je le mettrais tout le temps, tous les jours, dit Blaine.

- Ouais, hocha de la tête Kurt, je vais t'en faire un.

- Mais je veux que ça soit une surprise, dit Blaine avec le sourire, comme ça je vais pas savoir comment il est jusqu'à ce que tu me le donnes.

- Ok, je vais faire ça.

Blaine se pencha soudainement et donna un énorme câlin à Kurt, si serré que Kurt avait de la peine à respirer. Mais puisque que Blaine était si confortable, Kurt lui rendit le câlin aussi fort.

- Tu es la plus chouette personne du monde entier.

Kurt ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça, alors il ne fit qu'acquiescer contre la tête de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait sans Blaine comme meilleur ami. En fait, il était certain qu'il mourrait d'une affreuse, longue et douloureuse mort et ça serait vraiment, vraiment pas bien.

- Blaine?, demanda Kurt lorsqu'il fut libéré de son ami. Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, c'est sur.

- Ton papa... Est ce que ton papa continue de te faire mal? Comme quand il t'a lancé la chaise?

- Eum... Pas dernièrement. Pas depuis que c'est arrivé.

Le visage de Kurt afficha un petit sourire.

- C'est bien.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça?

- C'est juste que... j'aime pas ça, imaginer que tu as mal. Mon cœur devient tout drôle et ça me donne mal au ventre, admit Kurt tout bas. J'ai peur pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Blaine, prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes. Je vais bien. J'irais toujours bien.

- Mais s'il fait quelque chose de trop méchant? Et que je ne pourrait plus jamais te voir?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je serais toujours là. Tout le temps.

Kurt n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais il hocha sa petite tête tout de même.

* * *

><p><strong>NDLT:<strong> Je suis désolée pour l'énorme délai! Mais le chapitre 4 s'en vient bientôt, je vous le promet.

Aussi, est ce que vous avez un tumblr? Si ça vous tente, vous pouvez me suivre, mon URL c'est http:/ beautifully2odd .tumblr. com/ (enlevez les espaces) !

Je vais vous suivre aussi, je suis personne de francophone à date! :)

**Un énorme merci à ma beta, Axelle!**


	4. Le temps des mauvaises choses

NDLT: Hello tout le monde! OUF, ça fait longtemps! Désolée, je suis très occupée, et blahblahblah... Enfin, c'est là! Je vais essayer que le prochain prenne moins de temps. Attention: Ce chapitre n'a pas de beta, donc ça se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes. Aussi, notez que je suis Québécoise, donc certaines expressions, comme "dîner" pour "déjeuner" en France, sont là. Voilà! Je vous aimes tous! (Et si vous le pouvez, allez féliciter beautifulwhatsyourhurry (qui est maintenant sur ) pour son fabuleux talent.)

Le petit Kurt avait 8 ans lorsqu'il reçu un appel de Blaine un dimanche matin. Il fut immédiatement perplexe, parce que Blaine n'appelait jamais les dimanches. Ils passaient toujours leur dimanche à la maison en famille (même si Blaine n'aimait pas vraiment cela).

- Oui allo?, répondit Kurt au téléphone.

- Kurt?

-Blaine?

- Est-est ce que ton papa ou ta maman peut venir me chercher?

- Qu'est ce qui va pas, Blaine?, demanda Kurt, car Blaine semblait vraiment, vraiment pas dans son assiette.

- M-mon papa a bu toute-toute la nuit et il hurle et il lance des choses et il..il...

- Il a fait quoi, lui pressa Kurt. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé?

- Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais il a frappé ma maman trop fort et elle veut plus se réveiller.

Le coeur de Kurt s'arrêta.

- Est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle respire encore?

- Ouais, dit Blaine tout bas et immédiatement, Kurt soupira de soulagement.

- Est-ce que ton père t'a fait mal?, demanda Kurt, car il était terrifié.

- Pas-pas beaucoup. Mais je vais bien, juste... je t'en pris, je t'en pris viens me chercher. S'il-te-plait, j'ai tellement peur...

Puis, il entendit Blaine pleurer à l'autre bout de la ligne et il _détestait_ ça quand Blaine pleurait.

- Je vais le dire à ma mère et mon père, okay? On arrive très bientôt. Tous va bien aller.

- D'accord, chuchota Blaine.

Kurt raccrocha et se précipita vers le salon.

- Il faut allez chercher Blaine, son père lui a fait mal!

- Quoi?, son père répondit, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

Ses parents étaient déjà debout et son père rafla rapidement ses clés de voitures sur la table de la cuisine.

- Son père a trop bu et Blaine a dit qu'il... qu'il a frappé sa mère et qu'il lui a fait mal aussi, mais il a pas dit comment.

- Kurt, je veux que tu restes ici avec ta mère, lui dit sont père.

- Non! C'est mon ami! Il a dit qu'il fallait que je-

- Kurt, mon chou, ton père à raison, lui dit sa mère en l'entourant d'un câlin.

- Non, laisse moi y aller! Je veux le voir!, pleura Kurt, tentant de se détacher des bras de sa mère. Je veux voir Blaine!

- Tu vas le voir, mon chéri, dit sa mère, essayant de le calmer tandis que son père sortait par la porte d'entrée.

- Non! Non! Blaine m'a dit qu'il allais toujours être mon ami! Il faut que j'aille l'aider!

- Kurt, ce n'est pas une situation qui requiert ta présence, c'est une situation qui requiert la présence d'un adulte. Peut-être que Blaine doit aller à l'hôpital.

- S'il-te-plait, maman, laisse moi y aller! S'il-te-plait!

Kurt implora, supplia afin d'aller voir son ami, mais pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas aller l'aider? Il pouvait aider, il le pouvait! Il se tortilla dans l'emprise de sa mère, mais elle ne le laissait pas tranquille.

- S'il-te-plait, pleurnicha Kurt, ses pleurs si intenses qu'il avait du mal à respirer. S'il-te-plait, maman, j'ai besoin de le voir.

- Je sais, mon coeur, je sais. Tu vas le voir bientôt, je te le promet.

Pourtant, Kurt n'eu pas l'occasion de voir Blaine.

Son père revint à la maison un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi et Kurt était endormis sur l'extrémité du divan, sa tête contre les genoux de sa mère. Son père s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua afin de le réveiller.

- Kurt, dit-il doucement.

- Papa?, Kurt demanda, ensommeillé. Il est où Blaine? Il est pas revenu avec toi?

- Non, dit son père, secouant sa tête. Fiston, Blaine a été emmené par la protection de la jeunesse.

Kurt se redressa rapidement, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. "Été emmené" était tout ce qu'il avait compris.

- C'est qui, eux? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Il est où, Blaine?

- Kurt, son père lui faisait beaucoup de mal et sa mère ne s'occupait pas de lui. Il ne pouvait plus rester chez lui, son père lui expliqua.

- Maintenant il va venir habiter avec nous, c'est ça?, demanda Kurt, plein d'espoir. Il est toujours ici de toutes façons, il peut partager ma chambre. Il peut! On va être comme des frères et-

- Non, mon chou, c'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, lui dit doucement sa mère.

- Je comprend rien, pleurnicha Kurt. Je comprend rien...

Des flots de larmes descendent le long de son petit visage rouge. Kurt les essuya furieusement. Blaine était _son_ ami et qui étaient ces gens pour venir le prendre?

- Blaine va avoir une nouvelle famille, dit son père. Une meilleure que celle d'avant.

- Mais si- mais s'il l'emmène loin d'ici et je le vois plus jamais?

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit son père. Je vais m'assurer que l'on connaisse l'endroit de sa nouvelle famille.

- Kurt? Mon bébé, est-ce que tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le père de Blaine?, demanda sa mère. On sait que sa famille n'était pas très riche, mais est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autres choses?

Kurt mordit ses lèvres tellement fort qu'elles commencèrent presque à saigner. Son père tendit sa main afin de l'arrêter.

- Kurt, il faut que tu répondes à ta mère, lui dit son père.

- C'est un secret, il faut pas que je le dise, dit Kurt. J'ai promis.

- Parfois il faut partager les secrets, lui dit sa mère. Parfois, si tu partages un secret, ça peut aider quelqu'un.

- Mais- mais ils l'ont déjà emporté avec eux, essaya de raisonner Kurt. Il ne voulait pas briser la confiance de son ami. Il avait _juré_. Ça change rien si je le dit maintenant.

- Exactement, dit son père rapidement. Alors c'est correct si tu nous le dit maintenant.

Oh. Bien, quand son père le formulait comme ça, ça faisait quand même du sens. S'ils avaient déjà pris Blaine et qu'ils savaient déjà comment les parents de Blaine étaient méchants avec lui, s'était correct de dire le secret, non?

- Blaine m'a dit... ça fait longtemps, mais il m'a dit que son père buvait des tas de bières et qu'une fois il lui avait lancé une chaise, confessa Kurt tout bas. Mais il voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'il était méchant parce qu'il avait répliqué et tu es jamais supposé de répliquer. Mais il l'a fait et là son papa lui a fait ça.

Les parents de Kurt se regardèrent pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que ce regard signifiait.

- Kurt, si jamais quelqu'un te dit encore quelque comme ça, que leurs parents leur fait du mal, il faut que tu le nous dise immédiatement.

- Il faut que tu le promettes, la mère de Kurt ajouta. C'est important que tu nous le promettes.

Kurt le fit, mais il pensait cependant que les promesses étaient difficiles à tenir ces temps ci.

Kurt attendit des semaines.

Et des semaines.

Et des semaines.

Il s'endormit en pleurant chaque soir durant presque un mois et son pauvre petit coeur de huit ans se cassa presque en deux. Blaine lui avait dit qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Il avait dit qu'il serait toujours avec lui, mais il n'était pas là et Kurt ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il était triste en se réveillant et il était triste à l'école et il ne criait même pas aux garçons qui le bousculait et qui lui disait des trucs pas gentils durant la récréation. L'école se termina pour l'année et l'été débuta et il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais plus de plaisir pour le reste de sa vie.

Il y eu même un jour où Kurt fut autorisé à aller visiter Blaine, mais son père lui informa que Blaine avait dit aux gens avec qui il vivait (Kurt ne se rappelait plus leur nom) qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Kurt en ce moment.

Kurt se sentit nauséeux et il déchira le bracelet d'amitié qu'il avait fait lui-même. Son père essaya de lui expliquer que Blaine ne voulait pas le voir car son visage avait sûrement les mêmes blessures que quand ils l'avaient retrouvé. Mais Kurt ne croyait pas cela. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment était que Blaine avait _menti_.

Il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

Les choses changèrent, cependant, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte quelques semaines plus tard. Sa mère alla répondre et il entendit une voix familière.

- Est-ce que Kurt est là?

Kurt se précipita de la cuisine et s'arrêta près de sa mère.

- Salut, Kurt, dit Blaine avec un faible sourire.

Kurt était sans voix.

- Blaine, allez, entre, dit la mère de Kurt, se tassant sur le côté afin de laisser Blaine entrer avant de fermer la porte. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire?

- Non, merci, dit Blaine. Je veux juste parler à Kurt.

- Parfait. Kurt, tu peux l'emmener dans ta chambre?

Kurt voulait se plaindre à sa mère parce qu'il était furieux en ce moment, mais il ne fit que ronchonner et laissa Blaine le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

- J'habite de l'autre côté de la rue maintenant, dit Blaine pendant que Kurt prit place sur son lit. Alors maintenant on pourra tout le temps jouer ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais jouer avec _moi_?, se fâcha Kurt. Tu m'as seulement laissé tout seul des semaines et des semaines et des semaines.

- Je m'excuse, dit Blaine, baissant sa tête. Je... je n'aimais pas l'endroit où j'étais and je voulais pas que tu sois là toi aussi, que tu vois ça.

- Je voulais juste te voir, répondit Kurt. Ça me dérangeait pas où tu étais.

- Il a fallu que je parle à un docteur, lui dit Blaine. J'ai parlé avec lui tout les jours pendant que j'étais parti. Il m'a demandé de penser à toi, et... il a dit que j'étais sûrement juste gêné.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Je voulais pas que tu me vois quand j'étais blessé. Tu m'avais dis ça une fois que ça te faisait sentir mal quand j'étais blessé et je voulais pas te faire sentir mal. Et... j'étais pas très joli. J'ai eu des bleus qui sont restés vraiment longtemps et j'avais un poignet cassé.

- Mais je m'ennuyais tellement de toi, Kurt admis franchement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains lorsqu'il commença à pleurer de nouveau. Tu étais mon meilleur ami.

- Moi aussi je me suis ennuyé de toi, dit Blaine, s'assoyant près de Kurt et enlevant ses mains de son visage. Et tu es _encore_mon meilleur ami. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque jour, vraiment. Mais maintenant j'habite de l'autre côté de la rue avec une bonne nouvelle famille qui me donne des tas de vêtements et de la nourriture et ils me font pas du tout mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton papa et ta maman?, renifla Kurt. Où est-ce qu'ils sont allés?

- Je pense que mon papa est en prison, dit Blaine tout bas. Et ma maman... elle ne veut même plus me voir. Elle est même pas autorisée à me voir de toute façon, mais elle ne veut plus... me voir.

- Mais... ils sont tes parents, dit Kurt, parce les parents c'est important et il ne savait pas du tout qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si son papa et sa maman ne voudraient plus le voir. Je savais pas que les parents pouvaient juste... donner leurs enfants comme ça.

- Moi non plus. Mais je suis content. J'aime vraiment ma nouvelle famille. Et devine quoi?

- Quoi?

- Maintenant je vais aller à la même école que toi!

- Vraiment?, demanda Kurt plein d'espoir.

- Ouais! On va tellement s'amuser! On va s'asseoir ensemble pour le dîner et on va jouer ensemble durant la récré et on va être des meilleurs amis partout maintenant!, s'exclama Blaine.

- Super, acquiesça Kurt, reniflant toujours un peu. Je...je dois te dire quelque chose par contre.

- Quoi?

- Ce jour là... quand ils t'ont emmené, mes parents m'ont forcé à leur dire ton secret. Que ton père t'a lancé une chaise. Le secret d'il y a longtemps.

- Ah, acquiesça Blaine, plutôt sagement du haut de ses huit ans. J'ai parlé au docteur à propos de ça. Et je lui ai dit que je t'avais fais promettre de ne pas le dire. Il a dit que c'était pas bien de te faire garder un secret comme ça. J'aurais aimé pas le faire parce que je me sens vraiment mal maintenant.

- Ça va, haussa des épaules Kurt. Quand on est meilleurs amis, on n'a pas de secrets. Mais mon père et ma mère on dit que si quelqu'un me disait encore quelque chose comme ça, il fallait que je leur dise. Je crois que si je leur avais dit plus tôt, que...et bien... que peut-être ton père ne t'aurait pas faut aussi mal après.

- C"est pas ta faute, lui assura Blaine. Je t'avais fait promettre. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. J'aurais du le dire à quelqu'un.

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit Kurt avec un peu de misère.

Ils étaient silencieux, gardant leurs doigts entremêles lorsque soudainement, Blaine remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose au poignet de Kurt.

- Il- il est où ton bracelet d'amitié? demanda Blaine tristement. J'ai pas enlevé le mien une seule fois.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et il commença presque à pleurer de nouveau, mais il était fier de lui lorsque ses yeux restèrent secs.

- Je l'ai brisé, avoua Kurt. Je croyais... je croyais que tu m'avais quitté pour toujours.

Blaine ne dit pas un mot pour un long moment, puis pris Kurt dans ses bras.

- Ça va maintenant, parce que je suis là et tu peux toujours en faire un nouveau.

Leur vie changea de façon draconienne suite à cela. Ils se virent pratiquement chaque jour pour le reste de l'été et Blaine semblait vraiment plus heureux. Kurt et ses parents furent invités à la nouvelle maison de Blaine pour un souper avec sa nouvelle maman et son nouveau papa (même si Blaine ne les appelait pas encore maman et papa, il disait que que c'était trop bizarre). Kurt trouvait qu'ils étaient des personnes très gentilles. Ils souriaient beaucoup.

Ils allaient à l'école ensemble et même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, ils se voyaient quand même durant le dîner et ils jouaient à faire semblant durant la récréation pratiquement à chaque jour.

Cependant, ils se faisaient à présent bousculer par une bande d'autres garçons. Ce n'était pas drôle et ce n'était pas gentil parce que Kurt voulait défendre Blaine, il était le nouveau et il était encore plutôt petit pour leur âge. Blaine n'en parlait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il disait à Kurt était qu'ils étaient jaloux de ne pas avoir des meilleurs amis comme Kurt et Blaine l'étaient.

Kurt croyait qu'il avait un très bon point.

Au final, Blaine était en fait très intelligent et il avait des bonnes notes dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même meilleur que Kurt. Mais Kurt n'était pas jaloux, parce que Kurt savait qu'il avait aidé à rendre Blaine super intelligent parce qu'ils allaient à la bibliothèque la fin de semaine et Kurt lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait.

Sans compter quelque intimidateurs de cour de récréation, Kurt était certain que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Jusqu'au jour où un après-midi, la tragédie frappa la famille Hummel.

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis dans la chambre de Blaine, côte à côte sur le plancher, colorant dans un des nouveaux livre à colorier de Blaine. La mère de Kurt était au magasin (elle y était depuis un bon bout de temps, Kurt réalise) et lui et Blaine discutaient de quelle couleur ils devaient colorier le drapeau du château lorsque la nouvelle maman de Blaine frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Kurt, mon chou, commença-t-elle, ton père est en bas.

- Je croyais que c'était ma maman qui devait venir me chercher quand elle aurait finit, indiqua Kurt comme il replaçait le crayon qu'il était en train d'utiliser dans sa boite.

- Je... tu devrais...va juste en bas.

Kurt fronça ses petits sourcils, confus, mais il laissa tomber et ils allèrent tous en bas. Le père de Kurt était assis sur le sofa du salon. Il avait enlevé sa casquette et sa tête reposait sur ses paumes.

- Papa?, demanda Kurt, se plaçant près de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Son père leva sa tête et... oh non. Ses yeux étaient tout rouges et il pleurait.

- Papa... Pourquoi tu pleures?

Son père avala lentement et pris les épaules de Kurt dans ses mains afin de le déplacer en face de lui.

- Kurt, dit son père, il y a eu... un accident. Un accident de voiture.

- Oh, c'est pas bien ça. Tu vas bien? Tu as pas l'air blessé.

- Non, Kurt, c'est pas... Kurt, j'étais pas dans l'accident. C'est ta mère.

Kurt se figea et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il porta son attention sur la porte d'entrée comme s'il s'attendait que sa mère la traverse d'un moment à l'autre.

- Elle- elle est où?, demanda Kurt, d'une voix hésitante. Elle va bien? Est-ce qu'elle est à l'hôpital? Est-ce qu'il faut allez la visiter? Est-ce-

- Kurt, interrompit son père. Arrête.

- Mais elle est où? Je comprend pas.

Son père baissa la tête pour un long moment, puis il regarda Kurt droit dans les yeux.

- Kurt, ta maman... c'était un très très gros accident. Elle..., son père s'arrêta et pris une profonde et frémissante respiration, …elle est morte.

Kurt resta debout, clignant des yeux rapidement. Il resta immobile. Il ne savait même pas

s'il respirait vraiment, parce que cela ressemblait vraiment comme s'il était dans une sorte de cauchemar horrible.

Puis il commence à trembler.

- Elle- elle est morte?, demanda Kurt dans un murmure à peine audible.

Son père acquiesça lentement,

- Juste... juste comme ça? Kurt devait savoir.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt, dit son père, sa voix tremblotante. Les docteurs ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Elle est partie?

- Oui, fiston. Elle est partie.

Kurt s'effondra dans une vague de sanglots étranglés.


	5. Continuer sa vie

**Note de l'auteure: Je m'excuse si j'ai passé vite sur la nouvelle situation de Blaine, c'est qu'il s'adapte super bien avec sa nouvelle famille et je n'ai pas besoin de mettre beaucoup de détails. Alors voila, les retombés de la mort de la mère de Kurt.**

**_Note de la traductrice: Bonjour! Petit rappel que c'est une traduction de beautifulwhatsyourhurry. Allez la féliciter si vous pouvez, elle est sur tumblr sous ce pseudonyme!_  
><strong>

Kurt avait oublié le trajet dans les bras de son père jusqu'à sa maison. Il avait oublié que son père lui avait enlevé ses chaussures. Il avait oublié qu'il s'était endormi dans le creux de ses bras.

Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, quand il se réveilla, c'était le vide en lui.

Il s'attendait toujours à voir apparaître sa mère dans le cadre de porte et leur apporter de la soupe, comme la fois que son père et lui furent très malade un automne.

- Je m'ennuie d'elle, dit Kurt doucement lorsque son père s'assit près de lui. Je m'ennuie tellement d'elle...

- Moi aussi, fiston.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant?, demanda Kurt.

- Il faut continuer notre vie.

Kurt n'était pas certain d'y être capable quand il se sentait comme si son cœur avait été détruit des milliers de fois.

Il s'allongea sur le dos.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et espérer que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu que le père de Kurt le quitta le jour suivant afin de faire des préparatifs funéraires. Blaine et sa nouvelle maman vinrent chez lui pendant qu'il était partit. Kurt était assis à la table de la cuisine, picorant son assiette d'œufs froids avec sa fourchette.<p>

- Salut, Kurt, dit Blaine doucement en s'assissant près de lui à la table.

- Allô.

- Je- je suis vraiment désolé pour ta maman. Elle était toujours tellement gentille avec moi.

- Je me sens comme si j'allais être triste pour le reste de ma vie, dit Kurt à son ami.

Blaine mâchouilla ses petites lèvres entre ses dents.

- J'aimerais tellement ça pouvoir t'aider à te sentir mieux...

- Ça va aller, dit Kurt.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te tienne la main?, demanda Blaine. Je me sentais toujours mieux quand tu prenais la mienne.

Kurt acquiesça et lâcha sa fourchette. Il n'avait même pas faim de toute façon. Blaine rapprocha sa chaise et glissa sa main dans celle de Kurt. Kurt soupira de soulagement presque immédiatement. La main de Blaine était son port d'attache de toutes les bonnes choses de la vie. Il était si heureux que Blaine n'avait pas disparu pour toujours.

Pas comme sa mère.

Et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de perdre deux personnes presque en même temps.

* * *

><p>Les funérailles furent longues. Le pasteur parlait d'un tas de trucs que Kurt n'écoutait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le cercueil. Le corps de sa mère était <em>à <em>_l__'__intérieur_.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça avant.

Ils allaient la mettre _dans __le __sol__._

Quand cela arrivera, il n'y aura plus rien. Il ne restera que les photographies et le parfum qui flottait toujours dans l'armoire de son sa garde-robe.

Il voulait pleurer. Mais il avait tellement pleuré dans les derniers trois ou quatre jours (il ne pouvait même pas s'en souvenir) qu'il croyait que ses réserves de larmes étaient épuisées.

Il aperçut Blaine et sa nouvelle famille autour de la fosse du cercueil. Les yeux de Blaine trouvèrent ceux de Kurt et aucun des deux ne se fit salut ou souri, parce que c'était des funérailles et ça ne semblait pas du tout approprié. Alors, ils ne firent que se fixer du regard, noisette plongeant dans le bleu, jusqu'à ce que le pasteur ait fini de parler et qu'ils commencèrent à descendre le cercueil dans le sol. Kurt ne voulait pas regarder, il ne voulait pas voir ça, mais il lui était impossible d'arrêter.

Jusqu'à ce que Blaine arriva et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il se sortit de l'étreinte juste un peu pour pencher sa petite tête frisée et frotter son nez sur celui de Kurt.

Kurt lui redonna un mince sourire et frotta lui aussi son nez.

- On va se voir bientôt, dit Blaine lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Kurt acquiesça et regarda Blaine et sa nouvelle famille s'éloigner. Lui et son père restèrent là un long moment, en silence.

- Tu ne sauras jamais comment elle t'aimais fort, Kurt, dit son père.

- Je l'aime encore. Vraiment beaucoup.

- Je sais. Je l'aime aussi.

- Papa?

-Oui?

- On peut- on peut retourner à la maison?

Son père tendit sa main et Kurt la serra, soulagé lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas rester là et les regarder enterrer la cercueil de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas rester là et voir la tombe. C'était la fin. Elle n'était plus là. Elle ne reviendrais jamais. Du haut de ses huit ans, Kurt se sens comme si en l'espace de trois ou quatre jours, il avait vécu des milliers d'années.

* * *

><p>Les prochain mois furent difficiles, et ils semblaient s'étirer à n'en plus finir. Kurt se retrouvait souvent dans le lit de son père la nuit, parce qu'il se sentait si seul sans la présence de sa mère dans la maison.<p>

Le seul qui semblait le traiter normalement, le seul qui ne le regardait pas sans trop de pitié ou de tristesse dans les yeux, était Blaine, évidemment. Blaine était toujours là, près a jouer à la dinette,à faire semblant ou à l'aider à faire des bracelets. Blaine faisait toujours rire Kurt, même quand il n'était pas certain qu'il y était supposé, quand sa mère n'était plus là et qu'elle reposait encore sous la tombe dans le cimetière.

Mais la main de Blaine lui apportait de la chaleur et de l'assurance et les yeux de Blaine était toujours aussi jolis et Kurt se sentait presque normal avec lui. Il ne se sentait pas comme le petit garçon de huit ans qui avait perdu sa mère. Juste Kurt.

Une nuit, ils organisèrent une soirée pyjama chez Blaine. Ils avaient eu deux soirées pyjama avant, maintenant que Blaine avait une gentille nouvelle famille, mais c'était la première fois que Kurt dormais à l'extérieur de sa maison depuis que sa mère était morte. Son père avait cru que c'était une bonne idée pour lui de faire quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de tant aimer.

Ils étaient installés dans le lit de Blaine parce que Blaine était vraiment petit et Kurt était vraiment mince, alors ils avait de la place même si ce n'était qu'un lit double. Ils étaient étendus côte à côte, la tête sur leur oreiller et leurs yeux fixés sur les étoiles brillantes dans le noir accrochées au plafond.

- Blaine?, demanda Kurt doucement.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu crois que c'est correct qu-que des amis... que des amis se disent qu'ils s'aiment?

Kurt s'inquiéta un peu quand Blaine demeura silencieux pendant un peu trop longtemps, alors il se retourna sur le côté afin de lui faire face. Blaine tourna sa tête et même s'il faisait noir dans la pièce, la lumière de la rue et de la lune qui traversait pas la fenêtre éclairait assez pour que Blaine puisse voir les yeux de son ami.

- Les filles à l'école se le disent tout le temps, remarqua Blaine. Et elles sont toutes des amies.

- Mais j'ai jamais entendu les garçons se le dire.

- Ouais, et bien, dit Blaine un peu narquois, c'est juste parce qu'ils sont une bande de méchants et qu'ils n'ont pas de super meilleurs amis comme toi et moi.

- Ouais, dit Kurt doucement, sa tête appuyée sur son petit bras et son autre main occupée à jouer avec le bord de la couverture recouvrant la poitrine de Blaine.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir?

Kurt haussa des épaules, baissant la tête afin d'observer le mouvement de sa main.

- Après... après que maman... J'ai commencé à réfléchir sur, enfin, comment je l'aimais et tout. Et après j'ai commencé à réfléchir à toutes les personnes que j'aimais et comment je serais elle me manqueraient si jamais il fallait qu'elles meurent. J'ai pensé à mon père et la plupart de ma famille et- et j'ai pensé à toi. Mais là je savais pas si j'avais le droit de dire que je t'aimais parce que tu fais pas parti de ma famille. Mais tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami et si tu n'étais plus là je m'ennuierai tellement. Alors... c'est ça.

Blaine couvrit les doigts nerveux de Kurt sur sa poitrine avec sa main. Les yeux de Kurt rencontrèrent les siens de nouveau. Kurt trouvait les yeux de Blaine jolis, même dans le noir.

- Je trouve ça correct que des amis se disent qu'ils s'aiment. Encore plus pour des meilleurs amis qui sont des amis depuis longtemps comme nous.

- Tu penses ça?

- Oui, sourit Blaine. Je le pense.

Et parce que Blaine semblait très sage aux yeux de Kurt, Kurt acquiesça et dit,

- Okay.

Le sourire narquois de Blaine s'agrandit dans le noir.

- Okay, tu m'aimes? Ou okay, tu m'aimes pas?

Kurt pencha sa tête un tout petit peu et tenta de cacher son sourire.

- Okay, je t'aime.

Quand Kurt remonta la tête, le sourire de Blaine était encore plus large; il était si large qu'il semblait pendre l'espace de tout son visage et Kurt était certain qu'il était en train de briller.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Kurt.

Puis, Blaine leva sa tête et frotta leur nez ensemble de la façon dont ils le faisaient toujours et Kurt ressentait plus de joie que de peine. Il s'étendit de nouveau au côté de Blaine et trouva la main de son ami sous la couverture, la pressant doucement.

- Je suis content que tu sois encore avec moi, Blaine, murmura Kurt.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être avec toi, confirma Blaine.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Blaine en baillant.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, comme la plupart des enfant le font quand ils sont fatigués. Kurt dormait d'un sommeil profond depuis quelques heures lorsqu'il se réveilla subitement, comme il le faisait à sa maison dernièrement, et prit conscience de la pièce. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas chez lui et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas allez se glisser dans le lit de son père et dormir dans le creux de ses bras, alors il se retourna de son ami qui dormait, se mit en petite boule et commença à pleurer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

- Kurt?, s'interrogea plein de sommeil Blaine après quelques minutes. Il se tourna pour voir Kurt sur le côté, son dos face à lui. Ses petites épaules étaient tremblotantes. Blaine s'approcha de lui et se pressa contre son ami, sa tête dans les cheveux de Kurt. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Kurt renifla et permit aux bras de Blaine de s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses mains prenant place sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il serra les mains de Blaine très fort.

- Je-je m'ennuie tellement de maman, pleura Kurt doucement. Je m'ennuie d'elle _à __chaque __jour_.

- Je sais, rassura Blaine gentiment. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Quand il a fallu que tu quittes ta vrai maman, est ce que tu- tu t'es déjà sentis aussi triste?

Pendant une minute, Blaine resta silencieux. Il tint fort son ami pendant qu'il pleurait dans la nuit, dans son oreiller.

- Parfois, oui. Encore un peu aujourd'hui, admit Blaine. Mais dans ce temps là, je pense à toutes les mauvaises choses, et la façon qu'elle me regardait certains jours, et comment elle n'arrêtait jamais mon père de me faire mal... Et là je me souviens que maintenant c'est mieux. Alors je n'ai pas besoin d"être affreusement triste.

Kurt aurait aimé que ça soit aussi facile pour lui, mais ça mère ne faisait jamais rien de mal. Elle ne le frappait pas, elle ne l'affamait pas, rien de ce genre.

- Mais ma mère ne faisait pas de trucs comme ça, murmura Kurt, la respiration encore chevrotante à cause de ses pleurs. Alors j'ai aucune raison de ne pas m'ennuyer d'elle.

- Je sais, dit Blaine. Mais je suis pas mal certain que tu as le droit de t'ennuyer d'elle. Elle était ta maman et elle t'aimait beaucoup. Elle était vraiment une des plus belle et gentille maman que j'ai jamais vu.

- Ouais, confirma Kurt. se blottissant dans la chaleur et le réconfort de Blaine. Elle était la meilleure.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle soit partie, dit éventuellement Blaine. J'aimerais tellement te faire sentir mieux.

- Tu me fait sentir mieux à chaque jour, dit Kurt plein de sommeil, un voile de fatigue recouvrant ses yeux rendu rouges de larmes. Juste en étant mon ami.

Blaine donna un bisou d'Esquimau sur le cou de Kurt, puis ils se rendormirent.

* * *

><p>Les mois vinrent et passèrent et Kurt et son père s'installèrent dans une nouvelle routine. Quand Kurt se réveillait, son père avait préparé un semblant de déjeuner. Son père se préparait pour le travail et Kurt se préparait pour l'école, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller déposer Kurt à l'école avant son travail, parce que le deux endroits étaient à des directions opposées. Alors, il marchait avec Kurt jusqu'à la maison de Blaine de l'autre côté de la rue et la pas-si-nouvelle maman de Blaine les reconduisait jusqu'à leur école ensemble. Lorsque l'école finissait, il allait à la maison avec Blaine et ils jouaient, faisaient leurs devoirs de mathématique ensemble ou travaillaient sur un projet jusqu'à ce que le père de Kurt venait le chercher et ils traversaient la rue ensemble. Ils soupaient toujours ensemble et Kurt lui racontait toujours sa journée.<p>

Parfois ils parlaient de la maman de Kurt. Enfin, la plupart du temps ils n'en parlaient pas, parce que c'était encore trop douloureux pour les deux.

Mais tranquillement, très, très tranquillement, leur vie recommença à être presque normale. Rendu là, Kurt croyait que c'était correct de rire de nouveau.


	6. On grandit tellement vite

**Note de l'auteure: Il y a un saut dans leur âge! Pas trop grand, quand même.**

_Note de la traductrice: J'habite au Canada, alors le système d'éducation est différent de celui en Europe. Alors, pour éviter de vous mélanger: cinquième année=CM2. Et un gros merci à Faustine pour la révision!_

À l'âge de dix ans, Kurt et Blaine subirent un petit coup dans leur amitié.

- Je croyais qu'on serait toujours différents ensemble, dit Kurt.

- On peut encore l'être, luit dit Blaine. C'est pas parce que j'aime jouer au football et en regarder à la télé que je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami.

- Le football c'est sale et dangereux, dit Kurt. J'aime pas ça que t'aime ça.

- T'es pas obligé d'aimer ça que j'aime ça. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il faut tu sois méchant.

- Je suis pas méchant. C'est stupide.

- Ton père aime le football, lui rappela Blaine.

- Ouais, mais il est vieux et il a toujours aimé le football. Depuis, genre, toujours.

Blaine soupira et se leva pour sortir de la chambre de Kurt.

- Où est-ce que tu vas?, demanda à savoir Kurt. On était supposé regarder un film!

- Je veux pas regarder un film avec quelqu'un qui est méchant avec moi juste parce que j'aime quelque chose, s'indigna Blaine. C'est juste une petite chose et toi tu... hugh. Je vais chez moi.

- Blaine, part-

- Non. Tu peux pas dire que tu es mon meilleur ami et après me dire des choses comme ça. J'aime le football. C'est amusant et j'aime courir partout et c'est cool en regarder.

- C'est pas cool, déclara Kurt. C'est ennuyeux.

Blaine lui donna un de ces regards et se retourna.

- On va se voir lundi.

Il partit.

Kurt étouffa un cri et frappa ses poings sur l'oreiller placé sur ses genoux. Pourquoi Blaine ne se rendait pas compte que le football n'était qu'un autre sport stupide que tout les garçons de leur âge jouaient? C'était comme le soccer, le baseball et les autres trucs comme ça qui n'avaient jamais intéressé Blaine et lui avant. Enfin, pas avant que Blaine commença à regarder le football avec son père; juste là il disait à Kurt comment il voulait y jouer à la récréation avec des garçons s'ils lui permettaient.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine était comme ça.

Kurt se leva, propulsant l'oreiller sur le sol. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et alla vers la cuisine, puis ouvrit grande ouverte la porte du réfrigérateur. Il ne voulait rien en particulier, par contre, il était juste fâché et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Pourquoi Blaine est parti? Je croyais que vous alliez regarder un film, commenta son père de la table de la cuisine, un bol de céréales Lucky Charms devant lui.

- On s'est disputé, dit brièvement Kurt, laissant la porte du réfrigérateur se fermer. Alors il est parti.

- Vous deux?, demanda son père, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi?

- C'est pas de tes affaires, s'exclama Kurt.

- Hey, dit son père avec autorité. Calme toi. Pas besoin d'être comme ça avec moi. Assis toi.

- Je veux p-

- Kurt. Assis toi.

Kurt poussa un long soupir et s'assis en face de son père à la table. Il était _grand_ maintenant. Il n'avait pas besoin que son père fourre son nez dans ses problèmes et tout.

- Maintenant, pourquoi Blaine et toi vous vous êtes chicanés?

Kurt haussa des épaules et ne leva pas sa tête de la table. Il avait le sentiment d'être dans le pétrin.

- Des trucs stupides, marmonna-t-il.

- Si c'était stupide, tu ne serais pas aussi fâché. Et il ne serait pas parti. D'habitude, vous discutez de vos problèmes. Maintenant, sort le morceau.

Kurt s'accota sur sa chaise et soupira.

- C'est à cause du football.

Curieux, son père leva un sourcil et pris une autre bouchée de ses céréales.

- Et puis?

- Blaine _aime_ ça. Et il n'aimait pas le football avant. Mais maintenant il en regarde à la télé avec son père et il veut en jouer à la récréation avec les autres et j'aime pas ça.

- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ça?, s'informa son père. Ou plutôt, pourquoi t'aimes pas ça _qu__'__il_ aime le football?

- Parce que j'aime pas le football. Et on a toujours aimé les mêmes choses. Depuis vraiment plus longtemps que je m'en rappelle, dit Kurt tristement.

- Hum. Bien, est-ce qu'il y a des trucs que tu aimes que lui n'aime pas?

- Non, déclara Kurt.

- Tu es certain?, insista son père.

Kurt s'arrêta afin de vraiment penser à la question, parce qu'il ne trouvait rien au début. Ils aimaient encore le bricolage and ils aimaient les mêmes films et ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire quand ils s'ennuyaient. Ils aimaient construire des forts et courir partout et chanter des chansons. Mais...

- Bien, j'aime plus les vêtements. Comme, j'aime m'habiller chic et et dessiner des vêtements que j'aimerais fabriquer. Et il aime regarder les magazines avec moi et tout, mais il n'est pas aussi excité que moi. Alors ça doit être une chose qu'on a de différent.

- Alors voila, dit son père. Tu aimes les vêtements et il aime le football.

- Mais comment ça?, voulait savoir Kurt. J'étais certain que vue qu'on était des meilleurs amis, on aimerait les mêmes trucs pour toujours.

- Ça arrive souvent quand on grandit, fiston. Tu commences à t'intéresser à des choses différentes et aussi des choses nouvelles que tu ne connaissais pas avant, même si ce n'est pas le cas pour ton meilleur ami, expliqua son père. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je veux pas ça. Je veux pas qu'on aime des choses différentes.

- Est-ce que tu es fâché contre Blaine parce qu'il n'aime pas les vêtements autant que toi?, demanda son père.

- Bien... non. C'est juste pas la chose qu'il aime le plus. Alors on parle d'autres choses à la place.

- Alors est-ce que tu crois que c'est correct que tu sois fâché contre Blaine juste parce qu'il aime quelque chose qui n'est pas ceque _tu_ préfères?, conclua son père.

Kurt haussa des épaules et plaça ses coudes sur la table, déposant sa tête sur ses mains.

- Je pense pas.

- Parce que ça ne serait pas juste, non?

- Ouais, grogna Kurt. Je déteste quand les grands on raison.

Son père lui offrit un faible rire et et ingurgita le lait qui restait dans son bol de céréales.

- Je crois que tu t'en serais rendu compte à un moment ou l'autre. Mais j'aime pas voir vous deux vous disputer, c'est bizarre.

- J'aime pas ça me chicaner avec lui non plus, dit Kurt doucement. Kurt regarda son père.

- Est-ce que tu crois que... je devrais aller m'excuser?

Son père acquiesça.

- Je pense qu'il serait content.

Kurt gémit un peu et se leva.

- Je reviens sûrement dans un moment, dit-il à son père.

Il sortit par la porte d'entrée et regarda de chaque côté avant de traverser la rue. comme on lui avait enseigné, et se précipita vers la porte de Blaine. Il appuya sur la sonnette et la mère de Blaine répondit, lui disant qu'il avait monté dans sa chambre il y avait un moment. Il la remercia et monta les escaliers. Il cogna faiblement sur la porte de la chambre de Blaine.

- Ça me tente pas de te parler, maman, entendit Kurt à travers la porte.

Kurt l'ouvrit un peu et pointa sa tête à l'intérieur.

- C'est moi.

Blaine s'était appuyé contre la tête de son lit, un livre sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kurt, il tourna sa tête rapidement et ouvrit les yeux grand, surpris. Il lui fit un de ces regards et retourna à son livre.

- Peut-être que ça me tente pas de te parler non plus, dit Blaine d'un ton plat.

Kurt mordit ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire et comment il pouvait s'excuser avant d'entrer dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Kurt, je suis vraiment fâché contre toi, l'avertit Blaine, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

- Je sais, dit Kurt, s'approchant afin de s'asseoir sur le coin du lit de Blaine. Tu as le droit d'être fâché, je comprend.

Blaine leva son visage vers Kurt.

- Quoi?

- Je suis venu ici pour dire que je m'excuse, dit Kurt, incapable de rejoindre les jolis yeux de Blaine. J'étais vraiment méchant et impoli avec toi et je... je savais pas.

- Tu savais pas quoi?, demanda Blaine.

- Je savais pas_pourquoi_j'étais si méchant. C'est parce que j'aime pas qu'on... commence à ne plus aimer toutes les mêmes choses. J'aime pas penser à... par exemple, toi qui joue au football et tout sans moi. Et j'ai peur que tu vas aimer plein d'autres trucs que moi j'aime pas. Et j'ai... peur que tu te fasses des nouveaux amis qui eux vont aimer les nouveaux trucs que tu aimes.

Blaine fut silencieux pour quelque temps, mais ses sourcils foncés restèrent haut dans son visage pendant qu'il observait Kurt.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir été méchant avec toi. Et je m'excuse d'avoir dis tout ça sur le football. C'était pas gentil et je crois pas que j'aimerais tellement ça si tu disais des choses méchantes sur les vêtements qui m'intéressent. Alors... ouais, je suis vraiment désolé.

Finalement, Kurt leva ses yeux vers Blaine, qui le fixait de ce regard curieux et captivé, et puis Blaine se tassa et tapota la place à côté de lui. Kurt s'approcha lentement et s'installa près de Blaine, qui entoura de son bras le dos de Kurt. Ils avaient tout les deux grandit, mais Blaine n'était pas encore aussi grand que Kurt et Kurt commençait à penser qu'il serait toujours un peu petit. Mais le bras de son meilleur ami était autour de lui et Kurt poussa un un soupir heureux lorsque Blaine accota sa tête sur son épaule, déposa son livre et pris sa main dans la sienne.

- Je vais jamais trouver des meilleurs amis que toi, dit éventuellement Blaine. C'est certain qu'on va se faire des tas d'autres amis pendant notre vie, mais tu va toujours être mon meilleur ami. Même si n'importe quoi arrive.

Kurt pencha sa tête sur le côté et acquiesça contre la tête toujours frisée de Blaine.

- Je l'espère.

Il restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, appréciant la présence de l'autre parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais chicanés comme ça auparavant, et c'était bien de savoir que tout se réglait en fin de compte. Kurt étaient de toujours avoir son meilleur ami de toujours, même s'ils n'aimaient pas toutes les mêmes choses.

- Alors... ça te dérange pas si je joue au football avec les garçons lundi?, demanda Blaine d'un ton incertain.

- … Non, dit finalement Kurt. Tu es d'accord si je te regarde? Comme certaines filles font? je peut t'encourager et tout.

- Ça serait bien, dit Blaine avec le sourire. Et, aussi, si je joue beaucoup, tu pourra te faire un chandail et le décorer avec mon nom et tout. Parce que tu es bon pour décorer les trucs.

- Ouais, dit Kurt en riant un peu, je pourrai faire ça.

* * *

><p>ll ne se disputèrent jamais plus sur ce qu'ils aimaient. Ils réalisèrent simplement que c'était ça un peu grandir.<p>

Et on grandit tellement vite.

Cependant, ils demeurèrent Kurt et Blaine. Ils étaient encore meilleurs amis et ils s'aiment à la folie et ils organisaient encore des soirées pyjama.

Éventuellement, ils se rendirent compte que leur amitié était différente de l'amitié des autres garçons. Ils savaient que quand les autres garçons avaient des soirées pyjamas, tout le monde apportait leur sac de couchage et ils dormaient tous sur le sol. Kurt et Blaine, eux, rentraient encore parfaitement dans le même lit (Kurt étaient certain que c'était parce Blaine étaient vraiment minuscule). Kurt ne pensait pas que les autres garçons avaient des amis comme Blaine, des amis qui se câlinaient, des amis qui se serraient fort quand ils avaient des cauchemars. Parce que Kurt continuait d'avoir des cauchemars,enfin, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il n'en faisait pas à chaque nuit, mais les fois que ça arrivait, il détestait cela. Il supposait que s'il était ami avec les autres garçons, ils penseraient qu'il était stupide lorsqu'il se réveillait au beau milieux de la nuit, le visage strié de larmes. Ils ne prendraient pas le temps de l'écouter comme Blaine le faisait; ils ne l'écouteraient pas raconter comment parfois, il rêvait que sa mère mourrait encore et encore, ou que son père mourrait aussi et qu'il n'avait plus du tout de parents, ou que tout le monde autour de lui mourrait et qu'il était seul au monde.

Blaine, lui, le faisait. Blaine s'installait avec lui pendant la nuit et tendait l'oreille pendant que Kurt murmurait ses peurs. Blaine lui confiait que lui aussi, parfois, il avait des cauchemars. Dans ses cauchemars, son vrai père le trouvait et lui faisait du mal à nouveau, il rêvait que sa mère venait l'arracher de sa nouvelle gentille famille. Kurt l'écoutait, comme il écoutait Kurt. Parfois, ils pleuraient ensemble, ils pleuraient pour les gens qu'ils avaient perdu, ils pleuraient parce les gens les agaçaient encore à l'école, ils pleuraient par peur qu'un jour, peut être, ils allaitent se perdre.

Kurt commençait à croire que Blaine allait être son seul vrai ami dans l'univers.

Ils continuèrent de porter leur bracelet d'amitié, mais parfois les fils devenaient si minces qu'ils se cassaient. Kurt en fabriqua des nouveaux avec des sortes de fils en plastique que son père lui avait donné. Ils les portaient fièrement, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres.

Cependant, ils arrêtèrent de se tenir la main à l'école.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, cela semblait normal pour eux de se tenir la main, seulement parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Mais certaines personnes commencèrent à dire des choses affreuses et les traiter de noms terribles et Kurt ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ils faisaient ça. Les noms et le harcèlement commença à être trop pour les deux quand ils eurent 11 ans, et ils ne se tinrent plus la main à l'école. Parfois, ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs et leur main effleurait celle de l'autre. Ces moments là, tout ce que Kurt voulait, c'était de prendre la main de Blaine de toutes façons parce qu'ils étaient des _meilleurs__amis_ et pourquoi des meilleurs amis ne pourraient pas se tenir la main? Même quelques professeurs leurs lançaient des drôles de regards.

Kurt ne comprenait pas.

Mais ils s'adaptèrent.

* * *

><p>Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, en cinquième année, Kurt était assis dans sa classe et bricolait un valentin, comme le professeur l'avait demandé. Lui et Blaine n'étaient pas dans le même groupe, mais la classe de Blaine était juste de l'autre côté du couloir et ils avaient le droit de donner des cartes aux gens des autres groupes, alors Kurt avait prévu de la déposer dans sa boite un peu plus tard.<p>

- Hey Kurt, salua son professeur avec un sourire, s'accroupissant près de son bureau tandis qu'il dessinait sur sa carte. C'est pour qui ton valentin?

- Blaine, lui dit Kurt, découpant des petits coeurs dans un papier rouge. Il est dans la classe de l'autre côté du couloir.

Kurt ne s'aperçut pas du drôle de regard qu'il reçut de la professeur, mais quand il leva son visage, elle lui souriait.

- C'est très gentil, dit-elle. Mais il n'y a aucune fille que tu pourrais donner ton valentin?

Kurt haussa des épaules et continua son découpage de coeurs.

- Pas vraiment. C'est certain, je vais toutes leurs donner une carte, elles sont dans mon sac. Ils étaient obligés de donner à chaque élève du groupe une carte de base, pour éviter que qui que ce soit se sente à l'écart, mais ils pouvaient faire une carte spéciale pour leur personne préférée. Mais Blaine est celui que je veux donner celle là. Il est mon meilleur ami depuis des tas d'années.

- Je vois, dit son professeur avec le sourire. Ça a l'air très joli.

- Merci!

Mais quand fut le temps d'changer les cartes de Saint-Valentin, quand c'était la cohue dans les couloirs et dans les classes, Kurt n'eut pas le temps de déposer la sienne dans la boite de Blaine, car ils se rencontrèrent nez à nez, littéralement.

- Oh, salut!, dit Blaine avec un grand sourire. Je voulais justement, hum... voila, dit-il, tendant Kurt une carte décorée d'un _montagne_de scintillant. Ma carte spéciale est pour toi. Et je sais que tu aimes les choses qui brille et scintille, parce tu m'en pointe toujours dans les magazines et tout. Alors, voila.

Kurt pris la carte scintillante dans ses mains et sourit en regardant les dessins ridicules de Blaine.

Il la trouvait parfaite.

- Je te donne aussi ma carte spéciale, dit Kurt avec un peu de gène, donnant à Blaine la carte qu'il avait faite. Elle ne brillait pas, comme celle que Kurt avait recu, mais elle était très bien décorée à son avis.

- Wow, elle est vraiment belle, dit Blaine en regardant la carte avec admiration. Vraiment, vraiment belle. Tu es tellement bon pour faire ces choses là.

- Merci, dit Kurt, rougissant un tout petit, petit peu.

Blaine le regarda avec un énorme sourire dans le visage.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin!

Il enferma Kurt dans un câlin serré, renversant presque le plus grand garçon à terre, mais Kurt garda son équilibre et serra Blaine aussi fort.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, murmura Kurt contre l'oreille de Blaine.

Blaine se desserra de Kurt quelque peu.

Il s'approcha et frotta son nez contre celui de Kurt afin de lui donner un bisou d'Esquimau, au beau milieu du couloir, parmi les autres élèves de cinquième année.

Quelqu'un les poussa contre le sol, mais il y avait tellement de gens autour d'eux qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui.

- Tapettes.

Le mot fendit l'air.

L'effet ne fut pas celui désiré, par contre, parce que plus de la moitié des enfants présents ne savaient même pas ce que cela signifiait, incluant Kurt et Blaine. Kurt ne fit que se lever et tendit sa main afin d'aider Blaine.

Heureusement, leurs cartes de Saint-Valentin ne furent pas endommagées dans la chute. C'était seulement les coins qui étaient légèrement pliés.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelque temps parce qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas ce qui venait de se produire; ils étaient juste conscient qu'ils se faisaient intimider de nouveau.

* * *

><p>- Papa?, demanda Kurt lorsque lui et son père furent installés à la table pour manger.<p>

- Oui?

- Je peux te demander ce qu'un mot veut dire?

- C'est certain.

- Je... je sais pas ci c'est un mauvais mot ou non, alors il faut pas que tu te fâches quand je vais le dire, okay?

Son père prit une pause, sa fourchette presque dans sa bouche.

- Okay.

- C'est quoi une tapette?

Le son de la fourchette qui tomba sur l'assiette résonna fortement et son père le fixait d'un regard si.. si étrange que Kurt était légèrement effrayé.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que quelqu'un t'a traité de tapette, Kurt?, demanda son père.

- Euh, oui. Blaine et moi on a été traité de tapettes. Mais ça veut dire quoi?

Son père hocha la tête lentement et pointa l'assiette de Kurt.

- Finit ton repas. On en parlera quand tu vas avoir terminé.


	7. Les garçons qui aiment les garçons

**Note de l'auteure: Ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire pour moi. J'espère vraiment que j'ai fait justice à la discussion entre Burt et Kurt. Aussi, j'espère que les dialogues entre Kurt et Blaine sont appropriés à leur âge. Je n'avais pas réalisé comment ça serait difficile de faire la transition entre leur façon de parler.**

_Note de la traductrice: Wow! C'est rapide cette fois! J'espère que le prochain va être prêt aussi vite, mais je suis en pleine session d'examen... Merci encore à Faustine!_

Après leur repas, Kurt et son père s'installèrent sur le sofa. Son père retira sa casquette et soudainement, la situation devint très sérieuse.

- Papa?, interrogea Kurt.

- Okay... j'y vais, commença son père. Tu te rappelles quand ta mère et moi on t'a expliqué comment on fait les bébés?

- Oui... mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant?

- J'y arrive. Tu te rappelles aussi qu'on t'a dit qu'il fallait un homme et une femme pour faire un bébé et que, dans la plupart des cas, en fait, l'homme et la femme s'aiment et se marient en premier?

- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

Son père jouait avec la casquette dans ses mains et Kurt était certain qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père ne pouvait pas seulement lui dire ce que le mot signifiait , c'est tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Kurt, les hommes et les femmes tombent amoureux tout le temps. Tu sais, comme j'étais amoureux de ta mère?

- Oui, je sais, dit Kurt, un peu triste d'entendre autant parler de sa mère. Il essaya tout de même de rester calme.

- Bien... les hommes et les femmes ne sont pas les seuls qui tombent amoureux, son père tenta d'expliquer.

- De quoi tu parles?, demanda Kurt. On va pas parler de genre des chiens qui tombent amoureux, hein? Parce ça c'est juste étrange.

- Non, secoua de la tête son père, riant juste un peu. Non, c'est pas de ça que je veux parler. Tout d'un coup, son père leva ses yeux vers lui, d'un regard plein de tristesse, et Kurt n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. Il voulait tout de même savoir ce que le mot voulait dire, alors il continua d'écouter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des gens, des personnes du même genre qui tombent amoureux, aussi.

Kurt fronça ses sourcils, essayant de fouiller dans son cerveau ce que genre signifiait.

- Oh, tu veux dire...oh. Une seconde, alors, un garçon peut être amoureux avec un autre garçon? Et une fille peut être amoureuse avec une autre fille?

- C'est ça.

- Alors, ils sont amoureux comme une maman et un papa? Ils sont, hum, romantiques et tout? Ils s'embrassent aussi?

- Oui, acquiesça son père. Exactement.

Et bien. Kurt du s'asseoir afin d'absorber toute l'information. Pour une raison ou une autre, il repensa à une conversation que Blaine et lui avaient eu des années auparavant. C'était un peu flou dans sa mémoire, mais il se rappelait d'une conversation à propos d'un ourson possédant deux papas.

- Alors, quelqu'un pourrait avoir deux papas, ou deux mamans?

- Oui. D'une façon générale, les couples de même sexe adoptent ou utilisent une mère porteuse, ce qui...

- C'est comme emprunter une maman!, s'exclama Kurt. Ah! Blaine et lui avaient eu raison tout ce temps!

- Euh... oui. C'est à peu près comme ça.

- Alors, n'importe qui peut aimer n'importe qui. On est pas _obligé _d'aimer une fille quand on est un garçon. On peut aimer un autre garçon?

- C'est... un peu plus compliqué que ça. Mais oui, c'est ça.

- Hein? Pourquoi c'est compliqué? Dans la tête de Kurt, c'était pas mal simple.

- Hum... et bien, tu ne _choisis_ pas vraiment si tu aimes les garçons ou les filles. Ça fait partit de nous, Kurt. Si tu aimes les garçons, tu aimes les garçons. Si tu aimes les filles, tu aimes les filles.

- Ça n'a pas très l'air compliqué.

Le visage de son père se tordit légèrement.

- Hum. Ouais, bien, peut être que non. L'affaire, c'est que... Kurt, il y a des gens dans la société qui croient que c'est mal. Ils ne croient pas que les garçons devraient aimer d'autres garçons. La même chose pour les filles.

- Mais... pourquoi? Tu as dit qu'on pouvait pas décider. Pourquoi les gens aiment pas ça s'ils n'ont même pas le choix?

Il aperçut de la tristesse à nouveau dans les yeux de son père et il regretta d'avoir posé cette question en particulier.

- Parce que les gens ne comprennent pas. Parce que les gens sont méchants. Parce qu'ils s'inventent des raisons pour justifier que c'est mal. De toute façon, tu as totalement raison. Ils ne devraient pas détester des gens pour quelque chose qui est hors de leur contrôle. Mais il y a des personnes qui croient que ce n'est pas un choix. Et ces personnes disent- elle disent des choses très haineuses parfois. Ce mot... le mot que la personne vous a traité... c'est un gros mot. C'est un mot horrible et ils ne devraient pas le dire. C'est un mot méchant pour parler des gens qui aiment les gens du même genre. Pour les gays.

Kurt resta assit et essaya de remettre tout en place dans sa tête. Alors être gay voulait dire aimer quelqu'un du même genre que nous. Et l'autre mot... c'était quand on voulait insulter les gays. Parce que c'était un gros mot. Et son père avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'utiliser.

- Alors... ils nous ont appelés comme ça parce que... ils croient que Blaine et moi on est amoureux? Ils croient qu'on est gay? C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient méchants avec nous? Kurt avait besoin de comprendre.

Son père acquiesça.

- Et ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'utiliser. La personne qui a dit ça l'a sûrement apprit de ses parents. Mais, Kurt, dit son père, prenant les mains de Kurt dans les siennes, tu dois savoir qu'il va toujours y avoir des gens comme ça dans la vie. Il va toujours y avoir des personnes qui détestent quelqu'un à cause qu'ils ne comprennent pas quelque chose. Et tu dois savoir que tu ne dois jamais, jamais écouter tout ce qu'ils disent, parce que tu es parfait. C'est pas grave si tu aimes les garçons ou les filles. Tu es unique, comme tout le monde, et tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas l'être. N'écoute jamais les choses méchantes que les gens vont dire.

- Mais... avec Blaine... c'est pas comme ça, dit Kurt. On est seulement des super bons amis.

- Je sais, dit son père avec soin. Il y a des personnes qui ne comprennent pas l'amitié que tu partages avec Blaine, mais tu sais quoi? C'est leur problème. Pas le tiens. Tu es ami avec Blaine depuis très longtemps et je suis content qu'il soit là pour toi. Alors, ne laisse jamais personne vous dire quoi faire.

- O-okay..., dit Kurt, un brin ébranlé par la conviction présente dans la voix de son père.

- Je t'aimerai pour la vie, peut importe, lui dit son père.

- Je-je t'aime aussi, papa, lui répondit doucement Kurt.

Son père le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort et Kurt se sentit en sûreté, tout d'un coup.

Cette nuit là, Kurt eu de la peine à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Blaine, lui aussi, avait demandé à ses parents ce que le mot voulait dire, où s'il allait être obligé de lui dire lui-même. Il doutait d'en être capable, il ne serait jamais aussi doué que son père pour l'expliquer. Et il redoutait... il redoutait que Blaine ait peur de lui, ou quelque chose comme ça, juste parce que quelqu'un leur avait dit ce mot.

Blaine n'était qu'un ami pour lui. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et ils s'aimaient beaucoup _parce __qu__'__ils _étaient meilleurs amis.

Mais ils ne s'aimaient de _cette _façon.

Lorsque Kurt s'endormit cette nuit là, il s'endormit avec le sentiment que la vie était devenu bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était la veille.

* * *

><p>- Est-ce que tu as demandé à ton père ce que le mot voulait dire?, lui demanda Blaine le jour suivant, tandis qu'ils tournaient en cercles lents sur le tourniquet, assis face à face. C'était un samedi, mais il était encore tôt et ils étaient les seuls dans le parc.<p>

- Ouais, admit Kurt. Et toi, tu as demandé à tes parents?

- Ouais, répondit Blaine, se donnant une poussée pour continuer de tourner.

- Et c'est quoi qu'ils t'ont dit que c'était?

- Un mot méchant pour les gays, dit Blaine.

- C'est ça que mon père a dit, aussi, lui dit Kurt. Mais je me demande pourquoi ils pensent qu'on est... comme ça. Enfin, on est seulement des très bons amis! Comme depuis le début.

En face de lui sur le tourniquet, Blaine l'observa à travers ses sombres cils. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce regard, vraiment. Peut-être qu'il pensait à lui, ou qu'il se demandait quoi dire.

- Ouais, dit finalement Blaine. Comme depuis le début.

Kurt haussa des épaules et sauta hors du tourniquet, laissant tourner seul Blaine. Il alla s'installer sur une balançoire, la même que Blaine était assis lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré à l'âge de sept ans. Un moment plus tard, Blaine alla le rejoindre à côté de lui.

- Et si... je l'étais?, demanda Blaine, tout bas.

- Et si tu étais quoi?

- Comme ça. Gay. Que j'aimais les garçons, et pas les filles.

Kurt haussa des épaules.

- Et ton point, c'est...

Un peu frustré, Blaine fronça ses sombres sourcils, cherchant une meilleure façon de formuler sa question.

- Si j'étais... comme ça... gay... Est-ce que tu serais encore mon ami?

Kurt arrêta un instant sa balançoire et se tourna afin de bien regarder son ami frisé.

- C'est sûr que je serais encore ton ami. Rien au monde ne pourrait m'empêcher d'être ton ami!

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Merci.

Kurt pencha sa tête et pris le temps de regarder Blaine de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait nerveux. Il semblait triste. Et il avait ce regard qui signifiait sûrement qu'il pensait fort à quelque chose et qu'il se demandait quoi dire, ou s'il devait vraiment dire quelque chose.

- Est-ce que tu penses que tu l'es?, demanda Kurt. Gay, enfin?

Blaine haussa ses étroites épaules.

- J'sais pas, dit-il. Et toi? Est-ce que tu penses que tu l'es?

- J'sais pas moi non plus. J'ai jamais vraiment pensé à tout ça. Enfin, j'ai jamais vraiment pensé à des filles ou des garçons de cette façon là. Je vais peut-être le savoir un jour, mais j'en ai aucune idée.

- Bien... quand tu regardes quelqu'un, est-ce que tu a envie de les embrasser des fois?, demanda doucement Blaine à son ami.

Kurt pu voir alors quelque chose comme de l'espoir dans les yeux de Blaine. Il se pencha vraiment sur la question. Ses yeux se fixèrent un moment sur les lèvres de Blaine, parce que, oh, c'est avec ça qu'on s'embrasse. Et il se rendit compte que... il avait peut-être déjà pensé aux baisers.

- Je crois, répondit-il après un moment. J'ai déjà pensé à embrasser des gens, mais seulement en général, tu comprend? Mais je pense pas que j'ai déjà pensé à embrasser une personne en particulier.

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Et toi? Est-ce que t'as déjà eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un?

Kurt aperçut les yeux de Blaine qui cherchaient, cherchaient quelque chose dans le visage de Kurt, il ne savait pas exactement quoi, pourtant.

- Non, dit Blaine, tout bas. Pas une personne en particulier. Juste en général, comme tu as dit.

Kurt tendit sa main afin de prendre celle de Blaine, toute chaude.

- Tout va s'arranger un jour. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si nos parents voulaient qu'on sorte avec des gens. Mon père a dit un jour qu'il voulait pas que je sois en coupe avant d'avoir son âge.

Kurt fut heureux d'entendre le rire de Blaine, parce que ses yeux étaient trop tristes et lui rappelaient trop la fois où il avait observé ce sandwich la journée de leur première dînette, celui qu'il voulait tellement, mais avait trop peur de demander.

Ils ne discutèrent plus de cela pour très longtemps.

* * *

><p>À l'âge de douze ans, Kurt et Blaine entrèrent en sixième année.<p>

Tout se bouscula.

De son côté, Kurt se fit une nouvelle amie du nom de Mercedes. Elle venait d'une autre école et ils avaient le même cours d'histoire et de sciences ensemble. Il tomba en amour avec la paire de chaussures qu'elle portait le premier jour d'école et elle complimenta son chandail. Une amitié naissante d'un bon sens de la mode était une amitié parfaite aux yeux de Kurt.

De son côté, Blaine reçut des nouvelles abasourdissantes.

- On va déménager, dit Blaine à Kurt, un jour après l'école.

Kurt brisa la pointe de son crayon sur la feuille qu'il était en train d'écrire.

- Quoi?, réussit-il à dire. Mais pourquoi?

- Mon père a un nouveau travail, expliqua Blaine. Il faudra... il faudra qu'on parte après Noël.

Le cœur de Kurt arrêta de battre. Non, non, c'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Ils étaient supposés être des meilleurs amis tout le secondaire, puis même après. Ils étaient supposés ce voir à chaque jour, ils étaient supposés...

Il y avait trop de choses qu'ils étaient supposés faire.

- Mais... où?, Kurt devait demander. S'il-vous-plaît, pas dans un autre état, il suppliât dans sa tête.

- Au Maryland.

- Non... dit Kurt dans un soupir.

Blaine hocha la tête lentement.

- Ouais.

Kurt prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je-je veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Quand Kurt leva sa tête vers son meilleur ami dans le monde entier, Blaine l'attaqua d'un énorme câlin qui les plaqua sur le lit ensemble, toute idée de devoirs oubliée.

- Je veux pas m'en aller, murmura Blaine contre l'épaule de son ami. Je veux pas te quitter, je te le promet. On était... c'était pas supposé se passer comme ça.

- Sérieusement, ça va être trop nul, dit Kurt, des larmes obstruant ses yeux bleus. Blaine s'était confortablement installé dans le creux de ses bras. Ils s'étaient déjà endormi comme ça plein de fois, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son meilleur ami aussi près que possible. Il enroula ses bras autour de Blaine et ce dernier se releva un peu afin de déposer son front sur le coup de Kurt. Kurt pouvait ressentir les larmes sur les cils de Blaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand tu ne vas plus être là?

Blaine renifla et secoua la tête.

- J'en ai aucune idée. Mais au moins, tu as Mercedes. Et tu vas rester ici avec les mêmes personnes qu'on connaît. Moi, il faut que j'aille dans une nouvelle école et que je me fasse des nouveaux amis et... je veux _pas_ me faire des nouveaux amis.

- Je veux pas que tu te fasses des nouveaux amis, moi non plus, murmura Kurt. Je veux pas que tu m'oublies.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, souffla Blaine contre sa peau. Je vais jamais t'oublier.

Kurt resserra son étreinte de la taille de Blaine.

Ensemble, ils pleurèrent.


	8. Un baiser pour se souvenir

**Note de l'auteure: Pour votre information, je n'ai aucune idée si les garçons de leur âge se parlent de ça, mais Kurt et Blaine le font parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis et ils sont ouverts!**

Kurt et Blaine passèrent les derniers mois qu'ils avaient ensembles attachés par la taille. Blaine allait partir et _tout_ semblait changer dans leur vie. Les gens autour d'eux commençait à sortir ensemble, presque tout le monde semblait avoir un copain ou une copine et Kurt et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer toutes ces personnes qui s'échangeaient des petits baisers avant les classes et qui se donnaient la main. Les filles se rasaient les jambes et portaient toute sorte de maquillages. Les parents allaient reconduire leurs enfants au centre commercial ou au restaurant pour leurs rendez-vous, la voix des garçons était en pleine mutation et il y avait des hormones _partout_.

La voix de Kurt resta pas mal la même, par compte. Elle s'aggravât un peu, mais elle resta bien plus haute que la majorité des autres garçons, Blaine inclut. Les deux subirent une petite poussée de croissance, mais Blaine demeura le plus petit par quelques centimètres.

Aussi, évidemment, il y avait des questions.

À propos de trucs.

Des trucs de nature... plutôt personnelle.

Cela embarrassait bien trop Kurt pour qu'il puisse approcher le sujet. À la place, il fit une petite recherche sur l'internet... Oh, c'était normal de se réveiller avec ça... et c'est normal d'avoir du poil là... oh, et c'était normal d'avoir des rêves comme _ça_.

C'était bon à savoir.

Il croyait qu'il allait devenir un sorte d'étrange... créature.

Tout ça était bien trop bizarre.

Au final, Kurt était content d'avoir fait cette recherche, lorsque, assit sur le plancher de sa chambre, Blaine semblait avoir les mêmes interrogations, sans pourtant avoir les mêmes réserves pour demander.

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive de faire des rêves qu'il faut que, hum, après qu'il faut tu changes les draps, enfin?, lui demanda Blaine.

Les joues de Kurt se colorèrent d'une teinte de rose pâle, mais il acquiesça tout de même.

- Oh, merci!, soupira Blaine, se roulant sur le dos. Ça me faisait vraiment trop peur.

- Je l'ai vue sur internet, expliqua Kurt. Ça arrive tout le temps.

- Est-ce que tu as vérifié si c'était normal de se réveiller avec, euh...

- Des érections, lui dit le bon mot Kurt, heureux d'être celui qui était informé. Et ouais, ça aussi c'est normal.

Blaine poussa un sérieux soupir de soulagement.

- Des érections, vraiment? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle?

- Bien, en fait, on peut les appeler d'autres choses, mais c'est le... terme clinique, je crois.

- Hum. Au moins, je sais que je vais pas devenir une espèce créature des ténèbres ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Blaine,

Kurt sourit à lui-même, parce que c'était bien de savoir que Blaine et lui se ressemblait encore beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Le déménagement de la famille de Blaine était prévu pour dans un peu plus d'un mois et Kurt n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la situation.<p>

Parce que soudainement, sa vision de Blaine ne fut plus la même.

Vraiment plus la même.

Il remarquait de petites choses qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention auparavant. Par exemple... il avait toujours trouvé que Blaine avait de jolis yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un moment où il n'avait _pas_ pensé ça. Mais maintenant, il s'en rendait encore plus compte, il remarquait comment le brun et le vert fondaient ensemble afin de créer cet aura de miel doré autour de ses pupilles, et il remarquait comment ses cils étaient longs et sombres. Il remarquait comment les cheveux frisés de Blaine semblaient doux et agréables au toucher. Il remarquait comment la mâchoire de Blaine devenait de plus en plus prononcée, il remarquait les vêtements que Blaine portait et comment ils lui allaient bien et pourquoi, pourquoi il remarquait tout cela maintenant, juste avant le départ de Blaine? Pourquoi tout cela lui venait à l'esprit juste au moment où Blaine allait être si loin, des états de distance, et qu'il n'allait plus jamais avoir la chance de regarder ces choses à nouveau?

Et _pourquoi _avait-il ces pensées en tête en premier lieu?

Pour être franc, Kurt serait le premier à dire qu'il ne trouvait aucune fille dans sa classe attirante, pas même Mercedes qui se trouva à être très chouette.

Mais il n'avait jamais regardé les _garçons_ de cette façon, non plus.

Bien, sans compter Finn, un grand garçon dans sa classe. Il aimait vraiment ses cheveux.

Ou ce garçon dans sa classe de science qui était assit près de Mercedes qui avait une très belle peau.

Ou peut-être le gars de 16 ans qui habitait sur sa rue qui avait des vraiment beaux abdos.

Mais mis à part ceux là, le seul garçon qu'il regardait de l'œil était Brett, qui sentait et avait l'air sans-abri, mais il l'observait pour une toute autre raison.

… Okay, peut-être qu'il avait regardé d'autres garçons.

Mais Blaine était vraiment le seul autre garçon qu'il avait _regardé__, _enfin, le seul autre qu'il avait vraiment observé en détails.

Et Kurt... aimait plutôt ce qu'il voyait.

Alors... cela voulait dire... qu'il était gay?

Mais si ce n'était que Blaine? Et si la seule raison qu'il le voyait comme ça, c'était qu'il était _Blaine _et parce qu'il aimait Blaine et qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années?

Tout cela rendait Kurt complètement fou et il en avait assez de toujours rougir lorsqu'il faisait rire Blaine. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et pourquoi, oh pourquoi ces sentiments ne pouvaient pas S'EN ALLER?

* * *

><p>La veille du départ de Blaine et de sa famille pour le Maryland, Blaine et Kurt s'installèrent, hanche contre hanche, sur le lit de Kurt, afin de regarder un film. Enfin, Blaine regardait le film. Kurt regardait Blaine.<p>

Il l'observait et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire; c'était le moment ultime, leur dernière soirée ensemble et Kurt ne savait pas quand ils allaient pouvoir se revoir à nouveau. Des mois, des années, même, pourraient passer et Kurt était perdu, comment allait-il faire sans voir Blaine à chaque jour et-

Oh. Blaine le regardait aussi, maintenant.

- Kurt? Tout va bien?

- Quoi- ouais. Non, ouais, je vais bien, dit rapidement Kurt. Pourquoi j'irais pas bien?

- Peut-être parce que tu me fixes depuis environ la moitié du film?, lui dit Blaine, affichant un faible sourire.

- Non, je te fixe pas. Je suis- c'est pas vrai, dénia-t-il. Pourquoi je te fixerais? J'ai pas besoin de te fixer.

C'était Blaine qui l'observait maintenant, la pièce était sombre sauf pour la lumière de la télévision qui éclairait leur visage. Oh, Kurt n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà vu Blaine l'observer de _cette _façon. Blaine clignait rapidement des yeux et il sortit sa langue afin de licher sa lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à parler, soudainement.

- Je-je te fixe aussi, des fois, confia Blaine tout bas, à peine audible par dessus le son de la télévision. Il prit la télécommande afin d'appuyer sur muet. Genre... des fois, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Kurt haussa très haut ses sourcils, mais il était sans mots.

- Tu-tu me fais... je peux même pas mettre le mot dessus. Il faut que je te regarde. Je te regarde et des fois, je pense. Blaine prit une grande respiration. Je pense que tu es probablement... la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu. De toute ma vie, vraiment.

La respiration de Kurt se coupa et Blaine prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- Je-je regarde tes yeux et je... je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à comment ils sont beaux. Je pense au bleu qu'ils deviennent quand tu- quand tu pleures. Je regarde tes joues et je me rappelle du rouge qu'elles deviennent quand je dis quelque chose qui... qui te fait rougir. Je regarde tes cheveux et ils sont tellement toujours parfaits et des fois... des fois j'aimerais passer ma main au travers. Je sais même pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai tellement envie. Mais la plupart du temps, je... je regarde tes- tes lèvres, admit Blaine, ses yeux quittant ceux de Kurt pour imiter ses paroles. Parce des fois, je... je veux t'embrasser.

Okay, après ces paroles, le cœur de Kurt bondit dans sa poitrine et soudainement, il se sentit dix fois plus et léger et dix fois plus lourd en même temps et il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir PARCE QU'IL NE SAVAIT PAS CELA AVANT. Et POURQUOI Blaine n'avait pas mentionné tout cela AVANT de partir pour le Maryland, bon sang?

- Mais ça me fait toujours peur, continua Blaine, parce que j'ai peur que tu... que tu n'aimes pas ça. Et que tu ne veuilles plus être mon ami juste parce que j'ai ces stupides _sentiments_ pour toi et que je sais pas quoi faire avec ça. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et je veux pas que tu me détestes et je crois que je suis vraiment attiré par les garçons, mais là, je crois que tu es le seul garçon que je serai vraiment, vraiment attiré et c'est- c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est vraiment trop bizarre et je te fais sûrement peur en ce moment et je devrais probablement arrêter de parler mais je peux pas parce que pars demain et je veux que tu saches-

- Blaine, arrêta Kurt les tourmentes de son ami, arrête de parler.

- Je m'excuse, murmura Blaine, amenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, y déposant sa tête. Je m'excuse tellement...

Kurt ne bougea plus pendant une bonne minute, simplement car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. Puis, pour une raison ou une autre, sa main bougea sans sa permission afin de se loger à la base des cheveux frisés de Blaine. Blaine releva la tête et fixa Kurt des yeux, qui relâcha son emprise sur les cheveux de Blaine, se tourna et s'assit sur ses genoux en face de lui.

- Tu- tu veux vraiment m'embrasser?

Les yeux de Blaine s'arrondirent de surprise et Kurt s'imagina que c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Ou-ouais. Mais tu n'es... je veux... pas le faire si tu veux pas.

- Je veux que tu le fasses, dit Kurt doucement. Si... si tu le veux.

- Je veux, répondit Blaine. Je veux vraiment.

- Alors fais le.

Blaine hocha la tête nerveusement et étendit ses jambes. Kurt s'approcha. Son petit cœur de douze, presque treize ans battait la chamade dans sa poitrine parce qu'il allait avoir son premier _baiser_ et c'était avec un garçon qu'il aimait et, oh, Blaine s'approcha et pencha sa tête vers Kurt.

- Tu es certain?, demanda Blaine une dernière fois.

- Oui, acquiesça Kurt, je suis certain.

Blaine referma le faible espace entre leur visage très, très lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt dans un doux baiser, leurs yeux se refermant instinctivement. Ils ne firent pas un geste, ils ne firent que rester assis, puis Blaine approcha une main tremblotante sur la joue de Kurt et Kurt fondit de l'intérieur et respira par nez. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et ne savait plus tellement comment bouger rendu à ce niveau. Mais c'était tout de même très bien et tout chaud et Kurt avait ces drôles de papillons dans le ventre et sa tête semblait dans les nuages. Il se sentait comme s'il flottait et Kurt dû recouvrir la main de Blaine par la sienne afin de le tenir accroché.

Éventuellement, Blaine se retira et ils ouvrirent leurs yeux.

- Woah, souffla Blaine entre leur visage.

- C'était... vraiment bien, murmura Kurt, sa main encore contre celle de Blaine sur sa joue.

- Ouais, approuva Blaine. Ouais, c'était vraiment bien.

Les deux garçons restèrent figés sur place, se fixant des yeux, leur respiration encore plutôt rapide.

Kurt était pas mal certain qu'il vivait un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Mais cela n'allait mener à nul part. Parce que Blaine quittait le lendemain pour le Maryland.

Kurt voulait pleurer.

Le sourire que Blaine afficha était emplit de tristesse. Il s'approcha de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il pressa un baiser sur sa joue, puis frotta leur nez ensemble dans un baiser d'Esquimau.

- Je peux- je peux te prendre dans mes bras?, chuchota Blaine.

Kurt répondit d'un nerveux hochement de la tête et ils se blottirent ensemble sur le lit, Blaine sur son dos et Kurt contre lui. Ils s'étaient installés de cette façon plusieurs fois, c'était vrai. Mais ce moment signifiait plus, c'était différent. Kurt déposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaine et enlaça son estomac. Il ressentit les bras de Blaine l'entourer et Kurt réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais aussi sentit aimé par une autre personne que là, en ce moment, dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Kurt?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime. Je vais t'aimer pour toujours. Même quand je serais plus là, au Maryland.

Kurt ferma fort ses yeux et sentit une larme couler et se déposer sur le chandail de Blaine. Il n'avait aucune idée si Blaine l'aimait seulement comme ami, ou s'il l'aimait plus qu'un ami, mais... ça n'importait plus vraiment.

Parce qu'il s'en allait et que peut-être il n'allait plus jamais le voir.

- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Blaine afficha un sourire fatigué pour son ami. Kurt savait qu'ils s'étaient échangé bien plus qu'un baiser la veille; ils s'étaient d'une façon compris, comme seulement des meilleurs amis depuis la tendre enfance pouvaient se comprendre. Ils savaient les deux, vraiment, honnêtement, savaient qu'ils n'allaient qu'aimer que des garçons. Kurt ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer tout cela, mais il se disait qu'il avait bien du temps devant lui.<p>

Même si Blaine s'en allait.

Ils se levèrent et échangèrent leur pyjamas contre des vêtements de jour et quand Kurt eu finit de boutonner sa chemise, Blaine se plaça en face de lui et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt. Kurt le regarda dans les yeux puis plaça ses mains sur la taille de Blaine. Blaine se mit sur ses orteils et embrassa Kurt une dernière fois, sur les lèvres, de la même façon qu'il l'avait embrassé la veille et Kurt ressentit à nouveau les papillons dans son estomac.

Il aurait souhaité que ça ne finisse jamais.

Mais Blaine se retira éventuellement, car il était obligé. Il fixa les grands yeux bleus de Kurt, puis l'enveloppa d'un câlin trop serré, il était obligé. Il recula, descendit sa main, puis serra celle de Kurt et la lâcha ensuite, parce qu'il était obligé.

Il dit au revoir. Puis quitta la pièce. Et quitta la maison de Kurt. Traversa la rue. Il entra dans la voiture de ses parents. Et s'en alla.

Parce qu'il était obligé.

Kurt était toujours debout dans sa chambre et il aurait juré qu'il sentait toujours les lèvres de Blaine contre les siennes. et il pouvait sentir ses mains sur ses épaules et ses bras autour de lui dans ce câlin trop serré.

Ouais, Kurt était pas mal certain qu'il aimait les garçons.

Et il n'avait peut-être que douze ans, presque treize, et il était encore jeune... mais il était aussi pas mal certain que le seul garçon qu'il allait toujours être amoureux, c'était Blaine.


	9. Son absence

**Note de l'auteure: Voila: Je passe rapidement sur la vie de Kurt. Je voulais pas éviter complètement son temps sans Blaine, mais je n'étais pas pour réécrire ce qu'on voit dans l'émission. Alors, c"est ça, j'espère que vous aimez!**

_Note de la traductrice: Je me suis un peu emmêlé dans les systèmes d'éducation, alors j'ai pris modèle sur celui canadien anglais, parce que c'est le plus facile que je connais. Au USA, il y a des termes comme "freshmen" qui ne se traduisent pas trop je crois. Alors, ça va de la 1iere à la 12ieme année, 8ieme à 12ième c'est le secondaire. J'espère que c'est clair! J'ai changé des termes dans les chapitres précédent... Vous allez voir! Désolée de l'attente, j'étais en Ontario pendant un mois.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Kurt avait le coeur en <em>miettes<em>.

Il ne s'était pas autant sentit mal depuis la mort de sa mère. Blaine n'était parti que depuis deux jours, et Kurt avait déjà l'impression que quelqu'un avait arraché son coeur de sa poitrine, puis l'avait écrasé plusieurs fois de suite.

Il savait que Blaine allait l'appeler dès qu'il en aurait la chance et il était impatient de recevoir son appel, parce que la voix de Blaine lui manquait terriblement.

Même lorsque Blaine fut pris en charge par la protection de la jeunesse, quand ils avaient huit ans, il n'avait pas été aussi triste. Parce que Kurt _savait _que Blaine n'allait pas revenir, et c'était dix fois pire que de ne rien savoir du tout.

Mercedes était là pour lui. Elle savait comment Blaine était important aux yeux de Kurt. Elle savait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Mais elle ignorait que Blaine l'avait embrassé.

Kurt ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même son père.

Il voulait garder le secret le plus longtemps possible, parce que les baisers qu'ils avaient échangé ce jour là étaient quelque chose de bien à_ eux. _Seulement eux les possédaient, et ils ne seraient toujours qu'à eux, et Kurt les chérissait.

À la maison, il se sentait encore plus seul. Son père croyait qu'il était assez vieux pour restez sans lui à la maison pendant qu'il travaillait et Kurt détestait cela au plus haut point. Il ne faisait que rester dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit, tout seul. La première journée, il ne fit que pleurer. La journée suivante, il ne fit que fixer le mur de sa chambre et fit le mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne _pas_ pleurer.

Il manquait chaque particule de Blaine.

Comment pouvait-il continuer de vivre comme ça? Comment pouvait-il juste rester là et prétendre que tout allait bien, quand tout allait mal? Vraiment... tout allait mal.

Le téléphone sonna.

Kurt sortit en vitesse de sa chambre et couru dans le couloir jusqu'au salon et décrocha le téléphone le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

- Allô?, répondit Kurt, le souffle court, plein d'espoir.

- Kurt! Salut!

- Salut, Blaine, murmura Kurt, un énorme sourire s'affichant sur son visage. Salut.

- Salut.

Kurt était certain d'entendre un sourire dans la voix de Blaine, aussi.

- Je m'excuse, j'ai pas pu t'appeler hier, on est arrivé très tard dans la nouvelle maison. J'étais vraiment fatigué, expliqua Blaine.

- Ça va, lui assura Kurt. Comment c'est au Maryland?

- Je me sens pas chez moi, avoua Blaine, doucement. La ville est belle et tout, mais... je m'ennuie de toi.

Le coeur de Kurt lui monta à la gorge.

- Je m'ennuie de toi, aussi.

Et comment pouvait-il vivre avec ça? ''Je m'ennuie de toi'' parvenait à peine à nommer le problème. Il s'ennuyait de chaque particule, de chaque parcelle de Blaine. Et là, il ne pouvait même pas voir Blaine en face et c'était impossible... il ne pouvait rien faire.

- J'aimerais tellement ça être avec toi, lui dit Blaine. Je sais pas - je sais pas quoi faire ici sans toi.

Kurt avait envie de pleurer à nouveau.

- C'est comme si une partie de moi s'était envolée, dit-il à Blaine. C'est... c'est vraiment difficile.

- Je sais, dit Blaine de l'autre côté du combiné. Mais on peut - on peut se parler au téléphone et on peut peut-être se voir cet été...

- Ouais, peut-être.

- Ça va être plus facile, c'est obligé.

* * *

><p>Ça ne fut pas plus facile.<p>

* * *

><p>Janvier passa. Février passa. Mars passa. Ils essayèrent de s'appeler à chaque jour, mais parfois ils avaient trop de devoirs, et parfois Kurt manquait l'appel de Blaine parce qu'il était avec Mercerdes. Blaine manqua quelques appels de Kurt une fin de semaine, parce qu'il était allé, avec les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait, couché à la maison de l'un d'entre eux.<p>

La distance pris de l'ampleur.

Kurt commença à trouver cela vraiment, vraiment nul, parce qu'il était jaloux. Il était jaloux de tout ces nouveaux amis que Blaine se faisait, parce que ce n'était pas lui. Il se demandait parfois s'ils se prenaient la main, s'ils se regardaient longuement yeux dans les yeux ou si Blaine en trouvait quelqu'un mignons. Il savait que ce n'était pas tout les garçons qui sont gays, oui, ils n'était pas stupide. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du soucis. L'affaire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Lui et Blaine n'étaient pas un couple. Ils en avaient discuté et ça n'allait jamais fonctionner de cette façon. Ils étaient trop loin l'un de l'autre et aucun des deux n'avaient parlé à personne qu'ils étaient gays.

Tout était tant difficile.

Lorsque l'été arriva, ils ne purent pas se voir, parce que subitement, le père de Blaine fit beaucoup plus d'argent, alors Blaine et sa famille allèrent passer leur été en Angleterre.

Kurt resta pris en Ohio.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il furent tout les deux des ados de treize ans, presque quatorze, et en huitième année, ils ne s'appelèrent qu'une fois par semaine. Ils s'envoyaient parfois des courriels, mais, quand même, ce n'était pas assez.<p>

Kurt ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

La distance, le vide laissé par son meilleur ami (Mercedes était merveilleuse et ils se voyaient souvent, mais elle n'était pas Blaine), l'attente, la nostalgie, ça devenait trop pour lui.

Il essayait d'être un garçon de presque quatorze ans comme les autres, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais chaque jour, c'était comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il allait au cinéma avec Mercedes, il allait magasiner avec elle, ils étaient excités quand ils lisaient le dernier exemplaire de Vogue ou de tout autres magazines de mode ils pouvaient mettre leur mains d'ados sur. Il faisait ses devoirs, il allait à l'école, il mangeait le soir avec son père, mais c'était impossible pour lui de ne pas penser à la part de lui qui n'était pas là.

Lorsque le temps des fête arriva, les courriels se firent de plus en plus rares et ils ne s'appelèrent presque plus.

Kurt se rendit compte que c'était finit pour de bon.

Kurt supprima son compte de courriels. Il s'en fit un nouveau. Il n'ajouta pas Blaine dans sa liste de contacts.

Ils avaient un nouveau numéro de téléphone parce que son père avait changé de fournisseur.

Il n'appela pas Blaine pour le lui donner.

Il n'allait plus jamais communiquer avec Blaine.

Pour lui, c'était le temps de passer à de nouvelles choses. Il lui fallait une toute nouvelle vie et attendre après Blaine, avoir de ses nouvelles qu'à chaque pleine lune, cela n'allait que le lui empêcher.

* * *

><p>Oh seigneur.<p>

Le secondaire était horrible.

Vraiment... Kurt ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'était l'enfer.

Kurt se rappelait se faire agacer au primaire. Il se rappelait quand Blaine et lui s'étaient fait traiter de tapettes en cinquième année. Il se rappelait des genoux égratignés et de son ego malmené. En septième et huitième année, il ne se faisait pas tellement agacer, au moins pas après que Blaine soit parti.

Mais là... c'était ridicule.

Sa voix haute était le sujet de plusieurs moqueries, il se faisait traiter de fille, les gens riaient de son style vestimentaire, il se faisait _lancer dans les poubelles_ et il se fit pousser du haut des escaliers, tout ça durant les deux premières semaines de son secondaire. Un athlète populaire traita Mercedes de grosse vache en passant à coté d'elle, mais elle l'ignora. Elle débordait d'estime de soi, et Kurt l'enviait vraiment. Pourtant, Kurt n'avait pas honte de lui-même. Il était fier de son sens de la mode impeccable et il était fier de lui pour garder la tête haute malgré les noms durs et les moqueries.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas haut comme trois pommes lorsqu'il revenait chez lui après l'école. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se dirigeait pas directement dans sa chambre au sous-sol (son père l'avait installé pour lui à son entré au secondaire) et pleurait pour quelques minutes.

Au travers de tout cela, il avait quand même le temps de remarquer quelques garçons.

Finn Hudson, par exemple, celui qu'il trouvait avait de beaux cheveux.

Au final, après avoir grandit un peu, Finn avait aussi un beau sourire et des vraiment beaux bras.

Kurt s'enfonça profondément.

Le premier jour après la semaine de relâche, on le poussa immédiatement dans le premier casier.

Il retourna chez lui accompagné d'une colonne douloureuse et d'une ecchymose sur son épaule gauche.

* * *

><p>Au début de sa deuxième année de secondaire, Kurt s'inscrivit dans le Glee club.<p>

Il se rappelait du temps lorsque lui et Blaine chantaient des chansons de comédies musicales et de Disney, s'amusant dans sa cour avec une couronne sur la tête. Le chant était la seule chose provenant de son enfance avec Blaine qu'il se permettait de garder.

La seule chose, c'était que maintenant, il se faisait encore plus agacer. On riait de lui sans pitié et au moins deux fois par semaine, on lui lançait une slushie au visage. Il accueillait tout cela avec des remarques sarcastiques et un visage stoïque.

Oh, il fallait aussi noter qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de fixer Finn Hudson comme s'il était une pièce de viande que Kurt voulait dévorer. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses pensées et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de s'aventurer le long de sa grande stature. Il ne pouvait pas stopper ses sentiments et ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était pas... pas normal comme tout le monde le voulait.

Mercedes développa le béguin pour lui.

Son béguin anéanti Kurt.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il devrait lui dire. Elle était son meilleur amie, la seule à ses côtés depuis que Blaine était parti et - non.

Il refusait de penser à Blaine.

Kurt devait lui dire.

Il lui dit.

Ce n'était pas long que le reste du Glee club l'apprit, et ensuite l'école_ au complet _l'apprit_ ._

Il le dit à son père éventuellement, qui réagit bien mieux à ce quoi il s'attendait.

"Je le sais depuis que tu as trois ans."

Kurt était content d'avoir son père.

Mais après cela, tout fut trop rapide. Les noms, les bousculades, les plongeons dans les poubelles, les slushies, c'était comme une tornade et il se sentait comme s'il allait tout droit dans un tas de flammes. Il recevait des appels à la maison, et une fois son père répondit.

"Ton fils est une tapette."

Kurt mourra un peu de l'intérieur, mais il refusa de jouer la victime et il sortit des cendres comme un phénix.

Il n'allait laisser personne l'atteindre.

Finn était encore là. Il était lui aussi dans le Glee club. Oui, il avait eu une relation plutôt nulle avec Quinn, la capitaine des Cheerios qui tomba enceinte du bébé de Noah Puckerman, comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de drames au secondaire.

Finn... semblait embellir semaine après semaine, dans l'opinion de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas tellement s'empêcher de le regarder.

Une opportunité se présenta. Il présenta son père à la mère de Finn, et wow, ah, ça fonctionna mieux qu'il le croyait.

"... cette couverture de tapettes! Et cette lampe de tapettes!"

Finn tomba de son piédestal après ces mots.

Sa troisième année de secondaire le détruisit.

Il croyait avoir ses chances avec le nouveau garçon, Sam.

Vraiment, de la chance, il n'en avait pas. Pas besoin d'élaborer.

Maintenant, il revenait chez lui avec une colonne douloureuse et des ecchymoses qui n'étaient pas seulement situées sur ses épaules, parce qu'un certain homme de Neandertal plutôt robuste du nom de Karofsky ne s'arrêtait _jamais_. Ça l'empirait de jour en jour en jour,qu'avait-il fait pour avoir une telle vie? Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si méchants? Pourquoi Karofsky ne le laissait pas tranquille et pourquoi M. Schuester ne le laissait pas faire le numéro avec les filles?

"... et fait toi utile... ou visite les Garglers..."

Vous pouvez tous allez en enfer, pensa Kurt.

* * *

><p>Wow, Dalton avait son charme.<p>

C'était... magnifique. Kurt était déjà en amour avec l'endroit.

- Désolé? Je m'excuse, je suis nouveau... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-il.

Un garçon aux cheveux blond et au yeux bruns profonds ayant l'air sympathique se retourna. Il sourit.

- Les Warblers vont faire un numéro non formel dans la salle commune, expliqua le garçon. Allez, ça va commencer bientôt!

Kurt le suivi le long des élégants couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent dans une salle pleine d'autres élèves réunis autour d'un petit groupe. Il y avait des garçons assit sur des chaises, sur les sofas, il y en avait qui étaient debout, mais ils attendaient tous avec impatience le numéro des Warblers. Kurt pouvait voir environ quinze garçons réunit ensemble, en train de rire, avant qu'ils ne commencent à harmoniser. Le groupe se tourna afin de faire face à son audience, sauf pour le garçon au centre, plus petit et aux cheveux noirs.

Puis lui aussi se tourna.

Il avait un de ces sourires. Et de ces yeux. Et sa _voix._

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on..."

Leur regard se croisa. Kurt faillit s'évanouir.


	10. Son retour

Pour Kurt, il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était Blaine. Aucun doute. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier ces yeux et ce sourire. Jamais de la vie, aucune chance. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant recouvert de gel, ce qui était un peu étrange, mais cela lui donnait un air plus raffiné, lui donnait plus de classe.

Si Kurt croyait que Blaine plus jeune était mignon, sexy et tout ces autres adjectifs que le Kurt de 12 ans pouvait imaginer...

Blaine plus vieux regorgeait de sex appeal.

Il était absolument et positivement éblouissant de beauté.

Il était encore plutôt petit, par contre, ce qui fit glousser Kurt dans sa tête.

Il n'était pas certain si Blaine l'avait reconnu ou non, parce que la performance de "Teenage Dream" était impeccable, avec son sourire, ses tournis et ses glissements de pas. Cependant, il croyait reconnaître une lueur de quelque chose dans ses yeux, durant les moments que leur regard se croisait.

La chanson se termina et Kurt applaudit avec tout le monde, quoique un peu plus abasourdit et avec moins de vigueur. Toutes les personnes dans la salle s'attroupèrent autour des Warblers, leurs donnèrent des tapes dans le dos et leurs serra la main et, wow, ce Glee Club semblait véritablement populaire, ce qui était très étrange à ses yeux. Mais lorsque les gens commencèrent à s'en aller, Kurt paniqua un peu, parce que c'était Blaine, le même Blaine de son enfance et le même Blaine avec qui il avait fait exprès d'arrêter de parler. La salle était presque vide sauf pour quelques flâneurs et presque la totalité des Warblers et Kurt se retourna, prêt à quitter la pièce, lorsque...

- Tu pars tout de suite?

Il s'arrêta, ses mains sur la courroie de son sac.

- Tu avais l'air d'aimer la chanson, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de me partager ton opinion.

Kurt se retourna, prenant son temps. Blaine était là, les mains dans les poches de ses pantalons, un sourcil en l'air.

- A-allo..., bégaya Kurt.

- Salut.

Blaine s'attendait manifestement à ce que Kurt lui dise ce qu'il faisait là, mais ses cordes vocales semblaient déterminées à ne plus fonctionner.

- Je pensais pas que tu allais devenir partiellement muet en l'espace de quelques années, observa Blaine.

Subitement, juste en le voyant, en étant à quelques mètres de Blaine, le garçon qu'il avait aimé et délibérément oublié causa des sérieux courts circuits dans son cerveau. La voix de Blaine était plus grave, sa mâchoire plus définie, ses yeux avaient des rides dans les coins dues au rire et Kurt réalisa qu'il était jaloux des personnes qui les avaient causées, parce que ce n'était sûrement pas lui. Il était juste là, Blaine était juste là, et Kurt s'était tellement, terriblement ennuyé de lui, et il se rappelait maintenant de tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier, de tout les moments heureux, toutes les soirées pyjamas, toutes les conversations au téléphone, tout les courriels, tout les bisous d'Esquimau et les deux vrais baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. À ce point, des larmes remplissaient ses yeux et ses pieds partirent sans sa permission, il lâcha son sac et se propulsa vers lui, entourant le cou de Blaine de ses bras.

Son odeur était tellement familière. Tellement familière.

Pour Kurt, l'étreinte était comme de l'air pour quelqu'un qui se noie.

- Kurt, quoi...

Oh seigneur, entendre son nom sortir de ces lèvres qu'il avait eu un jour la chance d'embrasser fut sa perte. Il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Les mains de Blaine vinrent se reposer doucement sur les épaules de Kurt, celles si souvent maltraitées.

- Hey, calme toi. Ça va aller, calme toi..., répéta doucement Blaine dans ses oreilles.

Les autres garçons semblaient avoir tous quittés la salle et Kurt ferma ses yeux et serra fort ses paupières, se tenant à Blaine comme s'il était une bouée pour Kurt qui flottait, perdu au milieu de l'océan. Blaine frotta son dos d'une manière réconfortante et Kurt ne savait pas s'il avait été aussi reconnaissant pour la présence de Blaine depuis la mort de sa mère.

- Tout va bien aller, dit Blaine, prenant dans ses mains celles de Kurt afin de les enlever de son cou lorsque ses larmes diminuèrent.

- Je suis désolé, dit Kurt, sa voix presque un gémissement.

Mais Blaine ne dit pas "Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années et la première chose que tu fais, c'est pleurer dans mes bras". Il ne dit pas "Ne t'en fais pas". Il ne fit que pencher sa tête, curieux, et observa attentivement la figure de Kurt.

- Allez, dit-il finalement, assied-toi.

C'est ce que fit Kurt, content de ne pas se faire jeter à la porte et puis plus rien. Blaine déposa le sac de Kurt à côté de lui sur le canapé et s'assit lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kurt?

- Je crois que je pourrais poser la même question, rétorqua Kurt, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes.

Mais Blaine ne retourna pas le rire.

- Tu saurais pourquoi je suis ici si tu ne m'aurais pas complètement effacé de ta vie, dit-il. Je pense pas que c'est à moi de m'expliquer en premier.

Kurt acquiesça faiblement et laissa tomber sa tête.

- Je suis venu ici... parce qu'on m'a demandé de vous espionner, admit-il avec un sourire crispé presque invisible aux yeux de Blaine. Il s'avère que ton Glee Club est rival au mien.

- Tu aurais dû vérifier notre uniforme, commenta Blaine. Pourquoi c'est toi qui a été choisi pour être l'espion?

Kurt poussa un long soupir.

- Probablement parce que je suis inutile dans tout les autres domaines.

- Je doute que ça soit le cas.

- Si seulement tu savais...

Blaine demeura silencieux, l'observant de ses yeux qui semblaient peser la balance. Kurt ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire. Il aurait tellement mieux aimé être dans les bras de Blaine. Ou l'embrasser. Mais ce qui était triste, c'était que Kurt ne savait même pas si Blaine aimait encore embrasser les garçons; il ne savait même pas s'il croyait encore qu'il était gay.

- Pourquoi tu es ici?, demanda-t-il à la place. En Ohio?

- Je suis en pension ici, lui informa Blaine.

- Alors... ta famille habite encore au Maryland?

Blaine acquiesça.

- C'était l'école de mon père au secondaire. Il m'a offert de payer les cours si je voulais y aller. J'ai accepté.

- Mais tu aurais pu aller à l'école au Maryland. Pourquoi une école privée? Pourquoi une école privée ici?

Kurt remarqua le regard de Blaine qui se baissa vers ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

- Je suis allé à l'école au Maryland. Ça l'a plutôt été un désastre, dit Blaine rapidement. Puis, il baissa sa voix afin de continuer. Tu saurais toute l'histoire si tu aurais garder contact.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Kurt.

- Vraiment? Parce que... c'est curieux. Tu avais toujours si peur que je t'oublie quand j'ai déménagé et que je me suis fais des nouveaux amis. Mais c'est moi qui aurais du me méfier, finalement.

Kurt sentit les larmes remonter.

- … Tu crois pas que je mérite une explication?, questionna Blaine.

- C'est... compliqué.

- Je suis plutôt futé, je crois pas que je vais avoir de la misère à te suivre.

- C'était impossible, Blaine. Je pouvais pas- je pouvais pas le supporter une minute de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui était impossible?, demanda Blaine. Me parler? M'appeler? Être mon ami? Être...

- Arrête!, interrompu Kurt tandis qu'il se leva et tourna le dos à Blaine. S'il-te-plaît... arrête.

Il entendit le soupir de Blaine derrière lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de son abdomen.

- Je veux pas être... cruel. Mais j'ai le sentiment que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as arrêté de m'appeler, pourquoi tu as arrêté de répondre à mes courriels, pourquoi tu as arrêté... pourquoi tu as tout arrêté, lui dit Blaine.

- Tu étais mon autre moitié... Et tu es parti. Je pouvais pas supporter de ne pas te voir à chaque jour. C'est ça que tu veux entendre?

Le silence sembla s'éterniser et une tension inquiétante s'installa. Kurt la senti l'envelopper. Il se retourna pour faire face à Blaine et le vit là, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas ce que cette expression voulait dire et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

- Il a fallu que je me force pour t'oublier, Blaine. Il se passait tellement de chose, j'avais tellement de problèmes, encore plus maintenant, et m'accabler sur mon sort à cause de toi me rendait misérable et encore plus seul.

- Quelles sortes de problèmes?

- ...Quoi?

- C'est quoi tes problèmes?, demanda Blaine. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je - c'est que - c'est pas...

- Kurt, dit Blaine doucement. Avant, on pouvait tout se dire.

Kurt captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Qui était vraiment Blaine? Quelle était sa relation avec Kurt? Est-ce qu'il était toujours une personne avec qui il pouvait parler? Se confier? Est-ce que ça le ferait réagir, après tout ce que Kurt avait fait?

Il observa Blaine et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ces yeux, ceux qu'il avait toujours trouvé si jolis et desquels il tomba éventuellement amoureux. Il voyait... il voyait du miel et des noisettes, il voyait des sombres et longs cils, il voyait du soucis, et il voyait quelque chose - quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier et c'était à cause de ce dernier détail qu'il avoua la vérité.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la cinquième année?, demanda-t-il. Quand on nous a poussé et on s'est fait traité de tapettes?

Blaine acquiesça lentement.

- C'est comme ça, mais... tous les jours. Et mille fois pire.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma. Il déposa sa tête contre sa paume.

- Wow, souffla Blaine. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Et je dois affronter ça tout seul. Je dois tout faire moi-même, continua-t-il. J'ai - j'ai des amis, mais... ils ne comprennent pas. Et ils ne savent pas toute la gravité de la situation.

- Et c'est grave comment?, demanda Blaine, relevant sa tête.

Et parce qu'il était Blaine, parce qu'il était son ami d'enfance et son tout premier amour, Kurt lui raconta.

- Je suis terrifié. Et j'ai peur que ça l'empire. Je sais même pas comment ça pourrait être pire, mais j'ai peur.

- Pourquoi tu es encore là?, demanda Blaine avec un air peiné. Comment - moi j'ai pas été capable. Je suis parti.

Kurt stoppa.

- Quoi?

- Il m'est arrivé la même chose. Mais quand même, on dirait que c'est pire pour toi. Mais... je suis parti. Après ma première année de secondaire. Mon père a offert de payer pour que je vienne ici, alors c'est ça que j'ai fais. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça, c'était horrible.

- Vraiment? Enfin, tu... mais pourquoi ici? Pourquoi Dalton?

- Mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient une politique de non tolérance envers l'intimidation. Tout le monde se respecte ici. J'ai la chance... d'être vraiment qui je suis.

Kurt se rassit sur le canapé, les yeux brillants de larmes qui ne voulaient pas tomber, se sentant comme si tout son monde était chamboulé. Ça l'existait, des endroits comme ici? Il observa la salle commune, prit conscience des meubles raffinés et des méticuleuses peintures accrochées aux murs. Cet endroit... c'était ici tout ce temps, si, si proche, sans qu'il le sache. Ça n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit qu'il pouvait changer d'école, ne plus allez à McKinley, jamais. Mais à présent, il savait et tant de possibilités s'offraient à lui. Des journées sans plongeons dans les ordures, être heureux, tourner un corridor sans avoir peur de se faire pousser ou se faire regarder de travers.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le vrai monde pour Kurt, qu'une illusion.

Mais après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, après des années de se sentir comme un moins que rien, après des années de se faire marcher sur les pieds... Kurt se dit qu'il méritait quand même une petite pause. Même si... ce n'était que pour un moment.

Whoa, un instant.

- Alors... tu es encore... gay?, demanda Kurt, curieux.

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres parfaites de Blaine.

- Toujours gay.

Ce n'était pas bien d'être autant excité d'entendre ces mots, Kurt en était conscient. Kurt savait qu'il ne méritait pas une seconde du temps de Blaine, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la petite graine d'espoir de s'installer dans son coeur.

- Et tu es en pension ici? Dans un dortoir?

- Ouais. Il n'y a pas tant de personnes qui sont en pension, la plupart des élèves habitent près d'ici. Mais on est un bon groupe.

- Est-ce que... tout le monde ici est gay?

- Non, ria doucement Blaine. C'est pas une sorte de refuge pour gays. C'est juste une école privée avec de bonnes politiques.

Kurt acquiesça. Tant de choses semblaient être arrivées dans la dernière demi-heure. Il avait besoin... d'absorber toute l'information. Il avait besoin de prendre une pause pour penser et considérer ses options.

Il avait des options.

Il avait encore de la misère à vraiment procéder cette idée.

Sans oublier, voir Blaine de nouveau l'avait complètement déboussolé et le fait qu'ils pouvaient encore s'asseoir afin de vraiment parler l'étonnait toujours. Mais... Blaine était ici maintenant. Il pouvait prendre sa voiture si Kurt... s'il...

Il ne fallait pas s'emballer trop rapidement.

- Je devrais y aller, dit Kurt, déjà debout et son sac sur l'épaule. Il.. faut que j'y aille.

- Attend, se dépêcha de dire Blaine, debout lui aussi. Est-ce que.. c'est correct si je te demande ton numéro?

Kurt n'avait jamais été si heureux de donner son numéro de téléphone durant ses dix-sept années de vie.

- Tu vas- je peux te texter? Ou- ou t'appeler?, demanda Blaine, avec aussi un peu d'espoir dans sa voix, selon Kurt.

- J'en serais ravi, avoua Kurt.

Kurt retourna chez lui ce jour là le coeur un peu plus rempli d'espoir que la veille.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Pas encore.


	11. Café et manteau de cuir

Si Kurt avait espéré recevoir un appel de Blaine le soir même, il aurait été déçu. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'attendait rien du tout de Blaine. Seule l'idée qu'il était de retour dans sa vie de n'importe quelle façon était assez pour lui.

De toute façon, il ne fallait pas oublier que maintenant, Kurt avait des options! Il s'installa rapidement dans sa chambre dès qu'il arriva chez lui et fit des recherches sur la Dalton Academy. L'école privée aurait été fondée plusieurs années auparavant, la politique de non-tolérance envers l'intimidation peu de temps après. La charge de travail semblait plus intense qu'à McKinley, mais ça ne serait pas un problème pour Kurt, qui était déjà ennuyé par ses cours trop faciles.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'était le prix des cours. Il savait que son père n'avait pas cet argent.

Il y avait des bourses offertes, mais elles étaient plutôt restreintes au milieu de l'année scolaire.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Au souper, il ne dit rien à son père ou Carole (elle et Finn avaient enfin emménagé) à propos de sa visite à Dalton ou de son intérêt pour l'école.

Il ne dit rien de ses retrouvailles avec Blaine.

* * *

><p>Il ne reçu aucune nouvelle de Blaine. Par contre, le message texte qu'il reçu après trois jours valut bien la peine à ses yeux.<p>

Pendant qu'il regardait le mash up des filles durant le Glee Club, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit discrètement. C'était étrange, parce que toutes les personnes susceptibles de le texter étaient présentement dans la salle avec lui.

Il ne put empêcher le sourire qui illumina son visage.

**Soit courageux. Garde ton sourire.**

Il s'en aperçu à peine lorsque la performance des filles se termina.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, un matin, il reçu un message texte juste lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'école.<p>

**Café après les cours? Je peux conduire.**

Kurt répondit immédiatement que oui, du café serait fantastique, et si Blaine était si enthousiaste à l'idée de conduire qu'il l'attendrait alors à la sortie de l'école.

Il s'étonna un peu tout de même du désir de Blaine qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, après tout ce que Kurt avait fait pour détruire leur amitié, mais jamais au monde il n'allait dire non. Il refusa d'y mettre trop de sens. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment derrière le rendez-vous. Définitivement aucun sentiment. Seulement deux amis qui se rencontrent pour prendre un café. Voilà tout. Pas plus. Point final.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit rayon d'espoir. Les yeux de Blaine étaient imprimés dans sa mémoire, et il ne pouvait oublier son petit rire, il mourrait d'envie de l'entendre à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de le faire rire afin de voir ces petites rides qui se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Peu importe, il allait être comblé.

La journée se déroula tellement lentement que Kurt était prêt à étrangler chacun de ses professeurs lorsqu'elle se termina.

Il traversa la porte principale de son école et aperçu Blaine se tenant contre le mur, ses boucles sombres exemptes de gel.

Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Dalton, comme Kurt s'en attendait.

Oh non.

Blaine avait sur lui une paire de jeans serrée bleu pâle, un t-shirt blanc avec un col en V, une paire de _bottes _et un _manteau de cuir _tout aussi serré que ses pantalons.

Kurt dû rassembler toutes ses forces afin d'éviter que sa mâchoire ne tombe sur le sol.

- Hey, dit-il après un moment, même si cela sortit plus comme un couinement plutôt qu'une salutation.

- Salut, dit Blaine avec un sourire. Super, tu as un manteau et des bons souliers. Tu es prêt?

- Ou-ouais.

Mais- pourquoi bégayait-il comme une adolescente en chaleur? Et quel était le rapport avec avoir un manteau et des bons souliers?

Le sourire de Blaine ne fit que s'agrandir d'un brin et il n'expliqua rien de plus tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le stationnement.

- Tu devrais laisser ton sac dans ta voiture, conseilla Blaine.

- … Pourquoi?

- Crois-moi. Pas beaucoup d'espace.

Kurt dressa un sourcil, curieux et un peu confus, mais il sortit son porte-monnaie de son sac et ils s'arrêtèrent à son Navigator afin que Kurt puisse y déposer son sac. Il mit ses clés dans sa poche et se retourna vers Blaine, toujours incertain de la raison qu'il fallait qu'il laisse son sac de 200 dollars dans sa voiture.

- Comment s'est passé l'école?, lui demanda Blaine pendant que Kurt le suivait.

Kurt ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

- Pas mieux, pas pire.

- Je suis désolé, dit Blaine doucement. Les professeurs ne peuvent vraiment rien faire?

Kurt le fixa d'un regard incrédule. Blaine acquiesça, il comprenait. Les professeurs ne voulaient jamais trop voir la vérité qui était devant leurs yeux et même M. Schuester ne savait pas l'étendu des souffrances de Kurt.

- Tu es stationné où?, demanda Kurt, ayant besoin de changer le sujet.

- Juste là.

- ...Quoi?

Ils contournèrent la voiture de quelqu'un et-

C'était impossible.

Impossible.

Kurt ne pouvait littéralement pas croire ce qui était devant ses yeux.

Blaine lui lança un casque.

- Tu conduis une _motocyclette_?

Blaine recula faiblement et souri.

- Oui, effectivement.

- Tu... es vraiment sérieux?

- Oui, ria Blaine, se dirigeant vers Kurt, prenant le casque de ses mains afin de le placer sur sa tête.

- Mes cheveux vont être ruinés, se plaignit Kurt, tandis que Blaine finissait de l'attacher.

- J'aime mieux ça que tu ailles un crâne fracturé.

- Quoi?

- Calme-toi, dit Blaine, essayant de retenir un sourire. Je suis un excellent conducteur.

- Un motard. Tu es un motard. Tu as même la veste.

- Peu importe comment tu m'appelles. C'est même pas une vraie moto. Enfin, c'est une sorte de moto. Une moto sportive, ou supersport, si tu veux, expliqua Blaine.

Kurt ricana en entendant le nom, tandis que Blaine descendit la visière du casque de Kurt.

- Pourquoi j'ai besoin de la visière? Je croyais qu'on allait seulement prendre un café. La visière c'est pas seulement quand on va vite? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Ne m'assassine pas. S'il-te-plaît, dit Kurt, presque au bord de la panique.

- Calme-toi, dit Blaine avec un sourire narquois. Sans rire, ça va aller. Je sais ce que je fais.

Kurt observa Blaine alors qu'il s'installa sur... l'affaire de la moto et, oh Seigneur, les fesses de Blaine avaient l'air à croquer dans ces jeans.

Blaine mit son propre casque sur sa tête et l'attacha.

- Embarque, Kurt.

Il descendit la visière.

Kurt ravala sa salive.

Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à tout ça! Il rangea son porte-monnaie dans ses poches et s'installa confortablement sur le siège. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, se qui fit rire ce dernier avant qu'il ne prenne les poignets de Kurt afin de les placer sur ses hanches.

- Avance-toi, demanda Blaine, et tient moi fort.

D'accord.

Kurt était pas mal certain d'être mort puis d'être monté dans une sorte de paradis gay.

Il fit comme on lui dit et accota ses pieds sur les plates-formes placées sur les côtés de la moto. C'était... vraiment, vraiment chouette. Blaine donna un coup de pied expérimenté sur le kick-starter et démarra la moto. Elle vrombi alors, et, ouais, Kurt décida qu'il ne détestait pas les motos, finalement. Surtout quand il considérait comment le dos de Blaine était près de sa poitrine.

- Ne te penche pas trop avec moi quand on va tourner, cria presque Blaine par dessus le son de sa moto. Essaie de rester centré.

- Euh, okay.

Blaine prit les bras de Kurt et les serra encore plus contre son ventre jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Kurt s'entremêlent.

- N'ai pas peur de serrer fort, cria Blaine. Il fit quelque chose avec son poignet et quelque chose avec un pied et _oh okay _ils avançaient maintenant!

Les bras de Kurt se raidirent instinctivement autour de l'abdomen de Blaine et il pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter pendant qu'il riait. Ils étaient penchés juste un peu et Blaine conduit la moto avec aise hors du stationnement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtèrent doucement à un panneau d'arrêt.

- Tu peux déposer ta tête sur mes épaules, lui dit Blaine, alors il fit exactement cela, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Ils sortirent du stationnement et Kurt essaya de resté centré, comme Blaine lui avait dit, mais il était constamment déconcentré par le corps qui bougeait contre le sien. Kurt avait du mal à garder ses esprits lorsqu'il était si proche de lui que cela en était presque trop intime. Mais Blaine ne mentait pas lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il possédait un contrôle sur la moto comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir auparavant. Il se sentait en sécurité là, contre son ami d'enfance sur le siège d'une moto, surprit d'apprécier le voyage. Il comprenait maintenant l'utilité du manteau, c'était certain. Le froid vent d'automne l'était encore plus, mais l'air frais était fantastique. Kurt aurait aimé pouvoir remonter sa visière afin de savoir si la senteur familière de Blaine était encore plus envoûtante mêlée au vent presque glacial.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge et Kurt se rajusta, s'avançant juste un peu. Il démêla ses doigts afin de s'enrouler _complètement _autour de Blaine.

- Tu trouves ça bien?, demanda par dessus son épaule.

Kurt était quasiment certain que Blaine s'était penché vers l'arrière contre lui juste un peu trop que nécessaire. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

- Oui, j'aime vraiment ça, répondit Kurt, parce que c'était la vérité. Où est-ce qu'on va?

- On va prendre un chemin spécial, lui informa Blaine avant que la lumière ne devienne verte et qu'ils avancèrent de nouveau.

Un chemin... spécial?

De ce que pouvait voir Kurt, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Et il avait habité là toute sa vie.

Il était alors complètement désorienté lorsque Blaine tourna à des endroits qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé et qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur une route qui avait l'air pas mal désolée.

- Où est-ce qu'on est?, eu le besoin de demander Kurt lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route à deux voies. Il détestait ne pas savoir où il se trouvait.

Blaine enfourcha sa moto immobile et déposa ses pieds sur le sol afin de la stabiliser. Le moteur était encore en train de fonctionner mais il tourna dans les bras de Kurt, monta sa visière et fit de même avec celle de Kurt.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance comme avant?, demanda Blaine, ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Kurt.

- Je... Quoi?

- Kurt. Est ce que tu me fais confiance?

Son cœur battit la chamade dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que... oui, il lui faisait confiance.

Il acquiesça.

- Oui, comme avant.

Les petites rides au coin des yeux de Blaine lorsqu'il souriait apparurent, et pour une fois Kurt avait l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de très bien. Blaine referma la visière d'un coup sec et fit la même chose avec la sienne. Il se remit en place et cela prit Kurt par surprise lorsque Blaine pris ses hanches afin de les avancer et qu'ils soient encore plus proches.

- Reste avec moi, recommanda Blaine tandis qu'il se pencha vers l'avant. Kurt fit de même, sa poitrine pressée contre le dos de Blaine et appuyant son menton qui était dans son casque sur l'épaule de Blaine. Et fait moi confiance.

Il resserra son étreinte de la taille de Blaine une fois de plus et ils repartirent sur la route de plus en plus rapidement. Lorsque Kurt regarda devant lui, il aperçut que la route était droite, ce dont il ne se plaignit pas. Confiance ou non, il n'était pas du tout prêt à faire des virages serrés ou quelque chose du genre et faire un accident et mourir et vraiment... non.

Il ne s'attendit pas à entendre Blaine bouger de nouveau et à le sentir se pencher encore plus, mais il fit comme Blaine lui avait dit et suivit son mouvement.

_Reste avec moi. _

Ça serait quelque chose qu'il aurait bien aimé se faire dire plus souvent.

Blaine bougea, puis bougea encore et Kurt se rendit compte que le vent était bien trop fort et qu'ils dévalaient le long de la route déserte. Les arbres paraissaient flous tellement qu'ils passaient rapidement. La route devant était brouillée, tout était si _vite_. Son cœur battait presque aussi vite qu'eux, un battement constant contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il avait les ailes d'un colibri. Mais il restait collé contre Blaine, qui était si ferme, constant, calme et plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et sous ses mains gelées se trouvait du cuir.

Ils roulaient le long de la route à une vitesse inquiétante, dans une partie de la ville qu'il ignorait existait, sans personne d'autre et tout était un mélange de couleurs et de lignes autour de lui, mais Kurt sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps que tout faisait du sens.

Il sourit.

* * *

><p>Blaine roula jusqu'à une place de stationnement à l'extérieur du café et arrêta le moteur tandis qu'il donna un coup de pied sur la béquille afin de la descendre.<p>

Kurt ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Mais Blaine ne fit aucun mouvement pour qu'ils se laissent, non plus ils ne firent qu'être assit ensemble, comme s'ils avaient été fusionné pour ne faire qu'un. Blaine détacha son casque, l'enleva puis passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux bouclés afin de leur donner un peu plus de volume. Puis, il se retourna, toujours dans l'étreinte de Kurt, et détacha à son tour le casque de Kurt afin de l'enlever.

Leurs joues étaient teintées de rouge, et Blaine avait ce gros sourire ridicule que Kurt maintenant pensait, surement, vraiment, aimer.

- Alors ?, demanda Blaine, presque sans souffle. Tu as aimé ça?

- C'était une des choses les plus fantastiques que j'ai jamais faites, répondit Kurt avec un faible sourire. J'ai vraiment aimé ça.

- Super, dit Blaine. Par contre, si tu veux vraiment qu'on prenne un café bientôt, il va falloir que tu me lâches.

Ouais. Ça serait une bonne idée. Il enleva ses mains du ventre de Blaine, mais il avait peut-être fait exprès pour les laisser glisser le long du cuir glacé quelques secondes de trop.

Ça ne semblait pas déranger Blaine.

Ils descendirent de la moto et transportèrent leur casque sous leur bras tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans le café et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Juste quand Kurt allait ouvrir sa bouche afin de dire sa commande, Blaine l'interrompit.

- Attend. Laisse-moi essayer de deviner ce que tu veux.

Kurt leva un sourcil et accepta le défi sans dire un mot. Le regard de Blaine devint songeur et il pencha sa tête d'une façon si familière dont Kurt se rappelait, qui annonçait les fois que Blaine essayait de résoudre une énigme.

Blaine se retourna vers la caissière.

- Je pendrais deux mokas légers moyens, dit-il avant de regarder Kurt une fois de plus, avec de la crème fouettée.

- Woah, comment tu as fais ça ?

- C'est un don, répondit Blaine avec un clin d'œil, tendant sa carte de crédit à la caissière. Et c'est moi qui paye.

Bon.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il si gentil, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander Kurt ? Il était même en train de… flirter.

Enfin, c'était comme cela que Kurt le voyait. Parce que, vraiment, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le département du flirt.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent finalement à leur table, ils déposèrent leur casque et commencèrent à parler en même temps.

- Désolé, dit Blaine avec un petit rire. Je voulais juste te dire que ça te va bien tes cheveux après avoir mis un casque.

- Ugh, se plaignit Kurt, qui avait complètement oublié ce détail. Mais, quand même, il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'en faire.

Ce fait était une première pour lui.

Blaine sourit en mordant dans sa lèvre inférieure puis prit une gorgé de son café.

- Alors, commença Kurt. D'où vient ta moto ?

- Je l'ai eu à mon seizième anniversaire. C'était le seul cadeau que je voulais.

- Je t'aurais jamais imaginé avec une moto. J'ai l'image de toi qui voulais toujours être Ariel durant nos dinettes et les deux concepts ne vont pas très bien ensemble. Enfin, pas dans ma tête.

Le sourire de Blaine commença à s'effacer après la remarque à leur passé.

Leur conversation devint un peu trop sérieuse un peu trop vite.

- Pourquoi tu voulais prendre un café avec moi?, voulait savoir Kurt. D'une raison ou d'une autre… il voulait savoir.

Blaine haussa des épaules et s'accota sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Parce que j'avais envie de te voir.

- J'ai peut-être eu l'impression que tu ne comptais pas passer du temps inutile avec moi.

D'accord, peut-être qu'il le cherchait un peu, parce que c'était Blaine qui lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone, mais Kurt voulait vraiment savoir la raison derrière leur petit rendez-vous.

- J'ai toujours voulu passer du temps avec toi, proclama Blaine. J'ai jamais arrêté de vouloir passer du temps avec toi.

- C'est juste… que je pensais pas que tu voudrais me voir si tôt après notre… réunion imprévue. Je me serais considéré chanceux si tu m'avais contacté après un mois.

- Tu étais mon meilleur ami, Kurt, dit Blaine doucement, les yeux rivés sur son café. Je t'ai déjà perdu avant. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, okay?

- _Seulement _ton meilleur ami?, demanda Kurt. Il se sentait un peu coupable de mettre de la pression sur Blaine si tôt, mais il était confus, encore plus que lorsque Blaine lui avait demandé qu'ils se rencontrent. Est-ce que tu... est-ce qu'on a déjà été... plus?

Blaine pris le bord de sa tasse de café entre ses doigts.

- On aurait pu.

- Alors... il n'y a plus rien entre nous?, demanda Kurt, espérant que son cœur allait rester intact dans les prochaines secondes.

- J'n'en ai aucune idée, pour être franc, dit Blaine. Ce n'est pas comme si on se connaissait comme avant et-

- Alors pose-moi des questions.

- C'est pas si simple.

- Je peux te dire n'importe quoi que tu veux savoir, dit Kurt. N'importe quoi.

- C'est pas la seule raison.

- Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre?, lui demanda Kurt.

- J'ai un petit ami.

**Note de l'auteure : OUI, il y a des motos qui n'ont pas de kickstarts, j'ai fais ma recherche.**

**_Note de la traductrice : ENFIN ! Je viens juste de le terminer, je veux le poster le plus rapidement possible alors je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes ! Et pour les termes reliés à la moto, je me suis fié à wikipedia, alors si vous savez s'il y a des termes plus exact, hésitez pas ! Et je sais que ce n'est qu'une traduction, mais j'aime recevoir des commentaires ! Dites moi si c'est lisible, si vous trouvez que c'est naturel, tout ce qui vous passe pas la tête ! Et j'espère vraiment que le prochain chapitre va prendre moins de temps…_**


	12. Le destin, lui?

C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui tirer une balle.

_J'ai un petit ami. _

C'était évident qu'il en avait un. Kurt ne bougea pas de sa position, les yeux rivés vers Blaine au dessus de leurs tasses de café. Il essaya de moins montrer d'émotions possibles sur son visage.

C'était évident qu'il en avait un.

- O-oh, fut finalement capable de dire Kurt.

- Ouais...

Okay, et puis quoi encore? Kurt comprenait. Blaine était super beau. Il n'y avait pas un détail chez lui qui n'était pas attirant, alors c'était certain qu'il y aille une chance qu'il soit en couple. Sauf que Kurt n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité avant la dernière foutue seconde. Mais le fait que Blaine soit beau comme un dieu n'était pas le problème pour Kurt.

_Tu as un petit ami, mais tu m'emmène quand même faire un tour de moto,_ pensa Kurt. _Tu as un petit ami, mais tu me laisses quand même t'enlacer pour aussi longtemps que c'est décent en public. Tu as un petit ami, mais "tu a toujours voulu passer du temps avec moi". Tu as un petit ami, mais tu me regardes comme si tu étais sur le point de pleurer, s'il-te-plait, ARRÊTE de me regarder comme ça, c'est trop pour moi. _

Kurt prit une gorgée de café. Sa gorge était trop sèche.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas besoin, racla Kurt. Je peux pas croire que j'ai... même pas envisagé que tu sois en couple. Ça devrait être moi qui s'excuse.

- Non, dit Blaine en secouant la tête. J'aurais du te le dire.

- Avant que je te colle le dos avec mes bras autour de ton ventre sur une moto?, dit Kurt avec un peu trop d'agressivité. Peut-être. Mais ça ne fait aucune différence.

- Oui, ça fait une différence. Fait pas semblant que tu n'es pas... fâché.

- Je fais semblant de rien. Je gère les situations que je n'ai pas de pouvoir dessus avec le sarcasme. Je gère pas mal tout avec le sarcasme. Tu vas t'habituer.

Blaine froncis les sourcils et Kurt regarda ailleurs.

- C'est quoi son nom?, demanda Kurt sans émotions.

- … Elliot.

_Stupide Elliot. Elliot devrait avoir un nom stupide comme Edgar. Ou... ou Bob, pour que je puisse le détester encore plus._

Oh. C'était mieux de ne pas dire ça tout haut.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

Il avait l'impression de faire une interrogation, mais il était blessé et il s'en foutait.

- Juste un mois.

- _Juste _un mois?, demanda Kurt avec méfiance. Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir beaucoup.

- J'ai jamais dit ça... Je voulais juste dire que ça fait pas longtemps qu'on était ensemble.

- Ah. C'est pas très sérieux alors?

- Est ce que ça existe une relation d'un mois qui est sérieuse?, rétorqua Blaine.

- Comment je pourrais savoir, se fâcha Kurt, je n'ai jamais été dans une.

Blaine s'arrêta subitement, sa tasse de café près de sa bouche.

- Pas une seule?

- Je suis le seul gay avoué à mon école, lui informa Kurt. C'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix.

- Oh. Je suis désolé...

- Tu as pas besoin d'être désolé, dit Kurt. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de cette colère futile. Oui, Blaine aurait du lui en informer. Mais Blaine ne méritait pas d'être la victime de cette colère. Il n'était qu'en couple. Dans le fond, c'était la faute de Kurt d'avoir assumé tout ça en premier lieu.

Mais, pour des raisons quelconques, il ne pouvait s'empêcher.

- Je peux en déduire que c'est vraiment pas la première fois que tu es en couple, alors? Enfin, tu semble si expérimenté.

- Pourquoi tu es si cruel?, demanda Blaine, visiblement heurté dans ses sentiments.

Bon.

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai environ 12 ans. Tu es heureux maintenant?

Blaine ne bougea pas d'un poil, ses yeux fixés sur Kurt même si Kurt regardait ailleurs. Il était incapable de le regarder. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait admit ça durant leur premier rendez-vous qui ressemblait presque à plus.

Mais ce n'était pas plus.

Et il sentait le regard de Blaine percer sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Blaine doucement.

- Ne me fait surtout pas répéter, supplia Kurt, sa colère se dissipant dans l'air. Je t'en pris.

- Je vais pas... Pourquoi... Kurt...

Kurt se leva si rapidement qu'il accrocha la table avec sa taille et renversa presque les deux tasses de café oubliées.

- On peut y aller?

- Tu veux en parler-

- Non, dit Kurt immédiatement. En ce moment tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est d'aller chez moi et de pleurer dans mon oreiller, alors, s'il-te-plaît, ramène-moi.

Blaine était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais Kurt s'empara de son casque emprunté et se dirigea directement vers la sortie du café. Il venait de franchir la porte et était presque rendu à la moto lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras. Blaine le retourna afin qu'ils soient face à face.

- Je veux pas que tu ailles chez toi pour pleurer, murmura Blaine. Je t'en pris. J'ai jamais été capable de le supporter quand tu pleurais. Tu étais si... tragiquement magnifique et ça me transperçait le cœur.

- Blaine, tu peux pas-

- Moi non plus je n'allais pas bien, interrompu Blaine, référant à leur conversation dans la salle commune à Dalton. J'étais tout de travers. Je ne mangeais pas comme il faut et j'évitais les gens. J'étais _en mille miettes_. Je crois que- que j'avais beaucoup de ressentiment envers toi.

- Tu me détestais.

- Non, dit Blaine, secouant doucement sa tête et essuyant une larme juste en dessous des yeux de Kurt avec sa main. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

- Et puis maintenant?, demanda Kurt d'une voix dure. Tu as encore du ressentiment envers moi?

- Est-ce que tu crois que je serais en Ohio si j'en avais encore?, lui demanda Blaine. Tu avais raison. J'aurais pu aller dans une école privée au Maryland, mais je suis ici.

- Ouais, cracha Kurt, repoussant la main de Blaine qui était encore sur sa joue. Tu es ici. En couple avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est évident que je suis pas assez pour toi.

- Avec Elliot, ça c'est juste... développé. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me plaise. Comme je m'attendais pas à ce que tu apparaisses dans la salle commune quand je m'apprêtais à chanter. Je... je pensais franchement que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir, dit Blaine.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas simplement allé à l'école au Maryland? Tu savais où est-ce que j'habite. On n'a jamais déménagé. Tu aurais pu me retrouver!

- Peut-être que j'avais besoin... j'avais besoin que ça soit toi qui me retrouve. Comme tu l'avais déjà fais. Quand on- quand on avait sept ans. Dans le parc, dit Blaine de façon saccadée.

- Mais tu n'as plus besoin qu'on te sauve, Blaine. Tout va bien dans ta vie.

- Je vais bien, ouais. Mais ça reste que j'avais raison. Tu... tu m'as retrouvé quand même.

- Je comprends pas. Tu es dans une relation. Tu sors avec quelqu'un. Tu es en couple. Pourquoi m'amener ici, pourquoi flirter avec moi, pourquoi me mettre sur le dos d'une machine à tuer et me demander si je te fais toujours confiance?

Kurt avait besoin de le demander, parce que rien de tout ça ne faisait du sens, rien du tout.

Blaine pencha sa tête et fixa le sol. Il haussa ses épaules recouvertes de cuir.

- Est-ce qu'Elliot le sait qu'on est ensemble en ce moment?, lui demanda Kurt.

Blaine ne dit pas un mot.

- Il n'en sait rien, pas vrai?

Kurt observa Blaine secouer sa tête bouclée.

- Je vais pas continuer comme ça, dit Kurt en prenant un pas vers l'arrière. Je veux pas être- je veux pas être toujours derrière lui ou ton- ton expérience d'enfance.

La tête de Blaine se releva rapidement.

- Quoi? Non, c'est pas du tout comme ça. Pas du tout.

- Alors c'est quoi? Tu ne peux _pas _faire ça à moi. Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal quand j'ai arrêté de te contacter..., Kurt fit une pause, puis mit ses mains entre lui et Blaine. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de... revanche?

- Non!

- Est-ce que c'est une sorte dégueulasse de karma délibéré?

- C'est pas une revanche ou le karma ou moi qui essaie de te faire du mal!

- Alors c'est quoi, merde !

- Il fallait que je sache!, cria Blaine. Il fallait que je sache si je ressentais toujours la même chose quand je suis avec toi! Il fallait que je sache si tu étais toujours aussi parfait quand tu es collé contre moi et il fallait que je sache si je suis encore pris dans le passé! Il fallait que je sache si je peux oublier mes sentiments envers toi et tomber amoureux d'Elliot, ou, pour une raison ou une autre, tu es le seul! Il fallait que je sache si tes lèvres- il fallait…, la voix de Blaine se brisa. Il fallait que je sache si c'était vraiment le destin cette journée là sur la balançoire. Ou si c'était juste dans ma tête.

Kurt eu le souffle coupé pour un instant.

- Si mes lèvres quoi ?, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Je-

- Blaine, dit Kurt en prenant un pas vers l'avant afin d'être presque nez à nez avec lui. Si mes lèvres quoi ?

Blaine leva ses yeux remplis de douleur, de confusion et de souvenirs vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient un peu entrouvertes, comme s'il était étonné de voir Kurt si proche de lui, et Kurt pouvait sentir le souffle de Blaine.

- Si tes lèvres goûtent encore les bonbons comme avant, soupira Blaine.

Kurt pouvait voir le regard de Blaine se promener entre sa bouche et ses yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Kurt lui donne ce qu'il désirait.

Kurt voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait se rapprocher de quelques centimètres et savoir si les lèvres de Blaine goûtaient encore le moka. Il voulait sentir les mains de Blaine sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il le voulait si désespérément que l'envie en était douloureuse.

Il s'avança d'un minuscule pas et prit doucement la joue de Blaine dans sa main.

- Je vais pas te laisser m'embrasser quand tu es avec lui, chuchota Kurt dans un seul souffle chaud contre les lèvres de Blaine. Parce que si je t'embrasse… et que tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas le destin… je vais te perdre pour toujours. Et il gagne. Il pourra t'avoir.

Blaine poussa un faible soupir, son corps se relâcha complètement lorsque la tension le quitta. Il vint accoter son front sur le menton de Kurt.

- Mais il faut encore que tu me ramènes à ma voiture, dit Kurt dans les boucles foncées de Blaine. Et je te promets de te tenir très, très fort.

Kurt ne savait pas le moment qu'il devint subitement la personne rationnelle durant leur dispute. Il ne savait pas le moment qu'il passa de chigner à « Je ne peux pas faire ça à ton copain ». Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il posa un baiser sur le front de Blaine.

Mais ils se sourirent tristement, mirent leur casque, montèrent sur la moto et s'en allèrent.

Kurt serra Blaine fort dans ses bras, comme s'il allait disparaitre à tout jamais parmi les couleurs et lignes floues qui longeaient la route en avant d'eux, cette route déserte où Kurt savait qu'il était en sécurité, entouré par le parfum du cuir, de l'automne, et du vrombissement du moteur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture de Kurt dans le stationnement de l'école, Blaine arrêta le moteur et Kurt retira son casque afin de le tendre à Blaine. Blaine le prit sans un mot, mais Kurt ne se leva pas immédiatement de la moto. À la place, il serra Blaine dans ses bras une dernière fois, pressa tout son corps sur lui et posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Blaine. Blaine s'arrêta un moment et Kurt pouvait le sentir se raidir, mais, après quelques secondes, Blaine serra à son tour les bras de Kurt avec ses mains qui tenaient fort les coudes de Kurt. Kurt l'entendit soupirer doucement à l'intérieur de son casque.

Mais il fallut qu'il se détache de l'étreinte et qu'il descende de la moto.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea hors du stationnement, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son rétroviseur et aperçu Blaine, immobile, toujours sur sa moto, les mains et sa tête sur le guidon.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus.

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi ton problème ?<p>

Kurt n'avait aucune idée de la raison qu'il se trouvait dans le vestiaire des hommes, avec comme seul autre occupant son ennemi juré et trou de cul de la place. Seul le message texte disant « courage » était gravé dans sa tête, et il était présentement en train de crier des trucs du genre « Ça me repousse les gars potelés qui suent trop » et « T'es qu'un gamin qui a peur ».

En y repensant, Kurt se rendit compte que le courage peut souvent nous revenir en plein dans la figure.

Mais pour l'instant, il était subitement poussé contre une case par le garçon et les lèvres de Karofsky attaquèrent les siennes et il fourra sa langue dans sa gorge et Kurt avait envie de _vomir_. Il essaya de le repousser mais le costaud garçon était déterminé à continuer, alors Kurt du se résigner à morde la lèvre de Karofsky. Il la mordit assez fort pour qu'elle saigne.

D'un seul coup, Karofsky recula et Kurt savait qu'il fallait qu'il fiche le camp, il fallait qu'il se sauve, mais le choc était trop grand pour lui pour que ses jambes fonctionnent comme il le fallait.

Karofsky commença à s'approcher de nouveau, mais Kurt eu la présence de le repousser.

- Touche moi pas!, cria Kurt en direction de l'athlète.

Kurt resta debout, ses mains contre sa poitrine, tout comme Karofsky. Karofsky ne faisait que… rester là, à fixer les lèvres de Kurt, respirant fortement et Kurt voulait qu'il foute le camp, mais il ne bougeait pas et Kurt commençait à vraiment paniquer.

Il tenta de s'enfuir.

Mais Karofsky le rattrapa par le bras et l'amena contre lui, recouvra la bouche de Kurt par la sienne, comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez, comme si cela était vital pour lui et Kurt pouvait gouter un peu de sang sur les lèvres du garçon de l'endroit où il l'avait mordu avant et Kurt était incapable de _bouger_, il était incapable de _penser,_ et _pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi _Karofsky le tenait aussi fort?

Kurt fit la seule autre chose qu'il pouvait penser.

Il donna un coup de genou afin qu'il percute l'entre-jambe de Karofsky et le garçon le lâcha finalement, grognant de douleur. Kurt recula tranquillement avec peur, fonça dans une rangée de cases et le bruit attira l'attention de Karofsky. Il était toujours replié sur lui-même, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais il jeta un regard narquois à Kurt et puis-

Karofsky cracha, littéralement, sur le visage de Kurt.

Kurt se figea. Tout son corps était figé, son sang se figea et il avait la nausée. Karofsky l'observa pour quelques, longues, agonisantes secondes et puis sortit en trombe hors du vestiaire laissant Kurt de côté.

Tout seul.

Il sentait la froide salive couler le long de son front, sur le côté de son nez et vers son menton.

Il avait peur de l'essuyer avec sa main.

Kurt s'effondra sur le sol, ses yeux bleus terrifiés remplis de larmes. Il aperçut une vielle serviette sur le banc en avant de lui, la prit et essuya rapidement la salive de son visage. Il pouvait _sentir_ la salive du garçon s'enfoncer dans ses pores et il eu une vague de nausée à l'idée.

Qu'est-ce… qu'est ce qui venait de se produire? Pourquoi- quoi-

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et quelques garçons entrèrent, alors Kurt se remit sur pieds et les écarta afin de sortir.

Il marcha avec des jambes tremblotantes le long du couloir, passa la porte principale et se dirigea directement vers sa voiture dans le stationnement. Il prit les clés dans sa poche, déverrouilla la porte, monta à l'intérieur et partit la voiture afin de s'en aller. Il était déjà sur l'autoroute lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas son sac ni son téléphone, mais il s'en foutait, ce n'était pas important, il avait besoin de s'enfuir, il s'en allait, il s'en allait, il avait besoin d'être en sécurité.

Il avait besoin de voir Blaine.

**Note de l'auteure : Oui, j'ai modifié le baiser de Karofsky. Il le fallait, j'ai mes raisons. Non, je ne vois pas Karofsky comme un monstre, mais il fallait qu'il soit horrible pour que cette partie fonctionne. C'est la raison que c'est de la fanFICTION.**

_Note de la traductrice : YEAH! Ce n'était pas trop long. J'ai beaucoup aimé vos commentaires, et à ceux que je ne peux pas répondre, MERCI BEAUCOUP!_


	13. C'était pas mal parfait

Kurt avait les yeux rouges et enflés tandis qu'il marcha rapidement sur le terrain de Dalton Academy. Il avait demandé à des passants les directions pour aller dans les dortoirs, alors c'était naturellement vers là qu'il se dirigeait.

Les dortoirs se situaient dans un énorme vieux bâtiment aux allures anciennes, pareil aux autres dans le petit terrain du campus. Il y entra et observa les meubles et les tapis fleuris.

- Je vous demande pardon, dit-il en abordant un garçon qui était sur le point de s'en aller, est-ce que je pourrais savoir où... où est la chambre de Blaine Anderson?

Le garçon le regarda d'un air concerné, mais pointa ensuite vers la cage d'escaliers.

- Monte ces escaliers, tourne à droite, sa chambre est la troisième à gauche.

- Merci, murmura Kurt.

Le garçon acquiesça et regarda Kurt monter les escaliers. Kurt compta les portes, une, deux, trois, et remarqua que la porte mentionnée était déjà entrouverte et qu'il y sortait des voix audibles depuis le couloir.

-... seulement un ami de quand je vivais en Ohio. J'avais envie d'aller le voir. Pourquoi tu paniques?

- Peut-être parce que tu es juste _parti _sans rien dire et donner de nouvelles? Je t'ai appelé quatre fois, Blaine!

- Je ne suis pas ta_ propriété. _Et tu n'es pas ma mère. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire tout ce que je fais et où je vais.

- Bon sang, je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je m'inquiétais parce que j'ai vu que ta moto n'était plus là et que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone et Dieu sait! Tu aurais pu être en mille miettes sur le bord de la route, je sais pas!

- Et bien, je suis correct. Je voulais juste voir Kurt.

- Ouais, Kurt. Celui que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler depuis ton escapade avec lui hier.

- Je veux pas m'embarquer dans ça avec toi.

À n'importe quel autre moment, une dispute entre Blaine et son petit copain l'aurait rendu un tout petit peu joyeux, mais pas cette journée là. Il frappa sur le cadre de porte. Il entendit un soupir exaspéré puis quelques pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre complètement. Blaine s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçu Kurt, remarquant ses yeux enflés et rougis et son malaise.

- Kurt? Pourquoi tu es ici?

- Je..., Kurt se rendit compte de l'irritation sur le visage d'Elliot derrière Blaine, c'est pourquoi il ne fit que secouer la tête. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir, J'ai... J'ai pas mon téléphone, j'aurais dû appeler. Je suis désolé.

Kurt se retourna, mais Blaine le prit par l'épaule afin de l'amener dans la chambre.

- Non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Kurt secoua toujours sa tête, cependant il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler pour ne la refermer qu'un moment après, complètement en larmes.

- Elliot, tu dois partir, affirma Blaine tandis qu'il prit Kurt dans ses bras.

- Mais on était...

- Vas. T'en.

Kurt entendit Elliot rouspéter puis la porte claquer.

- Aller, viens ici, dit Blaine en invitant Kurt à s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je... il... Je n'ai même pas...

- Shhh, calme toi, chuchota Blaine, rapprochant Kurt afin qu'il soit pratiquement sur ses genoux, pleurant dans le blanc éclatant de sa chemise d'école. Ça va aller, ça aller...

Kurt s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de Blaine, les sanglots traversant son corps, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir protégé, comme si c'était là qu'il devait être. Il était envoûté par le doux, presque terreux parfum de Blaine et la sensation de sa poitrine contre la joue de Kurt était solide et chaude et Kurt ne voulait plus jamais, jamais, jamais bouger de là. Ses sanglots se transformèrent éventuellement en reniflements, mais Blaine continua tout de même à frotter son dos d'une main ferme et apaisante avec sa propre joue contre les cheveux de Kurt.

- Il m'a embrassé, dit Kurt finalement.

La main de Blaine contre son dos arrêta de bouger.

- Qui?

- Karofsky, lui dit-il. Il... il m'a toujours détesté. Il me pousse et il aime me menacer et me terrifier. Il m'a déjà poussé dans une cage d'escalier il y a deux ans. Il m'a toujours intimidé parce que je suis gay.

- Et il t'a embrassé?

- Ouais... Deux fois dans les vestiaires.

- Tu... tu l'as laissé t'embrasser une deuxième fois?

- Non!, souffla Kurt, horrifié. Il leva sa tête de la poitrine de Blaine pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, mais il m'a prit et... il a fallu que je lui donne un coup de genou entre ses jambes juste pour qu'il me lâche.

- Mon Dieu..., répondit Blaine dans un murmure. Est-ce que tu as pu t'en aller après ça?

- Je... j'avais si peur. J'ai tombé contre un casier et il... il a juste.., sa voix se brisa. Il m'a craché dessus.

- Il a _quoi_?

- Il a craché sur mon visage, lui dit Kurt. Après il est parti. Un autre gars est arrivé une minute après et j'ai juste... couru. J'ai laissé mon téléphone, mon sac, je suis allé dans mon auto et je... je suis venu ici.

Blaine balaya une mèche de cheveux des yeux plein d'eaux de Kurt.

- Tu es venu me voir?

Kurt acquiesça.

- Ouais.

Blaine souri tristement.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu me voir.

- Je te mentais pas hier quand j'ai dis que je te faisais confiance.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable et poignant, Kurt avec ses mains toujours sur les épaules de Blaine. Blaine caressait avec son pouce le front de Kurt où sa chevelure commençait, cherchant les yeux magnifiques de Kurt avec les siens.

Cependant, Kurt se rappela de la raison de sa présence et se détacha lentement de Blaine pour se mettre debout.

- Je dois y aller, murmura-t-il. Je me sens dégueulasse et je dois juste... j'ai besoin... de me _débarrasser_ de lui.

- Attend. Blaine se leva à son tour et se déplaça vers sa petite commode pour ouvrir un des tiroirs. Il chercha un moment et y sortit une vielle paire de sweatpants et un t-shirt gris. Voila, tu peux prendre ta douche ici. Il mit les vêtements dans les bras de Kurt.

- Je... je devrais vraiment juste retourner chez moi, dit Kurt, les vêtements de Blaine doux dans ses mains.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller chez toi et t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, dit Blaine sans hésitation. Prend ta douche. Change-toi. Les pantalons ont toujours été trop longs pour moi, alors ils devraient bien te faire.

- Blaine, je...

- Non. Blaine poussa Kurt vers une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant qui menait vers une petite salle de bain. Utilise ma douche. Elle est propre, je te promets.

Blaine sortit et juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, Kurt se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux s'adoucissant.

- Blaine.

- Oui?, Blaine leva la tête, sa main sur la poignée.

- Merci.

Blaine lui souri et leurs yeux restèrent connectés avant que Blaine ne prennent la parole.

- Toujours.

Il ferma la porte.

Kurt soupira et plaça les vêtements empruntés sur le bord du lavabo. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les objets appartenant à Blaine. Il vit une brosse à dents rose dans un petit verre et un rasoir électrique sur son socle dans le coin. Il y avait aussi une bouteille de parfum et la corde en cuir d'un collier attaché a une sorte de pierre argentée et Kurt se demanda d'où il venait. Il laissa ses doigts tracer le contour de la corde en cuir et pour une fraction de seconde il était jaloux de ce collier pour connaître la sensation de la peau du cou de Blaine.

Kurt n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il était si fasciné par les choses appartenant à Blaine.

Il était juste stupide.

* * *

><p>Vingt minutes plus tard, Kurt sorti de la salle de bain, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette qu'il avait trouvé en dessous du lavabo.<p>

Blaine n'était plus là.

Mais il y avait une note sur le lit.

_Je dois aller porter un devoir à un professeur. Je reviens vite. Fait comme chez toi. _

La note fit sourire Kurt et il la posa sur le bureau de Blaine, où des cadres à photos capturèrent son attention.

Il y avait une photo de Blaine avec d'autres membres des Warblers qu'il avait vu dans la salle commune l'autre fois et une autre avec quelques personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu, probablement ses amis du Maryland.

Il y avait une autre de lui et Elliot, leur joue collée ensemble. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur d'un cinéma.

Mais il y avait une autre photo sur le premier niveau du bureau, en arrière dans un coin, dans l'ombre d'une pile de livres. Kurt déplaça doucement les livres et se pencha, plaçant la serviette sur son bras.

La cadre était simple, noir, mais la photo...

Était d'eux.

Assis sur ces vielles balançoires dans le parc.

Ils étaient main dans la main, avec leur nez collé l'un contre l'autre et un sourire enfantin sur leur visage.

Kurt n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cette photo.

Il tendit la main pour la prendre, mais lorsqu'il la souleva, quelqu'un chose tomba de son derrière.

Une vielle carte de Saint-Valentin. Le papier de construction rose était usé et mou à force d'usure et les petits cœurs rouges étaient presque effacés. Les coins étaient un peu déchiré et pliés au bout, mais les mots en rouge et noir étaient toujours bien visibles.

_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin._

_Tu es mon plus meilleur ami pour la vie. _

_Je t'aime beaucoup._

_Kurt_

Des larmes se rassemblèrent dans les yeux de Kurt tandis qu'il traça de ses doigts les mots "Je t'aime beaucoup".

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Kurt se retourna rapidement et échappa presque le cadre toujours dans ses mains. Blaine resta debout, l'air un peu effrayé tandis qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je... je suis désolé, je faisais juste... juste regarder tes photos et j'ai vue celle-là et j'ai trouvé... tu... tu l'as gardé.

Blaine acquiesça, se dirigeant lentement vers Kurt.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai gardé.

Il prit le cadre des mains de Kurt et le replaça avec la carte dans leur coin.

- J'ai gardé la mienne, aussi, lui dit Kurt. Je crois que la majorité des brillants sont tombés, par contre.

Blaine souri gentiment, enleva son veston et le plaça sur le derrière de sa chaise.

- Je me souviens... je me souviens que je pensais que tu allais vraiment l'adorer, dit-il en détachant sa cravate et en enlevant ses souliers. Je me souviens que je pensais qu'il fallait qu'elle soit la plus brillante possible, sinon tu allais probablement la jeter et ne plus vouloir être mon ami.

- Tu croyais que si tu ne mettais pas assez de brillants sur ma carte de Saint-Valentin je n'aurais plus voulu être ton ami?

- J'n'étais pas très rationnel en cinquième année. Blaine rit et prit la serviette des mains de Kurt. Pardonne-moi.

- Tu avais raison, tu sais, lui dit Kurt tandis que Blaine allait accrocher la serviette dans la salle de bain.

- J'avais raison de quoi?, demanda Blaine lorsqu'il fut de retour.

Je l'ai adoré, dit Kurt doucement. C'est la meilleure carte de Saint-Valentin qu'on ne m'a jamais offert.

Le sourire de Blaine semblait triste et Kurt aurait aimé qu'il soit différent. Il aurait aimé que ça soit le genre de sourire qui laissait des rides sur le coin de ses yeux, mais il ne pu y penser longtemps lorsque Blaine monta sur son lit et commença à détacher les boutons du haut de sa chemise.

- Viens te coucher avec moi, dit Blaine simplement.

Son cœur commença à battre rapidement parce qu'il ne devrait pas, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Elliot pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Mais Blaine était là, couché sur son petit lit double avec son dos contre le mur, sa tête sur son oreiller et ses bras tendus vers Kurt.

- Pourquoi?, souffla Kurt.

- Tu as toujours aimé ça te faire prendre quand tu es triste, lui rappela Blaine.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passa dans l'intérieur du ventre de Kurt. Ça brassait, tourbillonnait et c'était plein de papillons parce que Blaine semblait ne rien oublier et on aurait dit que son cœur était pris dans un étau.

Il s'avança et marcha à quatre pattes sur le lit puis reposa sa tête sur le seul oreiller. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de Blaine se mêler à la sienne. Tout sentait tellement bon à cet endroit. Le visage de Blaine était si près et Kurt pouvait voir les rayons de lumière dorée dans ses magnifiques yeux.

Blaine se rapprocha et posa sa main sur les hanches de Kurt.

- Viens ici, murmura-t-il.

Et même si Kurt savait qu'il ne devrait pas, il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre Blaine, sa tête reposant en dessous du menton de Blaine. Kurt soupira dans sa chemise.

Tout allait bien dans le monde. Tout était comme il le fallait.

Blaine glissa sa main sur ses hanches jusqu'au début de son dos et son autre main était pliée entre leur corps trop rapprochés, il l'utilisa pour la poser sur le visage de Kurt.

- Est-ce que la douche t'a fait du bien?, lui demanda Blaine doucement.

- Un peu, acquiesça Kurt, caressant le cou de Blaine avec son front.

Maintenant il savait comment la corde du collier de cuir se sentait. C'était pas mal parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?, demanda Blaine, traçant des petits cercles sur le dos de Kurt par dessus son t-shirt. À propos du gars qui t'as embrassé.

- Je sais pas, admit Kurt. Je ne sais même pas quoi _penser_ à propos de tout ça.

- Enfin, c'est certain qu'il a été aussi horrible avec toi parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il est.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas juste... l'"outer". Je ne peux pas faire ça à personne.

- Non, approuva Blaine. Mais si tu ne lui dis rien, il va peut-être essayer de te faire d'autres choses. Ou les choses pourraient s'empirer, à propos de sa colère envers toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire?, demanda Kurt en se détachant du cou de Blaine afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas juste aller le voir être comme, hey, alors ce baiser. Il me donnerait un coup de poing.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as peur de lui maintenant?, demanda Blaine avec les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

L'était-il? Est ce qu'il avait peur de lui? Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Il ne l'avait pas violé ou quelque chose d'horrible comme ça. Mais Kurt se sentait toujours... très, très mal à l'aise à cause de cette situation.

- Je sais pas, chuchota-t-il. Peut-être. Je suis pas certain. J'avais assez peur aujourd'hui pour m'enfuir de l'école.

Blaine acquiesça, ne dit plus un mot et frotta sa main sur le dos de Kurt, sur ses épaules et puis la plaça sur le cou pale de Kurt. Il frotta son pouce sur la mâchoire de Kurt et Kurt ferma ses yeux. Les mains de Blaine étaient douces, mais elles étaient fortes aussi, et il sentit des lèvres sèches se poser sur son front.

- Je crois que j'avais oublié comment tu étais magnifique, souffla Blaine.

La respiration de Kurt s'arrêta un moment et jamais dans sa vie il n'avait autant voulu embrasser Blaine, mais il le savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, et il le savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, et ça brisait son cœur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça, ria Kurt sans humour. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je suis désolé, dit Blaine doucement, glissant sa main sur les cheveux mouillés de Kurt. Je peux pas m'empêcher. Tu... Je peux pas.

Kurt se colla de nouveau, posant un petit baiser sur la gorge de Blaine tandis qu'il relaxa dans les bras de son ami.

- Je vais y aller avec toi, dit Blaine soudainement. Quand tu voudras allez le voir. Je vais y aller avec toi.

- Vraiment?, demanda Kurt, posant sa main sur les hanches de Blaine.

- Vraiment, vraiment.

Kurt souri.

- Je suis fatigué maintenant.

- Endors-toi, dit Blaine, embrassant le haut de la tête de Kurt. Je vais te réveiller quand ça sera le temps que tu retournes chez toi.

- Okay, soupira Kurt.

Et puis parce qu'il faisait confiance à Blaine, parce qu'il se sentait si, si en sécurité et parce qu'il était confortable avec les vêtements de Blaine et dans le lit de Blaine comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient petits, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil dans les bras de Blaine.

_Note de la traductice: ENFIN! Je suis désolée de l'attente, j'étais vraiment occupée à l'école. Mais la je suis en vacances et j'ai plein de temps libre! Alors je crois bien que je vais avoir fini cette histoire vers début juillet. Il reste juste 4 chapitres! Et je tiens a remercier tout le monde qui continue de lire et commenter et tout le tralala, je vous adore tous!_


End file.
